Un-break My Heart
by AveonThorn
Summary: A return to the past. A second chance. She thought it was the end. That she would never again see the ones she loved so dearly. Yet here she was, in the days of her younger years. Can she save them all from the bleak future she knew, even after having been broken? FemNaruto
1. Prolog Is this the End?

_A return to the past. A second chance. She thought it was the end. That she would never again see the ones she loved so dearly. Yet here she was, in the days of her younger years. Can she save them all from the bleak future she knew, even after having been broken? FemNaruto_

 **Prolog**

 **Is this the End?**

There it was again. That searing sensation in her chest. ' _How many times has this happened?'_ She took in a ragged breath only to choke on the putrid air that surrounded her. Coughing violently, scarlet liquid splattered onto the broad chest in front of her.

Her stormy eyes found it difficult to focus. _'So much red._ ' Another wave of pain shot through her body and the girl found it hard to even think. ' _Never liked the color.._.'

She looked up to the face of the man whose hand now stuck out of her back. The edges of her vision were fading into black but she could still see his swirling red eyes clearly as he gazed down at her. ' _Oh, that's why.'_

The man's face had already taken on a look of indifference, his eyes already fading into their natural inky-black state. In that moment, she felt a sense of familiarity, almost a comfort in his cold gaze. After all, he was not the first to look at her that way. _'Are all the Uchiha like this?'_ Even in her state, she found humor in the thought. _'…maybe it's a requirement to get their stupid eyes."_

"D-don't look… like that…" She gasped out to the man. With a defiant yet pained grin, she continued. "We… are not… through."

The man sneered at the knowing look in her eyes. Here she was moments from death and she had him questioning his victory? His chest clenched in a twinge of _fear_ as the dying woman let out a guttural laugh. NO! He would not let this _vixen_ get to him. She was just a bug under his foot. She had outlived her usefulness and he would be rid of her!

He twisted his arm within her, bringing out the most satisfying scream.

Now, that was better. The slightest smirk lifted his pale lips as the young woman's trembling hands gripped at his torn armor. It was a desperate attempt to keep herself standing, yet, she still fell before him. Just as it should be.

 _Screaming_.

It wasn't her own, that she was sure. And she knew, with painful certainty, that there was no one left alive on the battlefield that would scream and mourn her death. It was only after the cries took on a more feral quality that she realized that the sound came from within her own mind. Was the old fox mourning her demise? Or was he lamenting the incompetence of another weak human host?

There was no way to tell which emotion drove the chakra beast's cries as her mind drifted into darkness.

You must have heard the saying, right? 'When you die your life flashes past your eyes.' Well, it's not always such a pleasant thing, excluding the dying part. You'd hope to see happy memories. But all the young woman could see was covered in red.

Her hair spilled around her in a broken halo of gold, scarlet, and mud. Her skin paled. _'Why?'_ Her chest ached despite the numbness that took hold of her. _'So many died. It's not… suppose… like this… My p… promise.'_ The watery tears that filled her eyes did nothing to keep the life from draining away.

The man stared down at woman's body. It was a pity. Now that the fight was over he actually took the time to take in her appearance. She was quite beautiful. In fact, she shared many of the same features as Mito. The same shape of eyes. The same narrow nose. Though these were common among the Uzumaki women.

Looks were not the only thing that connected the two, though. It was how they both stood in his way. Mito may have taken the nine-tails away from him in battle and then choose the Senju over himself in love.

But this one little girl had caused him so much trouble. Her very presence had brought _hope_ to the five nations, spurred an alliance between them. She herself was strong and equaled him in battle. Yes, it was a shame she had to die. He doubted she would have ever accepted him as a lover, though.

His hand gripped the object he tightly fisted. Oh! The irony.

He couldn't hold back the laughter that swelled, thoughts of the vixen forgotten. Finally! His vengeance was complete with the total annihilation of that despicable Hidden Leaf village. And with her death, as pitiable as it was, no one stood in his way. His victory was at hand. He simply had to wait for the Kyuubi to reform. What were another few years compared to the eighty he had already spent waiting.

The man grinned as he stepped over the young woman's unmoving body and strode past the multiple bodies of fallen shinobi. Whistling a tune as he tossed the object in his bloodied hand. With a soft thud, it landed on the war-torn earth.

The un-beating and broken heart of Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

AN: Wow! I really did it. This is my first time putting anything I've written online. I've written a lot but not fanfiction. Please, let me know what you think and I'll give you more. I have about ten chapters of the story already done but I want to take my time to make sure that they are right.

Thank you for reading

AveonThorn


	2. Nightmare or Reality?

.

AN: Thank you to my 8 followers. You made my heart all warm and fuzzy. Just for you, I have posted the next chapter earlier than planned.

I won't be able to do this all the time, though. With my hectic schedule and being the mother of a five-year-old troublemaker, I've got my plate full.

Please enjoy the next chapter!

AveonThorn

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nightmare or Reality?**

Pain.

Why was there always, pain?

Was it better than the nothingness from before?

There was almost a comfort in that void. She could have stayed like that forever. But then again, wouldn't that be running away? She was never one to run away. If anything she ran head-on into whatever mess she found herself in. She had things to do. People to see. Promises to keep.

 _'Promises.'_

She felt that strange tug again. The same tug that brought her out of the void and enveloped her in pain. Then there was a pulse of energy and she felt confined and… itchy? No. It… It burned. Her skin burned! The heat radiated from inside, blistering! Her body twitched and a scream tore at her throat and forced itself past her lips in a staggered cry.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Who cares? Someone shut him up!"

The room was filled with an ear-splitting shriek. You'd think someone was being tortured. Frantic hands clung to the desk, which moments ago served as a pillow. Uneven fingernails dug into the wood's smooth service.

The man standing at the front of the full classroom had dropped his book upon feeling the pulse of chakra. It was an intense feeling. And then the screaming started and his classroom fell into disorder. "Naruto!" He yelled as his eye fell upon to struggling child.

The blonde child's head shot up, voice choked to a stop. Blue eyes wild and unfocused. Her shoulders heaved with each ragged breath and drops of sweat ran down her forehead. Her whole body seemed twitchy. Of course, no one cared to take notice of the subtle actions.

 _'For the love of… What is he up to now?'_ The young teacher had to push the strange pulse to the back of his mind as he had to attend to his class and one student in particular.

"Naruto, what is the meaning of this? Come now. Answer me!" When there was no answer, Iruka picked up a piece of chalk and threw it at his knucklehead of a student's forehead. He did this on habit as it was often the only way to get the attention of daydreaming students.

The projectile did not hit its target.

Thought the child still looked unfocused, Naruto's hand shoot up and caught the flying chalk. There was a gasp of shock and everyone in the class was now watching as blue eyes focused on the fisted hand.

"No way."

"Must be a fluke."

Fed up with the boy's antics, Iruka marched up the set of stairs towards Naruto, ready to bop the boy on the head. "If this is some half-baked prank I'll…" The academy teacher stopped when he saw the look on the twelve-year-old's face. ' _That shouldn't be there.'_ Before he could ponder further on the look, it was gone.

Naruto's eyes began to focuses. Her heart beats slowed as the pain faded away. ' _Wh_ _ere?'_ She opened her fist and saw white dust. "Naruto?" At the sound of the voice, her body froze. She knew that voice but it couldn't be him, right? She turned her head to the side. The movement seemed strained, almost painful.

The man before her wore the standard Chunin uniform. His brown hair was held high and there was the ever-present scar stretched across his nose. Umino Iruka. Her first sensei who actually cared to bother with her. Her first bond other than Jiji. He stood before her with concerned eyes. And alive.

His mouth open to speak though she heard nothing but the rushed beating of her heart. When she saw his hand reach toward her, red flashed before her eyes. The memory was so intense she could feel the splatter of blood on her face. His hand holding hers. She could smell his hot breath as he spoke his last words. ' _You'll always be my precious… stu… I will allw… p-protect you with m-my…'_ She saw the blade sticking out of his back. The blade meant for her.

She flinched away from the young teacher, eyes stinging with unshed tears. ' _How?'_ She felt as if she were underwater. Sounds muddled together, movements felt hindered under the pressure and thought stalled completely. She tore her wide-eyed gaze from the man before her and searched the rest of the room. All of her classmates, her friends. They were there staring at her with impassive, curious, or annoyed eyes. Her breath hitched.

Storming blues settled on a pair of dark eyes. Hidden pain and growing hatred. She knew them well. She had faced them as both friend and foe. ' _S-Sasuke._ ' Suddenly her mind was filled with more sense of war.

One, in particular, stood out among the rest.

She felt her throat constrict at the sight that filled her mind. _The ninjutsu used by the young man had served its purpose well… but at what cost? The enemy had fallen back, giving them precious time. But now the young man lay dying on a battlefield full of comrades he had once betrayed._

 _A man with no country. No home._

 _She felt the sting of her knees as she fell to the ground beside his cleaved body, uncaring of the warm liquid that stained her knees and hands. "Sasuke! You idiot, what do you think you were doing?" She fussed about trying to find a way to stop the bleeding. "I just got you back!" her voice cracked "Don't you dare leave me now."_

 _The man grunted as his only friend pressed down on his abdomen. "Don't be so dramatic, dobe. You sound like a girl." He choked. This caused the blonde to laugh, the normally bell-like sound came out strained and bitter._

 _"And you call yourself a genius?" she swept back the dark hair from his eyes. "I've been a girl the whole time."_

 _It took a moment for the information to register in his hazy mind. Then his eyes widened slightly as if he had seen her for the first time. His lips moved as if to speak but nothing came as she saw the life fade from his eyes. "Sasuke… Sasuke!" She pulled him up to her chest holding him tightly as if that would keep him from leaving again._

 _She pushed his hair back again and stared into his eyes. He was gone. Like so many others, he had left her behind… no. No, he was taken! They all were because of one man. Her fists clenched at the cloth of the young man's shirt._

 _"Rest my brother, my friend… my" She couldn't finish. Instead, she leaned down and kissed his cooling lips._

Voices in agony and rage sang over the pounding of her head, pulling her away from the ebony haired man to other places and times. There were enough blood and horrors to drive the most levelheaded person psychotic.

Then she saw them. Scarlet eyes filled with utter loathing.

Her stomach lurched. Bile forced its way up and she clamped her hands over her mouth. In two leaps she was up, over the desk, and out the classroom door.

The silence in the room was broken with hushed whispers. "Did you see that?" They grew with laughter. "He was about to puke!" The room became boisterous. "Never saw the baka move so fast."

Iruka was shocked. Sure, Naruto had done many things to get out of class before. He had even played the sick card before, using paint and glitter as fake vomit. But this time. This was real.

The darkening of normally bright eyes and the myriad of emotions the flashed a crossed the child's face had the teacher perplexed.

He was brought out of his thoughts with a balled up paper to the head. ' _That's right, I have a job to do and Mizuki isn't here to help either. Is everyone getting sick?' "_ All right class, quiet and back to your sets! I said QUIET!" The children quickly move back to their sets bringing the classroom back to order.

When the sound of the last chair being tucked in finished, Iruka looked over his class. His gaze landing on a 'sleeping' Nara Shikamaru. "Nara! Go see to Naruto." The boy lifted his head, a look of disbelief on his face. It was obvious that the boy was not asleep, who could with the ruckus that just happened. Even so, Iruka needed to be sure that Naruto was well and the Nara was the best option at the moment. The two boys were on somewhat friendly terms at least.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, could not understand why he had to deal with the troublesome idiot. ' _This is such a drag.'_ His gaze slid over to his friend that sat beside him in a silent plea for help and the chubby boy understood.

"Ah! Sensei, I should go to." Akimichi Choji said around a mouthful of chips. "If Naruto passed out after puking, it would be easier for two of us to carry him to the nurse's office." Not what the Nara was thinking but at less he wouldn't have to go alone now.

Iruka sighed and waved them away. "Fine. Just go." As he watched the two leave, the Chunin teacher couldn't settle the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

She had made it just in time. The door to the boy's bathroom swung shut, cutting off the sound of heaving from the hallway. When the fit was over, Naruto spat in an attempt to rid the acidic taste from her mouth.

' _What a waste of good ramen.'_ She thought as she stared into the porcelain bowl. _'When was the last time I ate it? Before the war? No. It was my last night in Cloud.'_ She fell back and sat against the wall, feeling the cold from the tiles seep through her thin clothes and chill her skin. _'No. That can't be right.'_

Her mind _felt_ clear at the moment, the flashes of war having faded away. But nothing about the situation made any sense. Out of habit, she ran her fingers through her hair, feeling the short strands spring back up in an unruly mess. She was certain that her hair was longer than this too.

What was going on?

Closing her eyes, she reached out for the only one she could think of who might have answers. ' _Kurama, you there?'_

Silence.

She tried again searching deeper in her mind. Suddenly a terrifying thought came to her. ' _What if he's gone?_ ' Her chest ached and stomach lurched again.

Her hands shook as she gripped the edge of the toilet. Her stomach was empty yet her body still went through the stressful motions. "No. No, he can't be." She rasped. ' _He was still with me! The seal still binds us. They could not break it! He could not take him!'_

The memory of crimson eyes, filled with utter loathing at this realization, flashed. Her ears rang with his screams of rage. And then she felt that searing pain again. She clenched her jaw and her hands clawed at the cloth over her chest. Her heart felt as if that man's fist still clenched it tightly, tearing it from her body.

"You ok in there" she jumped, letting out a chocked gasp "or, should I say, are you still alive?"

 _'Was that irony? Could I use that word in this case? What's…?'_ The stall door creaked open but Naruto slammed it shut again, causing a little 'yelp' from the other side.

"You don't want to come in here. Trust me." She spoke quickly. ' _Will I ever get time to think about this?!_ ' She stood shakily and flushed the toilet. Then she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. ' _Don't look at him. Just get to the sink._ '

The stall door slowly swung behind her after she stepped out. She kept her head down and made the short walk to the sink. It felt much longer with the two boys watching. Her hands found the faucet and she started to wash. She pumped soap into her hands and scrubbed almost frantically. If it wasn't for her quick healing, her skin would be raw. The water ran down her sleeves and front as she splashed her face, but she could care less. She wanted to clean the very memory of grime and blood from her skin.

Only after she had rinsed her mouth out did her chance opening her eyes again. Looking into the mirror above the sink, her eyes widened slightly _. 'This can't be real. I must be in some sort of genjutsu, or dreaming…, or hell._ ' She raised her hand to pinch her cheek. The wet cuff of her orange jacket slid down slightly and she caught a glimpse of some black runes inked around her wrist and over her knuckles.

"Here" Choji's voice made her jump again and she spun to face the other two in the school bathroom. The larger boy's eyes widened a bit and his hand lowered slightly. It was then that Naruto noticed that the Akimichi was holding a bottle of soda water. "Um… to help with the taste." the boy tried again.

"Thank you" her voice rasped again as she took the bottle.

Her eyes meet his and another memory flashed in her mind.

 _Goosebumps rose on her skin at the memory of the chilly morning air. Sounds of soldiers rushing about in preparation for the next battle. She heard her own footsteps as she made her way to the captain's tent. The rustle of the cloth door being swept to the side. On the makeshift table was a pile of dog tags. One was set to the side form the others, a small metal earring beside it. The wave of sorrow hit her. Ino's cries filled her mind alongside the silent sobs of her captain and friend, Shikamaru._

Her knees buckled, and she fell to the tiled floor. Shaky fingers clenched the plastic bottle of water.

"Hey! Are you ok? Do we need to get a teacher?" The larger boy knelt down by her.

She shook her head 'no'. "Just give… give me a minute." Her voice wavered. Choji. He was always so sweet and kind. Always considering the feelings of those around him. That never changed, even till the end. That must be way Ino fell for him.

The two boys watched on in confusion as the blonde rubbed at her face with the sleeve of her orange jacket. Both thinking that the flash of sorrow they saw did not belong on the normally grinning face. Though it was not the first time they had seen that emotion there.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he saw the blonde stand. It had only taken a few minutes. "Man, what's got you acting so weird?"

She paused from dusting her pant leg and raised a golden brow. What could she say to that? ' _Oh, I just had a prophetic dream of my death and the destruction of the world as we know it._ ' Or ' _I'm pretty sure, I'm from the future. Though I'm not sure on how just yet_.' Yeah… that would go over well.

Naruto lifted the bottle to her lips and took a long drink, avoided their eyes. The cool drink ran down her raw throat and filled her empty stomach causing the organ to churn a little. ' _They obviously still think I'm a boy.'_ She looked around and spotted the urinals. ' _Definitely in the academy building. Looks like I ran in here on habit. Good thing, I guess.'_

"Say, Shika? You wouldn't know what day it is, would you?" She tried to sound casual. Like she had _not_ just puked and almost had an emotional breakdown in front of them. "Just wondering."

"Yeah, I do." He responded not answering the question just as she had not answered his. The blonde would not look at them, finding the urinals far more interesting. It sort of ticked the lazy boy off.

Choji looked between his two stubborn classmates and sighed. Heyy Naruto, if you want to talk about it, we could listen. If you want."

Naruto's shoulders shook as laughter filled the small tiled room. It was husky yet musical at the same time. The two boys shared a confused glance. Her emotions had been reeling from the moment she 'woke up'. And the kind offer had brought up more feelings to add to the mix. A genuine smile graced her lips as she finally faced them. "Maybe later, Choji. For now, the date will do." She looked over to the other boy expectedly.

Shikamaru quirked a brow. He did not miss the slight flinch and the darkening of blue eyes as the Uzumaki looked at him. "It's Friday. We have a week before the exams." He drawled as he watched his classmate closely. It wasn't normal. The way he was acting, let alone the way he had washed. It was similar to what he had seen one of his clansmen do after a traumatizing mission. For some reason, he didn't like the thought of Naruto acting that way.

Naruto scratched her whiskered cheek in thought. ' _A week?'_ "Which one?" she spoke in thought. There were a few tests a year. "Which exams? Fall? Winter? Spring?"

"Ah… did you forget what month it is?" Choji asked cautiously.

"No! It's just… well."

"It's April." Naruto looked to Shikamaru. He was watching her every move, studying her. No doubt trying to figure out the reason behind her odd behavior.

They seemed so small. These boys before her. They were not the hardened shinobi she had fought alongside. These were children… she glanced into the mirror again …and so was she. Twelve years old and ignorant, well, for them at least. ' _I have to get out of here._ ' She took a step back and nodded her thanks to his answer.

"Can you tell Iruka sensei that I'm going home? I… I don't think I should stay…" She turned to walk away, tossing the empty bottle into the trash without even looking. Her body twitched as she felt the sudden need to run.

"Wait. What was that… in class?"

She stopped at the door, her hand gripping the handle, and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes connected with Shikamaru's only to turn quickly away. Before the door shut behind her the boys heard a whispered "Just… a bad dream."


	3. Happy Little Accident or Fate?

**Chapter Two**

 **Happy Little Accident or Fate**

 _'Kurama! Answer me you useless lump of fur!_ ' Naruto shouted in her mind as she ran to her apartment. _'I know you're in there_ …' "You have to be _."_ She pleaded under her breath. Yet the only thing she felt as she searched her mind was emptiness.

Her feet skidded to a stop as she reached the two-story apartment building. She hesitated at the bottom of the outdoor staircase. This couldn't possibly be a genjutsu, could it? She _was_ terrible at _and_ against the illusion arts. Only knowing enough to identify if one has been placed and how to dispel it. But she had come across situations that she could do nothing with the little she knew. Even so, she lifted her hand and formed the sign needed to focus her chakra.

Nothing.

She tried again to release any illusion over her mind. She couldn't even grab hold let alone stop the flow of her chakra. There was no control what so ever. "Great… just peachy."

A bang sounded a little further down the street and the girl heard the yip of some old lady's dog. She skittered up the stairs, not wanting to be seen or interact with anyone. She shifted through her jacket pockets and pulled out the key to unlocked the door. The little pug key-chain jingled as she pulled it from the lock and opened the door.

What caught her attention first was the smell. The room was dark and musty. She remembered having to keep the windows and doors shut always in order to keep unwanted things and people out. She stepped inside, looking around carefully. From the light spilling in from the door, she could see that the room was a mess. Clothes were haphazardly thrown and forgotten, unwashed dishes, and empty ramen cups in random places.

"This needs to change."She sighed before turning to lock the door

She sighed before turning to lock the door. Her fingers easily found the light switch, flipping it up. The fluorescent light buzzed to life, filling the small space with flickering artificial light and the constant hum of electricity. Turning to face the room again, she stood for a moment, staring at nothing yet seeing everything."…huh, left the milk out again…"

"…huh, left the milk out again…"

Her body seemed to move on its own. Grabbing the plastic jug off the table and moving to the fridge before she stopped herself to check to the forgotten liquid. The pungent smell from the carton caused her to gag and she immediately dumped the chunky liquid down the small sink.

She stepped away from the sink after rinsing the muck away and robotically began to clean the rest of the room. As she progressed, she became more forceful. Literally chucking dishes into the sink, ripping clothes out from under whatever she found them and trash hurled into the small basket by the door.

When the floor was cleared and nothing was in her reach she fell to her knees, panting. Voices from outside made her jump slightly and she moved her hands up to create a barrier but stopped when she remembered her attempt before at using her chakra. She knew it wouldn't work.

 _'A seal might work.'_ With that, all she would have to do is push the energy into whatever runes she created. Well, it wasn't that simple but-

Her eyes fell to the floor and landed on a small hole. She laced her fingers inside and began to rip the olive green carpet way to uncover the wood beneath. She then took the pocket knife from her pants pocket and cut the heel of her left palm, allowing the blood to pool in the cupped hand.

She used the blood as ink to create a simple privacy seal. It was crudely made having only her fingers in place of a brush. But it worked just fine after thirty minutes of concentration to pushed chakra into the red runes. As she worked, she took note that her twelve-year-old self would not have been able to create such a thing, let alone have the knowledge to do so. ' _That means something, right? It wasn't a nightmare._ _I'm not going crazy, and… I doubt that this is a genjutsu.'_ There had been no looping of time, no anomalies to indicate that this was just a trick of the mind.

She reviewed her actions from the moment she 'woke' to where she sat and her eyes opened widely. She looked at her hands. The cut that she made was already healed and blood still smeared her skin but she could still see the black runes around her wrist and fingers.

Naruto carefully replaced the carpet then cleaning her hands. She steeled herself before stepping in front of the cracked mirror that hung on her bathroom door and took in her small frame. She gulped down the rising tension in her throat and pinched her cheek again. It stung. Her eyes moved to the zipper of her jacket. ' _Could it possibly be… that?'_

The zipper pull inched down, revealing a black tank top over her bandaged chest. That was normal. Pretending to be a boy became a little harder when her chest began to grow, hence the bandages. What was not normal was the black markings that littered her tanned skin.

As she undressed, more of the runes were revealed. They etched across her body in an elegant pattern, interweaving with the nine tail's prison and spreading out to her fingertips and toes. They weaved up her neck and into her hair. Removing the goggles from her forehead and lifting her bangs she saw that the runes came to a point in the middle of her forehead.

"I was right." She whispered in amazement. "I-It worked? It worked! Oh my gosh, it really worked!"

Naruto jumped in excitement only to slip on a dirty cloth and land on her back. The pain broke her out of her high mood. Her breaths evened out as she lay there staring at the off-white, water stained ceiling.

She had made the seal that covered her body to store her memories. Her soul, so to speak. Crazy idea right? Well, it had started out as just an experiment. She had, pretty much, mastered fuinjutsu, thanks to the fact that someone actually sat down and taught her.

The thought of her godfather made her chest ache slightly and she pushed the feeling down until she could think about it properly.

She would have never guessed that her little pet-project could send her into the past, well sort of. It seemed that her soul was sent back, seeing that she was currently a child. But if she was to be sure of anything she needed to examine the seal. Might as well find Kurama while she was at it.

As she stood up, she swept her short hair back. The yellow strands sprung back up in every direction. ' _It's strange. My hair was far more manageable when it was longer. Or will be.'_ She took one last glance at her child-sized body in the mirror and grimaced. "This will take some getting used to." She poked and prodded her undeveloped body. It had only just started to show curves. "I'm going to have to go through puberty again, aren't I?" With a sigh, she dressed in an old T-shirt and boxers then sat on her creaky bed. Laying down she closed her eyes, allowing her mind to clear.

Hopefully, this won't be too hard.

* * *

Plip

Plop

 _'Well, this is familiar_.'Naruto had opened her eyes to the sewer that made up her mindscape. She took in a deep breath and trudged through the knee-high water. With each step taking her closer to where the nine-tails should be. Soon the giant bars of the cage came into view. In her time, the cage had been opened and the old fox worked with her willingly. Now, it was sealed tight.

Naruto had opened her eyes to the sewer that made up her mindscape. She took in a deep breath and trudged through the knee-high water. With each step taking her closer to where the nine-tails should be. Soon the giant bars of the cage came into view. In her time, the cage had been opened and the old fox worked with her willingly. Now, it was sealed tight.

"Kurama..." her voice sounded unsure. She stopped a distance away. ' _I don't know how the seal affected him. Is this Kurama, my Kurama? Or was my friend replaced by his past self?'_

She shuffled her feet slightly before taking a few steps back. "Maybe if I checked the seal first..."

That said, Naruto performed the necessary hand signs. The markings on her skin glowed and separated from her body. They rose into the air and formed a sphere around her. The now golden seal spun lazily, twisting and winding about. She lifted her hand and touched a certain mark when it spun into view. Now, it was time to study. Her eyes darted back and forth as she moved the seal into different angles.

She had created this 'memory' seal in her mindscape. Spending years of time on it when in the outside world it was only months. And only when she slept, what little she got in wartime. She had found it easier to use her father's 'Eight Trigrams Seal' as a base. Then using a mix of her's and the Kyuubi's purified chakra, she wrote the runes that made up the seal.

The Kyuubi was an eternal being. If he were ever to be "destroyed" it would only be a matter of time before his chakra body would reform again. Her hope for this seal was, if that ever happened, that she would be, taken along for the ride, so to speak.

Why? You may ask. To keep the fur-ball in check. Along with the added bounce of sticking it to the Akatsuki. They could _not_ be separated and only death would release the Kyuubi… When he reformed in about one hundred or more year _after_ her death, that is.

She expected to be reborn or reformed into the future.

But it seemed that Kurama was not bound by time like mortals are. She had not taken this into account. This conflict may be the reason for their current situation. Her desires to change things, to fulfill her promises, and to protect her precious people; must have brought them back.

But to go against the natural flow of time took a _lot_ of chakra. As Naruto studied the runes she became more worried for her friend. "Will there be anything left? _"_ She had to check on him.

She performed the necessary hand signs again. Making the seal recede to the point that it only showed on a few points on her body. Much like Tsunade's 'Strength of a Hundred Seal'. This resulted in golden, jewel-like dots on her forehead, hands, and feet. Along with a few runes encircling her belly button that would not fade away.

She walked closer to the sealed gate and placed her hand on one of the massive pillars. Its smooth metallic surface was cold. Clenching her fists and straitening her shoulders she entered.

As she passed through the giant bars, she felt a tingling mist pass over her. The miasma thickened as she ventured deeper into the seal. Yet, still no fox. Naruto was about to give up her search when she saw a flicker of golden light. The closer she got the thinner the miasma became.

What she found amazed her. Floating above the endless expanse of water was a small golden fox. Nine thin tails wisped around the sleeping form like streams of light. The chakra that surrounded the little faux mammal was no longer demonic. It was like how it had been after she had fought the demon for his chakra in Cloud. Free of hate and malaise. Free of fear. In fact, it was the very chakra she had used for her seal. That was all that he had left. Everything else seemed to have been used up by their travel back in time. Both the chakra from the future and the past.

As she watched him one wispy tail dipped low and released a drop of chakra. It fell into the water below with a resounding plop. The rippling water seemed to clear slightly and the air was less heavy. "I see. You're purifying the seal. With almost thirteen years in this place, you've made quite a mess, right?" Remembering the state of her own little room, she twitched. "It seems we both have some housework to do, ya know?"


	4. To Hold the Future in my Hands

AN: Here is another chapter for my wonderful readers. Life has been hectic and frustrating for the last three weeks and your response has truly put a smile on my face. Thank you!

Now on with the story.

 **Chapter Three**

 **To Hold the Future in my Hands**

Umino Iruka was a busy man. Not only was he a teacher at the academy but he still took the occasional mission on the side. It didn't help that in his class was a very troublesome student. Said student usually pulled pranks and skipped class. But after what he saw yesterday, he couldn't help but worry. That look on Naruto's face had unsettled him. It was the look he had seen on comrades just before death. There was nothing peaceful about it and try as he might, he could never venture a guess of what goes through the minds of those who wear it.

So, why was it on a child who had not seen the horrors of combat or death? He dreaded to think of what it might be. ' _Could… that thing… be affecting him?'_

And so, Iruka stood in front of Naruto's door. The boy had not come to class that morning, only making the teacher worry more. Thankfully, his friend and fellow teacher, Mizuki, was back from whatever kept him away yesterday. So Iruka took off to retrieve his missing student or, at least, make sure he was ok.

He knocked. Nothing. He knocked again, and again nothing. The Naruto _had_ thrown up. That much was confirmed by Shikamaru and Choji when they returned to class yesterday. It was enough to enter without permission, right? To check on his student's health. His fingers wrapped around the door handle and he gave it a turn. Locked.

He looked around debating with himself. Concern for the possibly sick boy won out and he pulled out a few tools to pick the lock. After a minute of work, he heard a telltale click of the lock opening.

He stood before trying the door again, fully expecting it to open easily, only to be surprised when his nose hit the worn wood. ' _What?'_ The handle turned easily but the door would not move. He stood in confusion for a few minutes before trying again. It would not budge.

It was sort of disturbing.

Iruka looked around for a window to go through and found two on the side of the building. He was just about to climb over the railing to reach for the nearest one when he heard the door opening. He turned to see a blue eye peering through the crack. It blinked then narrowed before the door shut with a little more force than needed.

The slighted teacher was about to yell for the boy to open up when the door opened again. He moved to the entrance and peered inside. The room was dark as the drapes were drawn over the windows. Before his eyes fully adjusted to the dimmer light, he thought he saw Naruto despair under the covers atop the bed to his right.

"If you're coming in, shut the door." The muffled voice was laced with sleep and Iruka realized that he had woken the child. He stepped in fully, muttering a polite 'excuse me' then shut the door. With the light from the open door gone, Iruka had to wait for his eyes to adjust again.

This was the first time he had been inside the apartment. Sure, he had been there several times… outside. Yelling for the boy to get up and go to school. He had never be invited in. It sort of took the fight out of him.

"Naruto, you didn't come to class this morning… and you left early yesterday." He paused. "Are you well?"

The blanket shuffled and a small 'no' was heard. This caused the teacher to stiffen. He looked around the room quickly, noting that it was quite hot in the small room.

Iruka walked quickly to the glass patio door and pulled it open. The early afternoon light flooded the room and the fresh air seemed to push away the stuffiness slightly. He then went to open the window above Naruto's bed. He felt the blankets shift as he knelt over the sleepy child to push the glass plain open.

"What are you doing?" The muffled voice questioned again.

"You need fresh air… and this place stinks." When there was no answer he stepped back. _'Might as well make himself comfortable.'_ Iruka unzipped his flask vest and placed it on the table and pulled at the front of his shirt to help cool himself as he looked around him.

The apartment was a simple layout. One room, one bathroom, and a closet. The kitchenette consisted of a few cupboards, a sink, and a hot plate. Two windows along the east side of the building and the patio opposite the front door.

The room fell into silence and he took the few steps needed to stand over the boy. He thought of what else he could do. _'Fever, I'll check if he has that first.'_ Moving the cover away, he rested his hand on the sleeping boy's forehead, worried that he had fallen asleep so easily. ' _It's cool. No fever then. Maybe he just ate something bad?'_ His fingers brushed the spiky blond hair from the child's face. ' _Is that a mole? It looks… like a jewel.'_ His thoughts were interrupted when Naruto stirred and bright blue eyes opened.

The teacher backed away when Naruto sat up and rubbed her eye "Iruka Oniisan, why did you come here?"

Iruka's eyes widened and for some reason, his face felt hot. ' _That was… What… What was that? Where did that even come from?! Big brother? Is that what he thinks of me?'_ For some reason, he didn't dislike the thought.

When she got no answer, Naruto kicked her legs off the bed to better face the young man. She saw his flustered face then realized her mistake. Well, several mistakes. Why did she even let him in? _When_ did she let him in? She was so exhausted after examining the seal and finding Kurama, she let herself fall into a dreamless sleep.

It felt like moments after that she was woken by the knocking at her door. Her body moved on its own, feet dragging across the floor. Her mind was still heavy with sleep and after seeing her sensei she fell into old habits. Obviously letting the man in and going back to what she was doing before he arrived.

Sleep.

The man before her shifted, bringing her attention back to him. This was not her Niichan. At least not yet. No, their bond had not grown to the point she knew yet. "Um… I…" She didn't know what to say.

Upon hearing her voice again Iruka snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh uh, you made quite a scene… in class that is." His little smile fell to an expression of worry as the child moved back against the wall. "Are you well?"

Naruto brought her knees to her chest and fingered the sheet by her feet. She couldn't look at him. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just had a disturbing nightmare… Probably didn't help that my stomach was hurting too" She lied. She actually couldn't recall anything that happened before she 'woke up'.

Iruka watched his student closely. There was something else that the child was not saying but he decided to not push the issue now. "Well," He scratched the bridge of his nose and looked away. He had to find a way to push away the gloom that had settled. The words left his lips before it was even a complete thought. "You should take better care of yourself. Can't have my Otouto getting sick, can I?" He chanced a glance at the blonde child, hoping he hadn't gone too far.

Naruto's face could brighten a room. The smile was so bright and warm that Iruka couldn't help but smile himself. Then he found himself being pulled into a bear hug. ' _So impulsive. So Naruto. So… what is that?'_

So, yeah, she couldn't help herself. The events of the last thirty or so hours and her past, now future again, was draining. And to have the comfort of one of her loved ones. She needed this hug! Everything was perfect until her Niichan froze which made her freeze. Her eyes snapped open and she looked to the mirror. On the floor underneath, lay her bindings. ' _Oh, crud! He knows.'_

To say that everything that had been on Iruka's mind before he entered the small apartment was gone, would be an understatement. His mind was blown. It took copious amounts of convincing and tea to calm the man enough for him to listen to Naruto's explanation.

By the time the academy teacher left later that evening. He had a better understanding of the life of Uzumaki Naruto. He knew that the villagers had been cold towards her but the beatings and harassment?

He felt guilty that he had not known sooner. That he also, in the past, had felt some contempt towards the child. Through the entire visit, though, no one touched the 'elephant in the room'.

Why?

Why did the villagers hurt her?

Why did they treat her like trash?

Why did they call her, demon?

"I pretend to be a boy to prevent further harm. Sure, I get beaten every once in a while, but at least… well, I'm lucky that that is it. When I'm strong enough to protect myself, then I'll stop." The way she had said that, like it was a matter of fact and not something to think much on, made him feel uneasy.

* * *

After Iruka left, Naruto stood at the door where she watched him disappear from the quiet street. It was the time of day where most people had already rushed home and were now eating dinner with their families.

The street she lived on was lined with low-income apartment buildings and a few older looking homes. A public garden and small playground sat a few buildings away from hers. In the opposite direction, only a few blocks away, was the academy.

It was all so familiar.

Her time spent with Iruka, the familiar faces of her friends, even the smell of the chilled evening air. It was all so… normal. As if she had actually just woken from a dream. A terrible, sorrowful nightmare that in time could be forgotten.

She knew better than that, though. The nightmare _was_ real. Everything she knew and loved _was_ destroyed and yet here they were. Whole and untouched.

A tear slid down her cheek. She felt so mixed up inside. The pain of lose was still so fresh. The wound still bleeding. Then there was the absolute joy that filled her. They were alive! Everyone she cared for. Everyone she fought so hard to protect. Lives. Here and now!

It was overwhelming. She gripped the door frame for support as the tears continued to fall but she still held back the waves that pushed and pulled at her resolve. She couldn't break down here. Not where others could see.

Her body moved, stepping out into the street. Each step was a bit quicker until she was running as fast as her young legs could take her. When she reached the staircase that led up to the great stone monument that looked over the village, she began to leap over several steps at a time.

When she reached the top, she continued on into the forest behind the stone faces. The girl ran until her body was unable to move anymore, collapsing onto the forest floor. It was there several miles from anyone that she let her emotion flood her. Sobs racked her body. Screams of frustration ripped at her throat. Hands clawed and punched the ground beneath her.

This continued until she was utterly exhausted and drifted to sleep where she fell.

When she finally woke, the sun was high in the sky. She felt light and oddly refreshed despite her dirty, tear-stained state. The young Uzumaki stood and began the long walk back to the village. She didn't know how long it would take but she could use the time to think clearly about what she should do.

A part of her kept insisting that she let things be. Be the kid she was never allowed to be. But where would that bring her? If she did nothing but play, things would still end tragically maybe even worse.

She had to be serious, wise, and cunning. But no one could know so she would have to keep up a mask… add that to her hiding the fact that she was a girl _and_ the Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. No… she could barely keep up with two lies… to add another…

Something had to give yet all three secrets were vital to her survival and countless of others. Well, maybe the 'I'm a girl' one could be let go a little sooner. But she wasn't ready emotionally for that.

She had to confide in someone. The first person to come to mind was Jiraiya but they had yet to meet in this time. She didn't even know where he could be. Then there was the Hokage. He was the _leader_ of the village and a dear friend. Of course, she could choose him.

Admittedly, she was not a planner but an 'on the fly' kind of fighter. So she needed a great strategist. She needed a Nara. But Shikamaru was not ready to be pulled into the battle yet. There was his dad. He was something important, right? Captain of the troops? Jonin something? Maybe with Jiji's help, she could enlist the Nara head's help.

Naruto stopped at a stream to clean up. The cold water did wonders in waking and clearing her mind. She sat for a time as she recalled the events of her 'past'.

Madara. The very thought of him, even just his name passing through her mind made her recoil. That _cursed_ man. Her hand clutched at the spot above her heart. She has to stop him, no matter what. He could not be revived. That meant eliminating Kabuto… and Orochimaru.

Not only did that snake nearly destroy her home but he took her best friend. Twisting Sasuke to his will and feeding his hate for his brother. None of that could ever happen again. And she will be sure of that.

She had no problem with killing the two, not at all, except she had so little time to prepare before the exams would start. If the academy graduation was only in a few days then she only had three months to regain the strength needed.

' _Three months!_ '

Her eyes widened as she reviewed what she did in those three months. She could save Haku. Maybe they could truly be friends. And then she'd have to do something about Zabuza. He couldn't die or Haku would be sad so she had to somehow convince the named 'Demon of the Mist' to either join her or the Leaf. Though she needed more info on him and the Village hidden in the Mist.

The girl stood and continued her walk. There has to be a way to warn the other Jinchuuriki about the Akatsuki without anyone finding out about her knowledge. They have to be prepared as well.

Then there was Gaara and his siblings. As she walked, a thought came to mind. The Kazekage has not died yet. She could send a letter to worn the Hidden Sand of Orochimaru's betrayal to their short alliance. Gaara could still have his father. The girl stopped mid step. Would Gaara want that? She recalled the boy saying that his father saw him as a fail experiment and routinely sent assassins after him.

If the current Kazekage were to live, Gaara may not have the chance to become the Kazekage when he did. The Leaf and Sand may not become allies. And then there was the attack that Orochimaru will organize. His plan to use the Kazekage's face to enter the village and to use the Sand troops to aid in his fight.

If she changed that, she could not use the knowledge she had to trap the white snake and put an end to him before he could do any more damage. In order for her to succeed some must die…

She hated it but it was true.

By the time she reached the monument's top, the sun was halfway in its descent into night. She walked up to the edge of the cliff. The entire village was spread out before her. It was this moment that she knew, she would do anything to protect them.

Movement caught her eye and she turned to see a masked ANBU crouched in a tree. She doubted that he was the only one there but she could only sense him. She hadn't used her voice all day so when she spoke it was slightly rough. "You don't have to worry about me leaving, Tiger-san. I could never do such a thing." She looked out again to the buildings below. "I love this place too much to abandon it."


	5. The Old Academy and Renewed Friendships

**...**

 **Chapter Four**

 **The Old Academy** **and Renewed Friendships**

It had been four days since the dobe ran out of class, claiming that he was sick. It wasn't unusual for the idiot. His constant skipping and fooling around was as expected as the sun rising each morning. Sasuke leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on the table's surface and lacing his fingers together. He thought back to just before the blonde ran out the other day. He couldn't understand the look directed at him. It was nothing like the annoying competitive looks he had come to expect whenever Naruto faced him.

It's not like he cared anyway. The blonde had proven useless in his eyes, a waste of space. Yet, every time he closed his eyes or let his mind wander, those darkened blue orbs would take hold of his thoughts.

The slight grinding of the sliding classroom door caught the boy's attention and his gaze, again, moved to see which of his classmates had arrived. Again, it's not that he cared. He was _not_ looking for the yellow spikes that accompanied the eyes that pledged him all weekend.

A new batch of irritating giggles irrupted when the group of girls saw him looking towards them as they entered the classroom. His mouth tilted in a grimace before looking away, closing his eyes and reviewing the material he had studied the night before.

The classroom quieted as Mizuki-sensei began the roll call. Names were read out and students replied with a 'here' or 'present'. The door sounded again, almost unnoticeable this time as if the opener took care to not draw attention. Sasuke had not expected it to be Naruto, yet there he was with that stupid grin on his face as he apologized to Iruka-sensei for being late.

The class progressed without incident. The first period was spent reviewing the village history and then geography. They were asked to separate into groups to figure out a particularly hard question. Before he was bombarded by hopeful fangirls, Sasuke noticed the Nara and Akimichi heirs approach Naruto and sit down on either side of the blonde. It was odd, not like he cared, but still odd.

The Uchiha decided to put the _incident_ behind him. It wasn't worth wasting time on it, seeing that the dobe was acting normal again. He turned his thoughts again to how he was going the train that afternoon. Burying the picture of azure eyes filled with pain and longing deep within his mind.

* * *

Naruto sat at a table in the front of the class where no one else sat. Her mind was on the self-evaluation she gave herself last night, wondering how her shadow clones were doing with the chakra control exercises she had tasked them to do that day. How she wished she could be out with them instead of being stuck in class. The teachers droned on, asking questions here or there. She wasn't called on until Iruka nee took over as Mizuki left to get some maps. The question directed to her was simple, something about how many smaller nations were between the Land of Earth and the Land of Fire.

Her answer was quick and unthinking but correct. She had just reserved a batch of memories from her clones and was sorting through the information. "Ame, Kusa, Taki all share borders with Earth and Fire." Silence met her and she looked up to see a stunned teacher. "What? Am I wrong?" She realized her mistake after Iruka said that she was correct before moving on with the review. Many of her classmates and Iruka were giving her questioning looks. ' _Great! Not the attention I wanted._ '

The class was soon told to separate into groups and Naruto debated on what she should do. Her past self might have tried the get in Sakura's group. Should she try? Before she could get up, the empty seats on either side of her were filled. Choji on one side and Shikamaru on the other. The boys looked to her as the Nara spoke. "Do you know the answer to this question too or was that a one-time thing earlier?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled the paper with the question closer. It was a hypothetical mission dealing with mathematics and a forest terrain. "Well, if you threw the kunai at this angle…" her finger traced the map under the question "you _could_ hit the target… but I wouldn't risk it."

"Why not?" Choji asked, for once not snacking. "If you take out the enemy the mission would be over."

"There's too much risk to the hostage." Shikamaru drawled and the three settled into a quick and easy discussion. Soon after their answer was jotted down and the paper handed in, the class was ushered outside for some sparring practice. The two boys were set against their opponents and Naruto had to wait until a sparring partner was open.

Instead of sitting idly by she walked a distance away and started to work on some katas. It felt clumsy in her smaller body but by the time a teacher called her name she had improved a lot. There were only fifteen minutes before sparring time was over. It was another set of teachers supervising the outdoor training, after all. Iruka and Mizuki were inside, preparing for the exams or something like that.

She was set up against, amazingly, Sasuke. Apparently, the teachers wanted to see her humiliated and knew that she didn't stand a chance against the Uchiha. She hesitated for a moment but not long enough to make anyone question her. Standing across from the boy she came to the realization that she had an advantage over him. She knew his style. His likely moves. She knew how he ticked. A grin spread across her face. This would be fun.

They stood across from each other in the marked out sparring ring. Sasuke was staring at her with bored eyes and she returned it with a pleasant smile, causing the boy's brow to twitch. He didn't like the dobe's change of behavior.

When the start was announced, Sasuke came at her with a quick punch to the gut. _'Well, obviously he wants to get this done quickly.'_ She was just barely able to dodge by jumping up over his head. Surprised gasps could be heard from the onlookers as she used the Uchiha's head as a springboard. Her hand laced through his dark hair as she twisted in the air above him.

The moment her feet touched the worn ground, she dashed towards him. She ducked and weaved around him as he continued in his attempts to land a hit. It was like a spirited dance, short-lived, as it was. His fist caught her right shoulder and she was sent outside of the sparing ring, ending the match.

Cheers from the crowd sounded as the Uchiha's fan club celebrated his victory. But he paid them no attention as he watched the dobe stand up and dust away dirt from orange clothes. Their eyes connected and he could almost hear the question within the blue orbs.

 _'Do you see me now, teme?'_

* * *

She knew it all. Every single answer on the test. No, she was not a genius. Far from it in fact. She just had a lifetime of hard study and experience in her head that her twelve-year-old-self did not the first time around. So the question was, should she show off all of her gained knowledge and make all of those 'teachers' jaws drop to the floor, those who hindered her learning her whole academy career. Or should she follow the path she took before that will guarantee her placement on team seven?

Choices. Choices.

The first option was tempting, to say the least. The looks on their faces would be great. Then again, they could turn it around and say that the 'demon child' cheated. What affirmed her choose though was when she caught sight of the silvery blue hair of Mizuki as he passed the written test sheets to each examinee.

Oh, she will get her cake and eat it too. She grinned down at the paper set before her, her plan was now set.

After her 'arrival' to the past and momentary breakdown, she continued going to class as to be expected. She would have just sent a clone in her place as she trained but she was unsure of how long the jutsu would last. Seeing as it took a lot more effort to create one, let along the twenty she managed that first morning, she decided it would be safest to go to class in person.

It was weird, though, the day she went back to school. She sat down away from the others trying to keep to herself. But it seemed as soon as an opportunity showed itself, Shikamaru and Choji moved from their spot to sit by her. With one on either side of her. This continued for the rest of the week. She would sit in different spots and they would follow as if they were afraid of leaving her alone.

It kind of annoyed her but she was happy to.

When she walked into the classroom where the written test was to take place she spotted her stalkers. They sat with a set free between them. She sighed at their wordless invitation but complied for the first time that week. As she sat Choji offered her some chips. The barbecue flavored snack left her fingers stained and she had to lick them well to get it off. ' _How does he eat these without making a mess_?'

The test started and the room fell into silence except for the scribbles of pens against papers.

She had answered a few of the questions wrong on the written test. Couldn't be perfect now, could we? It was just enough to be believable and still pass. She even nudged the sleeping Nara awake and gave him a glare. It must have been convincing enough because she saw the boy gulp than start working on his test.

In the practical exams, she was set to spar against Kiba. The boy sat his little nin-dog on the ground and boasted that this would be the easiest part of the exams. Oh, she was _so_ not going to take that lying down! Her lips curved up in a cheerful grin and she cracked her knuckles as they took their places.

She had the smarts and the same amount of chakra as her future self but her body was still that of a child. Her speed and strength did not match Kiba's. But she held out using wits and stamina. Nobody can match her in stamina! In the end, it was a tie. Better than last time, right?

Of course, with genjutsu, she boomed. She had a lot of work to do in that area, mainly in her chakra control. With the extra chakra she now had, her control was worse than ever. It was only that morning that she got the idea to make a seal that would suppress a portion of it and let it release slowly with time. That way her body can adjust and she could have better control. Not that it could help her any, now. She still needed to make the seal.

Now, was the test in ninjutsu, she stood in front of Iruka and another female teacher who scowled upon seeing Naruto. Yippy! The woman shuffled some paper in front of her and without looking up announced "Uzumaki, Naruto. Perform three clones."

Naruto tilted her head to the side and chewed on her bottom lip as she weighed her options. What had changed to make this woman one of her examiners instead of Mizuki? The thought was troubling. But convenient. With Mizuki not there, she could truly pass the first time.

"Well?" The woman tapped her pen against the table irritably. And Iruka let out a long sigh.

"I can't."

Iruka's eyes widened and the woman smiled. "Well, then you-"

"I can't" She interrupted the woman. "Because my chakra will overload any regular clone. I've got a ton, ya know? But I can do something much better." With that said, she made the sign for the shadow clone and the room was filled with Narutos. The woman's mouth hung agape and Iruka wasn't doing much better.

The clones were dispelled leaving the room temporarily clouded in vapor and she ran up to the table. "Well, do I pass?" Iruka blinked then smiled.

"Yes." He handed her the shiny forehead protector. "Though you will tell me how you learned that jutsu."

"Only if you do me a favor, Nii-san." She whispered the last part so that only he heard.

 _'This is deadly.'_ He gulped. ' _Can't resist.'_ "And that would be?"

She grinned. And he swore he saw an evil glint in her eye. "Keep it a secret that I passed. At least until I say so. I guess you could tell the old man, though." Before he knew it she was gone. ' _What is she_ _planning?'_ He glanced at the other teacher and an eyebrow raised. _'And when did she fall asleep?'_


	6. Facing One's Heart

AN: Thank you to the guest that pointed out that I had spelled Mizuki's name wrong and to SleeplessCuriosity for your comment about Iruka's and Naru's relationship. Thanks to both of you I decided to go back and change a few things. Mainly correcting Mizuki's name and tweaking Iruka's visit to Naru's apartment. It's not much but I hope gives their growing friendship a more natural feel.

To all of my readers: I love hearing from you! I'll try to reply to everyone and answer your questions if any. Your comments help me think in different perspectives which makes a better story.

Please continue the read and review.

AveonThorn

 **Chapter Five**

 **Facing One's Heart**

He was almost too predictable. "Naruto-Kun, do you have a minute?" His fake smile was obvious now. "I heard what happened. I really think you can make it as a shinobi, so I found another way for you to retake the test. Are you interested?"

 _'Hook, line, and sinker. Though, I'm sure he's thinking the same thing right now_.' Naruto was smiling widely as she walked away from her conversation with Mizuki. Why did she choose to play the fool and follow the traitor's plain? Simple. She wanted the chance to beat him up again.

Ok, so there was more to it than that. What she wanted the most was to get her hands on the Scroll of Seals again. ' _Call me greedy if you want. I need all the help I can get!'_ The last time she had looked into the scroll she had learned the shadow clone jutsu. A jutsu that had become instrumental in her fighting style, training, and daily life.

With how things were now, she had a chance to prevent so many bad things from happening. To keep the promises she could not keep before. And to do that, she needed to be stronger. She needed as many options as possible.

* * *

Naruto didn't want to take any chances. So after the students were dismissed for the day she went straight to the market to buy the supplies she needed to make her chakra suppuration seal. When she looked for ink and brushes that morning, she found a dry well and crusty bristles. Unforgivable. Plan and simple. She couldn't just use her blood either, the desired seal would be too delicate and complex to use the same method as her apartments security seals.

She entered the small ninja wares shop and began browsing through the many items. She heard some movement from the back and a man's voice sounded behind the curtained door. "Be out in a minute. Just about don't back here."

Naruto looked up and replayed "No problem, just looking for some ink."

"You'll find that by the scrolls along the right wall."

"Thank you." She heard the shopkeeper enter the front of the store and place a heavy box down with a pained grunt. She picked up a lovely brush with flowers carved along the wooden handle. It wasn't quite her style but that didn't mean that she couldn't admire the workmanship. "Do you have any ink stones?" she asked as she placed the brush back on the shelf.

"Just the inkwells for now" the man turned to finally face his customer "I could put in an order… YOU. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? OUT. OUT!" The man actually threw a kunai at the startled blonde. She ran from the shop, stopping only after she came to a small secluded park.

Her body was shaking. The man's words that rang in her ears were soon joined by other voices.

"Filthy demon"

"Unwanted trash"

"Out!"

"Leave here"

"Go die"

"Monster!"

She knew she would have to face this sooner or later. It's why she kept to herself that week and didn't wander the village until now. She knew she would face their hatred again but she didn't think that it would hurt this much. A sob left her shaking frame as she fell to her knees. Tears fell to the dirt path.

' _You could just kill them all this time.'_ She froze mid-sob. ' _They never will truly accept you…'_ the voice continued _'especially if you keep so many from dying. It was only the deaths and the pain that got them singing a different tune. They will never appreciate what you've sacrificed.'_

The girl stared at her hands, confused. "Where did that come from?"

 _'Pathetic. Can't even recognize your true self? Your true feelings!'_ The voice came from in front of her now and she looked up to see… herself. The figure before her seemed to fluctuate, though. In one moment it resembled her current body and in the next, she saw her grown form. Though each representation of herself held a more animalistic look with their red and black eyes.

Her true feelings? Her innermost thoughts? Aw! Now she knew what was going on. With her training in Cloud, she had to confront 'herself' as a means to bring her mind to peace. If she could not, she would never be able to fully control the Kyuubi's chakra.

' _Thought I had to stand in front of a special waterfall to talk to you_. _Didn't we already go through this?_ '

The doppelganger switched to a younger version. ' _I hate them! They should all just go and die…'_ she wiped her eyes with a dirty sleeve _'who needs them anyway?_ '

Naruto knew the pain reflected in the little one's eyes. ' _I know it hurts_.' she took a step forward. 'But you can't let yourself be swallowed by the darkness.' Her arms wrapped around the small form and it clung to her desperately as she soothed the crying child.

She understood now that these were the emotions of her child self that had not yet been resolved. So she spoke the words she had wished to hear in her time. Words of encouragement and hope.

When she came to, she found herself leaning against a tree. She shifted to a more comfortable position as she took in the view before her. Above the trees was a beautiful sunset. ' _It's almost time_.' She drew in a deep breath, the evening air was filled with the musty earth and leafs of the quiet park.

The girl sat for a time, relishing in the rare moment of peace before standing and leaving her little place of solitude.

* * *

That night she snuck into the Hokage's residence but she decided to do things differently this time. After making a few clones, she made her way to the old man's personal office where she knew he would be and stood in front of the door. ' _Ok, keep yourself together, Naruto. You're just going to see Jiji. For the first time in years. So what if you broke down horribly when he died. He's alive now and you're going to keep it that way. I just have to-.'_

"Naru-chan" his gruff voice sounded from behind the door. "You're normally not this careless while performing a prank. Come inside, child."

 _'Calm yourself_.' Naruto flung open the door and stepped inside. "Aw! Jiji, no fair. How could you tell?" she said as she scratched the back of her head, eyes closed tightly. The Hokage took a puff from his long pipe and released it in a slow and relaxed breath. The smoke filled the air and tickled her sensitive nose making her sneeze.

"It was not that hard to tell, Naru-chan. I expect better from someone who passed the Academy exams. Even if it was just barely."

This made the blond pout as she rubbed her nose. "I had my reasons" she mumbled.

"Come again?"

"Nothing." She now fully faced the man. He sat behind his desk in a large wooden chair. Papers were spread across the desk, evidence of a late night of work. "Could I… um."

"What is it, child?" Before he knew what was happening she had crossed the room and was in his arms hugging him tightly.

"Just for a little bit, please." Her voice was muffled in his robes and her grip tightened. All he could do was pat her back and wait. He didn't miss the wetness on his robe nor the slight shaking of her body. When she released her hold, she climbed up into his lap like she had done when she was four and leaned against his shoulder. She was still so small.

"I've got a lot to tell you, Jiji." She whispered after wiping her eyes. "It's been a long time since we've last talked, ya know."

Sarutobi Hiruzen was confused by the girl's actions. They had last visited a week ago and she was acting like it had been years. They fell into silence and she seemed content with her place on his lap. Hiruzen had never raised a daughter. The closest reference he had was his former student, Tsunade. He grimaced as he remembered that the young Senju had major mood swings at this age. "Naru-Chan, could this be about" he hesitated "female thing?"

 _'He did not just go there!'_ "No!" She jumped off and bopped his head. "I _know_ all I need about that. Thank you very much." She was _not_ going through that talk again. "Sheesh! Anyway, I'm here about something else entirely, ya know."

"And what would that be, Naru-Chan?" He rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Mizuki." She refused to call him sensei. "He seems to be under the impression that I did not pass." The old man didn't miss the glint in her eye.

"And…"

"He told me that he would give me a second chance. An older test." He was now _very_ interested. Leaning forward, he listened intently as she told him the details of the mock test. It was easy to see that Mizuki wanted to use the child as a scapegoat for something. When she finished he leaned back.

"I'm glad you told me of this, Naru-chan. Now, why don't you go home and I'll take care of things."

"I'm sorry. I can't. You see, this is my chance for revenge. Pranks, though satisfying, don't always help." She took a step back. "I _know_ that all the teachers, accepted Iruka-sensei, have been doing all they can to stop me from learning. I won't take it out on _them,_ though. They think that what they were doing was for the best… But with Mizuki, I can take out all my frustration on him _and_ help catch a baddie!"

"Naru-chan, I will not allow you to endanger yourself! Now, you will stay here tonight so I can keep an eye on you." He moved to stand and grabbed her shoulder.

Naruto smiled one of her rare, genuine smiles. "It nice to know you care, Jiji, but I'm also testing my skills tonight. By now, I already have the scroll and am on my way. I'll see you in the morning old man. We still have a lot to talk about." With a wink, Naruto disappeared into a puff of smoke. Leaving the befuddled Hokage to gape at the spot that the shadow clone had dispelled.

* * *

The rest of the evening played out how she remembered it. Except after her clones retrieved the scroll, one left with the stolen item as the other waited for the opportune time to use the substitute jutsu, which happened to be when the original bopped the Hokage on the head.

The time she had used to learn one jutsu, she now used to copy the Scroll of Seals. It was surprisingly quick, using a jutsu that Sai had taught her. The ink swirled and flowed across the parchment. As it did so she read and found that she already knew more than one of the jutsu. But the others made her tingle with excitement.

"Naruto?" ' _Well, that took long enough_.' It had been an hour since she finished her copying. And she had been resting against the tree. "What did you get yourself into, young lady!?" Iruka looked irate.

She shot him a look. "Keep it down, will you?"

"Yes, that would be wise." The two turned to see Mizuki enter the clearing. "And did he just call you a _girl_ , Naruto-Kun?"

The girl's shoulders slumped and she back-handed Iruka on the shoulder, speaking to him through gritted teeth. "I didn't want _him,_ of all people, knowing that, Iruka-sensei" The back-handed man rubbed his shoulder, feeling a bit put in place.

"Anyway, Iruka-San," Mizuki licked his lips as his eyes slide from the 'girl' to his 'friend'. "We should take this little thief in. You take the 'girl' and I'll handle the scroll." The silver-haired ninja started toward the scroll that lay on the ground. His hand inching towards his kunai pouch, ready to attack at any moment. But what he did not expect was to have the scroll booby-trapped. Several blades flew after him. One sliced passed his left shoulder, making a trail of blood fall after it. He backed away, scowling. "What is this!?" He glared at the blonde.

The girl stepped forward and smirked. Yes, she knew how to smirk. Thank you, Sasuke. "I already talked to the Hokage about your little… test. Of course, he didn't want me out here to confront you. But I just couldn't resist." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a dark blue cloth. It swung out revealing a metal plate. "You see" she began again as she replaced her goggles with the Hitai-ate. "I figured out your little plan. And I am no failure."

The easy look on Mizuki's face melted away. His scowl deepened as he pulled out his large shuriken.

"OK, what the heck is going on here?" Iruka placed himself between of the two.

"Come now, Iruka-san. Haven't you figured it out yet? Oh well, I'll enjoy killing you and then the demon brat."

The two teachers exchanged blows. Using moves that still impressed Naruto. ' _Yeah, Iruka Oniisan is awesome!'_ She let them fight it out for a bit until the traitor started spouting out about the Kyuubi and the deaths of Iruka's parents.

"It's not true, Naruto. I don't feel that way. Don't listen to him!"

"I know. I know how you feel. Thank you for caring." She smiled at him then looked to Mizuki. With a calmness that surprised the two men, she spoke. "You think that will rattle me, Mizuki? This _news_ that the nine tailed fox is sealed within me. The fourth Hokage performed the seal, right? Do you find his abilities lacking?"

The traitorous man paused. "What?"

"Do you have such little faith, in the man who was named the greatest shinobi in Leaf history? Have you forgotten about his mastery of fuinjutsu? And that he sacrificed himself to perform this seal?" She lay her hand on her stomach but never broke eye contacted with the man. "With that said, do you think that he would _allow_ the Kyuubi to take over the child in which it was sealed!?"

The question hung in the air.

"J-just like a fox. Trying to be cunning?! You will not fool me!" Mizuki spat out hysterically.

"No. Because you're already a fool." She cracked her knuckles and smiled. "It looks like I get to do this the fun way now!" By the time the ANBU arrived, Mizuki was a bloody, bruised and unrecognizable mess.

 _'Yes, revenge could be quite sweet. Just don't tell Sasuke that…'_


	7. Where can I find solace?

**.**

AN: Here is another chapter for my lovely readers. Thank you for all the love and enjoy.

AveonThorn

.

 **Chapter Six**

 **Where can I find solace?**

Living another lifetime, dying, and going back to the past can be a little mentally challenging.

Even more so, because Naruto can recall every single thing that happened from the time she completed the memory seal. Sure, she had the other memories as well. They were just not as clear, like a photograph that was left in the sun for too long. What this meant for the young girl was that the majority of Fourth Shinobi War and the deaths of friend and foe alike were fresh in her mind. With that was all of the emotional turmoil.

The memories of her childhood, which were just as unpleasant, were just as clear. Her little meeting with 'herself' most likely unlocked what was suppressed when her 'past self' and 'future self' merged into one. At least, that's what she thought.

It was enough to drive anyone insane.

So, Naruto decided to create a haven. Somewhere to collect herself and meditate. The current state of her home was not that place but she didn't have the heart to leave it. So she decided to put all the knowledge she got from the many times she had to help to rebuild the village to use. It would be a long-term project with all of the training she needed to do. But with the help of shadow clones, things should be easier.

That meant that her home would be under construction but it wasn't something she wanted people to know. She loved the villagers, truly, but there were quite a few jerks among them. So to prevent any unneeded actions from said jerks, she created a low-level camouflage seal. Who needs genjutsu anyway?

* * *

Naruto had woken the morning after the 'Mizuki beating' to a tapping and flutter of feathers.

She looked up to see a small bird at her window. She groaned before lifting her leg and using her toes to push the glass plain open then hid back in her little cocoon of warmth. With a chirp and a flutter, the little guest entered and landed on the golden mess of hair that poked out from under the warm covers.

The bird pecked at the hair until a hand shot out from the blanket and swatted it away. "Ok. Ok. I'll get up." Naruto sat with a yawn and crossed her legs as she let the bird perch on her finger. She untied the little message from its leg and it flew away.

Naruto fell back into her pillow and used her foot again to close the window. She stared at the rolled paper for a minute, knowing what it would be. A summons to the Hokage's office.

Before she could peel open the message her stomach growled. Putting the paper on the empty side table by her bed, she stretched and stood. "The old man can wait till after I eat. No sense going out hungry."

Soon she was sitting at her kitchen table eating a cup of ramen. Her hair was wet from the quick shower she took before she searched through her tiny cabinet.

She knew she was stalling. This wasn't like her! But… what could she say to him? How could she explain her… unique situation? So she filled her early morning with jotting down possible floor plans and inking the camo seals onto the outer walls of the apartment building. She had to use her blood as ink again until she had the proper supplies.

The message sat almost forgotten until she finally pulled together enough nerve to answer it. The young Uzumaki stood at the door as she slipped her sandals on then created several clones to clean and start ripping out the moldy carpets while she was gone.

As she was locking her door she heard the light tap of someone's approaching footsteps. She turned to see two ANBU standing behind her. They looked relaxed but she could tell the two were ready to give chase if she chose to run. She couldn't blame them. In her youth, she had given the masked ninja a hard time with her pranks.

She smiled at the memory of a freshly painted Hokage monument and then realized with slight horror that the defacing of the stone faces should have happened last week! Her finest work was not completed.

A part of her wanted to run and remedy the loss of such fine artwork and to see how she fared against the elite shinobi but she had stalled long enough. "I know," she said with a sigh and lifted the slip of paper "I'm going."

With her little haven on the way, she needed someone to give her some mental support. She had already determined that person to be the third Hokage but she couldn't help the nerves feelings inside. Even so, she allowed herself to be 'escorted' to the old man. Not because she was ordered to be there, due to the 'stupid' stunt she pulled the night before.

That is how she found herself sitting in front of the Hokage with an AMBU guard standing behind her.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat behind his desk which was filled with paperwork and scrolls. At the moment, the papers were swept to the side. His arms rested on the polished wood surface, fingertips pressed together as he studied the small girl. "Uzumaki Naruto. You have some explaining to do. Not only about last night but also the time you disappeared the other day."

The disguised girl's eyes widen slightly. "Oh, ah that." She scratched the back of her head. "I was working through some… _emotional_ issues. Kinda' wanted to be alone for that." She looked the old Hokage in the eyes and gave him a sad smile before her gaze settled on the hands that were folded in her lap. He followed her gaze and saw the slight tremor in her hands.

The room lapsed into silence for a moment before Naruto shook her head and let out a nervous laugh. She looked around the room, glancing at the cat masked AMBU behind her. "Don't cha think that it would be best to talk in private?"

The Hokage sighed at the familiar question. The girl prided herself in keeping her gender a secret. With the wave of his hand, his personal guards left the room.

"A privacy barrier would be great too." She smiled. He raised a bushy gray brow but complied. The moment the barrier was up she was out of her set searching the room. A few minutes later she had a hand full of bugs and placed them on his desk. Without a word she looked to him and motioned for him to destroy the devices.

Hiruzen was speechless. How had she found them when he had no idea that they were even there? He saw her brow twitch in annoyance and decided to do as he was told. Again. How was this happening? _What_ was happening?

"Finally." She mumbled and started to pace back and forth. It was a good thing Tsunade had ensured the office was 'clean' and had made her 'sweep' the office on a semi-regular basis. The girl continued pacing as she tried to gather her thoughts. Her steps were quick and sharp yet from time to time a step would falter when it looked as if she were about to speak.

"Well?" He spoke with impatience.

"Ok, ok. Let me think." She sat but her knee continued to shake anxiously. "First off, there's a _lot_ to be said, but I _can't_ say it all. Not now. Not…" She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "It might mess things up more than it already is. And second," she started warily "you're the _only_ one that I can trust with this at this time. Please…" she held his gaze. "Do not destroy that trust, Hokage-Sama."

He had known this child her whole life. Yes, in the beginning, he did not take the time he should have to watch her more closely. Which is why she had spent several months surviving on the streets after the matron of the orphanage kicked her out. And why he now took time every week to spend with her, whether that be eating at Ichiraku's or more often just chatting in his office as he worked.

This girl in front of him was different. Though she looked the same she did not _feel_ the same, which was worrisome. Even more so with the unspoken threat, she had just given. There was something about the way she held herself. The slope of her shoulders, the crease in her brow, even the subtle movements she made. All of these observations told him that this was an experienced shinobi before him.

Experienced but…rusty? As if her body wasn't up to par with her mind. It made no sense. His train of thought was interrupted as the girl before him continued.

"You see, I know things… things that will happen in the future. That's because I… I've _lived_ it already. I know, I sound crazy!" She stood and started to pace the room again, fisting her hands in her hair. "I mean if it wasn't me who ' _did the traveling',_ I'd be the first yelling 'crockpot'! Of course, I probably wouldn't be this confuse if Kurama would just wake up!"

"Naruto" Hiruzen sighed to himself at her ramblings. Despite the sudden changes the girl had shown, there was no doubt that this child was Naruto.

"Sure, I know the whole thing took a lot out of him…" the girl spoke more to herself now "But—"

"Naruto!"

"What!?" she spun around to face him.

The Hokage was staring at her like she had sprouted a second head. ' _Traveling? Future? And who is this Kurama?'_ There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "I have more questions now than when you entered that door." He pointed to the office door that led to the hallway.

Naruto let out a slow breath and sat down again and began a bit more calmly. "Things ended up real bad…" she placed her hand over her heart, where no scar marred her skin but she still felt the phantom pain. "I… failed."

Her fists clenched before she looked up at him with fervent eyes. "There were so many things that went wrong. So many lives-" She stopped herself and forced down the lump in her throat. "I didn't expect to be _here_ … to have this chance but I _don't_ want to lose it! I need as much help as I can get. I… I don't…"

Hiruzen leaned back in his large wooden chair studying her every action. When the girl seemed to be at a loss for words, he spoke. "What you are saying is impossible." Her body stiffened as she saw the distrust he held.

It… hurt.

"…but," the girl's head shot up as the man before her continued. "You've always had a way of spinning the world on its head. If what you say _is_ true, how exactly did you 'travel'? And when from?" He saw a flicker of hope in her eyes before she blinked and rubbed some moisture away.

"I made a seal? It acted differently than what I intended. There were a lot of unknown factors." She spoke slowly as she chose the right words. "How do I explain this?" she furrowed her brows. "So, I didn't connect the seal to my physical body 'cause I didn't want to end up like a zombie or something. 'Cause it would only active when I, well…" her face darkened a bit and she licked her lips. "You knew a lot of Uchiha, right? Did they all have a thing for plunging holes in people's chests and ripping their hearts out or was it just the ones I know?"

The old Hokage blink as he stared at the girl. That small statement spoke volumes yet gave nothing as well. Had she met Itachi? Or were there more than the two Uchiha survivors? And had one of them… killed her? She had implied that more than one had a 'thing for heart ripping'. So were there multiple attempts on her life in that manner?

"I don't believe I knew any Uchiha who preferred to kill that way." He watched her cross her arms and grumble about some stupid teme and his stupid ancestors. "Naruto, this all seems so farfetched. This isn't-"

"No." She waved her hands. "No prank. No trick. No joke. Jiji, I… Maybe… I can show you the seal."

"And how exactly—"

The old man stopped as the girl pulled off her bright orange jacket. The worn fabric fell to the floor as she continued to disrobe. "I made it in my mind but it still has an outer representation." She unwrapped the bandages around her hands and took the blue band from her forehead. "There's a lot of chakra behind it, ya know?"

Her hands flew through a complex string of hand signs and her tanned skin glowed seconds before black lines began to move across her visible skin. When the lines settled into runes she lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach.

It seemed to take hours for the Hokage to examine her seal. Or it seemed so because of her nerves and impatiens. "I've never seen anything so complex." He lifted his face to look at her. "I can't believe you created this." He dead paned.

Naruto pouted as she pulled her shirt down and crossed her arms. "I'm not dumb, ya know! I was just never given a chance. People already made up their minds about me when I was little… I-I worked _hard_ to get people to see _me_!" By this point, she had unfolded her arms and was tapping a clenched fist to her chest in emphasis. "It was like pulling teeth to even get Kakashi _sensei_ to teach me _anything_ and that was his job!"

The Hokage was stunned. He hadn't expected that sort of reaction. The old man sat back on his heels and looked up at the little girl and she stared back. Her body was tense, her eyes pleading. He couldn't help thinking that if he said the wrong thing in that moment that she would break.

With the facts she revealed, the information shared, the intricate seal on her body, and the pure emotions she had expressed that morning. He could only say one thing.

"I believe you."

* * *

Konohamaru was just a little annoyed when he came to challenge his grandfather.

He could not find a way in with the invisible barrier in his way. "The old man must be doing something important in there. Oh! This is so annoying. How am I supposed to become Hokage if he keeps using dirty tricks?"

The little boy slammed his fist on the door only for it to give way and he fell onto the office floor. The worn wood surface bit into the skin of his left palm and his right forearm acted. His eyes stung as he bit back a tear. He heard shuffled steps and looked up to see an orange-clad, yellow-haired annoyance.

"You! It's your fault I fell. Don't you know who I am?!" Was he laughing? The young Sarutobi's huffed. "I am Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson. Not so funny now, is it?"

Naruto calmed herself ' _Some things never change_.' "So what? Even if the Hokage was your grandma. Doesn't mean I have to treat ya like royalty. I don't give respect freely kid. And in my book, you ain't earned it yet." She flicked his nose and grinned at the little yelp he made.

"How dare you speak to the honorable grandson like that?" Everyone turned to see a tall man with round sunglasses standing at the door. "Honorable grandson, someone of your standing should not mingle with filth like this. Now come with me and we will continue your training. Only I can put you on the path to become Hokage."

She would be lying if she said it didn't hurt. She saw the Hokage tense at the man's words and she gave him a reassuring smile. She stepped closer to the tutor. "Ebisu-san, it's best not to judge someone before you get to actually know them. So how about we get to know each other?" She grinned. "I bet I can defeat you with one jutsu. What do you say?"

"Ha! I'm a jonin. There's no way you-"

In seconds the room was filled with mist. When it cleared there was a beautiful young woman in front of him. Her golden hair flowed down to the middle of her petite frame. Her eyes were wide and as deep as the ocean. She wore a light blue sundress that hung from her curves in an elegant way. "Do you really think I'm filth, Ebi-Kun?" A tear ran down her whiskered cheek. She took his hand and held it to her heart as she kept their eyes locked.

The special jonin was shocked but held firm. Before he could reply, he felt a second pair of hands encircle his frame. Skilled fingers danced up his chest, making a shiver run up his spine, as their owner appeared at his side. "Don't be silly, sister. I bet Ebisu likes his girls a little… dirty." She purred in his ear. The other girl looked the same in appearance to her 'sister' but held a more sensual aura. She stood on her tippy toes as she held Ebisu's arm to her chest and whispered in his ear. The man's face turned red and a creepy grin grew on his face. With the flick of her tongue to his ear, the jonin fainted.

"Looks like the special jonin is a special pervert." Naruto grinned as she dispelled her jutsu.

"What was that?" She turned to answer the Hokage and saw that he held a tissue over his noses. ' _Of course, he'd hear. I'm surrounded by perverts.' "_ Just a variation of my original jutsu."


	8. Getting the Team Back Together!

.

AN: So there was a problem with the first posting of this chapter. I hope this fixes it!

Thank you to my readers who so quickly informed me that there was something wrong.

Now on with the chapter! Please enjoy.

AveonThorn

.

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Getting the Team Back Together!**

Team placement day. From what she remembered, this day was a crazy, comical, and frustrating all in one. Today would be different because, well, she was different.

She did not care to keep up her 'crush' on Sakura. Originally she just wanted to be friends with the pink-haired girl. But with her male facade, well, people made their own assumption. She just went with it.

Nor did she want to know what Sasuke felt about her. The perpetually broody boy had given her more than enough headaches… and heartaches. Now she just wanted to punch his face in and stop him from making stupid life choices… slap some sense into him… leave him in a bloody mess then make him pay for a day at Ichiraku's!

Yeah… Whatever their relationship, their bond, will become, her feelings about the boy will run deep, whether she liked it or not. Anyway, what she needed to do _now_ was to start making _stable_ bonds with her team. But changing another's heart is not easy.

Naruto walked into the academy classroom. It was already filled with eager young ninja ready to begin a life they knew nothing about, even if they had passed the test. She held back a flinch as another memory flashed past her eyes and plastered on a big smile.

Shikamaru and Choji waved at her from their seats. There was no direct way to them and she didn't feel like pushing her way through so she placed her bag on an empty desk and pulled out the snack she had made for her friends. When she lifted the bento box up, she saw Choji perk. _'So cute! Like a little pet.'_ The blonde grinned and tossed the box over her classmate's heads. It was caught with ease.

After another wave, she sat at the empty seat and listened. Excited chatter about who will be on whose team, what will their first mission be like, and general kid stuff.

But the main topic was that of Sasuke. 'He's so cool', 'I'm going to be on his team, daddy said so', and 'I knew he'd be rookie of the year'.

It was just as annoying as the first time. And just like the first time, she snapped. Really, she thought she had better control than this!

The walkways between the desks were still crowded by excited pre-teens, so Naruto used the desks to form her path to her target. Her steps were so light that the dark-haired boy didn't notice her till she crouched down in front of him.

Their eyes meet and the boy felt a sense of unease as if the blue eyes could see his into his soul. Stranger still, the blonde's hand shot back behind and grabbed the head of one of their classmates in the row in front of them.

Naruto's gaze slid to the captured boy, his brown hair spiking up through her fingers. _'So he's the one that bumped me last time.'_ She made a mental note to give the boy a little 'payback' later, then turned her attention back to the 'last' Uchiha and slapped him smartly across the face. _'No free kisses for you, teme!'_

The room fell into silence and Naruto smiled brightly at the red handprint on his cheek. ' _Boy, did that feel good!_ ' "Trust me. You needed that, ya arrogant jerk." She stated this so calmly and matter-of-factly that everyone was stunned once again. She then stood up and silently hopped down to sit in the empty seat beside him. The same one that Sakura and Ino had been fighting over.

It took another minute for the fangirls to unfreeze then begin their verbal attacks. Cries of 'how could you' and 'I'll kill you' filled the room. Before Sakura could deal out any physical harm, Iruka-sensei entered the room and snapped the class to attention.

Sasuke's cheek stung. His brow twitched. ' _How can the idiot hit so hard?'_ "You won't get away with that" he murmured under his breath. This made Naruto glance at him. He was brooding _so_ hard right now, she wanted to laugh.

"Uh ha," she replied quietly "because revenge is _so_ worth it." The blonde kept her eyes on their teacher as she spoke making sure to not hide the sarcasm. The boy glared at the slight smirk on the Uzumaki's face.

"Hn" Not another word was spoken between the two as they listened to the team assignments being announced. Naruto couldn't help fidgeting a bit. She had talked to the Hokage about the importance of Team Seven being, well, Team Seven. And she breathed a sigh of relief after hearing their names read together.

"Yes! In your face, Ino pig!"

Naruto looked up to her just announce pink haired teammate and smiled. _'And so it begins.'_

After all the teams were announced, Iruka informed his former students that their new senseis would arrive in an hour. The academy teacher then looked over the youth before him and wished them good luck in their chosen career before dismissing them for lunch.

Sasuke stood, eager to leave the room and its annoying inhabitants. He was very aware that Naruto followed him a few steps behind.

"Um, Sasuke-Kun, since we are on the same team now, why don't we eat lunch together." Sakura fiddled with her hands and looked up at her crush through her lashes as he passed by. ' _Cha! No one can say no to that!'_

Without looking back the Uchiha stated "No". Not even caring how cold he sounded.

Naruto watched the two as her right eye twitched. ' _I am not going to kill them. I am not going to maim them_. _I am not going to punch them so hard that they won't wake up for weeks._ ' She chanted in her head. All the while keeping a smile on her face. Despite her morbid thoughts, she truly did care for the two. Just seeing them in their childish state and her knowing what she knew… Patience. ' _I can do this_.'

"That's a good idea Sakura-chan! Glad I thought of it too." Before the pink haired girl could spew a snide remark, Naruto grabbed the two by the collar and was off. Before they could even struggle against the blonde's grip, they found themselves seated in an empty classroom with a large three leveled bento box set in front of them.

"I made lunch so dig in." Naruto sang as she placed a portion of the bento in front of each of them.

"Naruto baka, there is no way I am going to eat anything _you_ cooked. We'll probably get…" Sakura trailed off as she saw the food in front of her. ' _It looks… good. It's everything I like too._ ' "Did you steal this?"

Naruto paused as she was pouring some tea. "I will choose to ignore that." She finished passing out the drinks and sat down. She picked up her chopsticks and exclaimed "Thanks for the grub". Then she began to eat.

Sasuke watched the whole thing with calculating eyes. Naruto had also served his favorite foods. "You act as if you knew we would be put on the same team."

"Maybe I did? Or maybe you're just reading too much into the situation?" She took another bit. "Either way, we're a team. And we need to get along. Besides, our pervert of a sensei might be a 'teamwork' freak for all we know." She glanced over to the vent above the teacher's desk and swore she hear an intake of breath.

"Hn, I don't need a team."

Naruto rolled her eyes. "You'll never get any stronger without the help of others, ya know? That's what you want, right?" She pointed her rice covered utensils at him. "To be strong?"

"What do you know?" Sakura was feeling left out. "You're dead last!"

Naruto finished her rice before answering. "Tied with Shikamaru, I think." She corrected. "The guys smart. Just too lazy to do anything about it. As for me… well," She picked up the empty bento boxes and packed them away, surprised that the food was eaten so quickly. "Anyway, Sakura, I'm not as dumb as you think. I'll see ya two later. Got a few things to do before sensei comes." With that, she left the room with a wave over her shoulder.

* * *

Since Naruto now knew about her parents, the Hokage had given her the few of their belongings that the council could not get their hands on. Her parents did not own any land, having decided to rent their home. And the money that was kept in the bank was sucked up by the council after their deaths. But what Naruto got was worth so much more. Photos of her mother and father, books, journals they had written, and a few personal weapons and jutsu scrolls. All priceless for sure.

She also found out something wonderful about them. They did not trust banks. Sure they had an account. But last night as she shifted through the papers that recorded their lives, she found storage seals. Lots of them. Let's just say that she can finish the renovations on her apartment building, travel the word and still have enough to live comfortably for years.

Anyway, she decided to do some shopping before she started training with Kakashi. And he _is_ going to train them properly, this time, around or she will tell him the ending to every new Icha Icha that will come out before he has a chance to read it. Yeah, that's evil enough.

Naruto returned to the classroom two hours after lunch break was over.

"Where have you been!"

' _She really needs to calm down.'_

"And what are you wearing." Naruto's unpredictability was enough to get a comment out of the brooding Uchiha. He had been stuck _alone_ in a classroom with his most annoying fangirl for an hour. ' _He'd better have a good excuse.'_

Naruto had changed her outfit. Yes, she still loved the old orange jumpsuit. It had served its purpose well in hiding her gender and annoying the crap out of people. But in the past, she never changed it because she never had the extra money.

Though the outfit was not as blindingly bright as before, it still had color. The least colorful piece being the brown pants. She had bought them longer than needed because she knew that in the next few months she would go through a growth spurt. Thus, the hems were rolled up.

The sleeveless shirt was a rich teal. Its high-collared neck was split by a zipper in the front that traveled down the front of the garment to the bottom hem. Underneath she wore a mesh long-sleeved shirt and, of course, her chest was bound. Not that they could see that. She had white wrappings around her forearms and left thigh and the standard blue shinobi sandals and pouches.

After all of the changes she just couldn't give up the much offensive color of orange. She wore fingerless gloves that were a shade or two darker than her original outfit. She didn't need the steel-plated gloves but she thought it would be best to hide all of the marks from her memory seal.

"You look like a girl." The Uchiha smirked, hoping to get a rise out the idiot. He still had to get him back for the uncalled for slap and directly starting a fight was… well, not cool. Yes, he thought of that kind of thing. Not that he'd admit it.

Naruto's heart leaped into her throat but she kept a happy grin on her face. "And you look like a teme. So?" She bought the clothes in the boys' section so why did he say that! Even in her 'past', Sasuke never knew that she was a girl. She didn't 'let the cat out of the bag' until she got back from her three-year training trip with Jiraiya. By then, the Uchiha was too consumed by revenge to notice her obvious gender change. "Besides, you've never noticed before," she muttered under her breath.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the classroom door opened.

' _He's early! No way, I wanted to hit him with the chalk eraser again. I even got some hair dye for it this time.'_ Naruto pouted as she turned to look at Kakashi only to immediately look away. Red. The image of her sensei's body lying motionless on the war turned ground. With the memory came the nausea.

How she hated it. The memories that could never be forgotten nor ever should be.

When she got her bearings back, Kakashi had already left the room. "Naruto?" Sakura actually sounded like she cared. "Don't throw up again." That was short lived.

…

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was confused. He had watched the potential gegin all day. He read their files, visited their homes, seen how they interacted. He had done the same for all the other teams he'd tested.

You'd think he'd have them figured out by now.

The broody, revenge-obsessed, emo. The over-enthusiastic fangirl of before mentioned emo. And… the enigma. Uzumaki Naruto was nothing he had assumed and yet everything and then nothing again. The boy's file had information that was, of course, redacted. And, of course, he already knew the S level information. Everything seemed 'normal' there.

His chat with the Hokage left him, interested. The trip to his apartment. Well, he didn't get in, the building was occupied by more than one blonde haired Uzumaki. Puzzling. There was even a barrier around the building, though he was able to see through it just fine, the average chunin would not.

He even followed the boy's little shopping trip after his lunch with the other two. How could he not? The comment about a 'perverted sensei' and 'teamwork freak' was, admittedly, to close to be a guess. He was impressed to see the boy make several shadow clones then henge them into versus nondescript villagers and shinobi. The changed clones went about their tasks without a word.

He shadowed the original as he walked down the main market street. You'd be blind to not see the reactions of the people who saw the small child. Kakashi wondered why the boy put himself through it. The hateful glares. The snide remarks.

But the most puzzling thing was the sudden change of expression when Naruto looked at him as he entered the classroom.

' _I'm not revolting, am I? I know I took a shower this morning.'_ So distracted by the puzzle that was Naruto, Kakashi skipped any little scare tactics he might have used and simply told the three to meet him on the roof.

Sasuke and Sakura appeared first. It was like watching two magnets with like poles facing each other. One inches closer, the other inches away. He could also imagine that if the one approaching got to close that the other would 'flip' and attack the first. Whether it be in a good way or not. ' _Would there even be a good way with these two. Mental note. Keep in eye on them.'_

He heard Naruto's approach but kept his nose in the orange-bound book. He could hear the hesitance in the boy's steps as he walked through the door. When the boy sat down with the others, Kakashi let the three squirm for a bit as he 'read' his book.

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose. The wave of nausea left with the flashes of memory. ' _Once Kurama finally wakes up, he should be able to help suppress the flashes.'_

"Nervous?" The low whisper was accompanied by a smirk.

' _Wow. He's really talkative this time around. He's teasing me!'_ Naruto kept her mouth shut but graced the boy by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Alright, it's time to introduce yourselves." Kakashi had put his book away and was now lazily gazing at his would-be students. "You first, pinky."

"Huh, me?" Sakura tore her eyes from her crush to look at the silver-haired man. "Like how?"

Kakashi sighed. ' _Really?'_ "How about this. Your likes, your dislikes, hobbies, dreams. That sort of thing." He waited.

Naruto had heard it all before. Nothing they said had changed. Kakashi's uninformative example, Sakura's unspoken 'Sasuke is my, everything', and Sasuke's confession to premeditated murder. They all needed psychiatric help, not that she was any better.

Kakashi motioned for the blonde to say her peace. She glanced at the others then back to her sensei before she found her voice repeating the words she had once spoken before. Though she did not speak in the same manner as before. She no longer felt the need to grab attention and be seen.

Instead, her words were softer yet more confident.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen especially the ramen Iruka-sensei got me and…" a small smile tilted her lips" …my precious people. My dislikes? Waiting for ramen to cook and…" She paused and the smile fell. "Idiots who seek power for the sake of power. And _idiots_ who think they can achieve _peace_ by subjugating the world…" she huffed and shook her head "Wars. Unneeded violence." She brought her hand up to her heart and her voice became softer. "No one wins in the end." Her eyes closed in an attempted to push back unwanted memories.

The other three shared glances as they waited for Naruto to finish. Sakura was a bit annoyed at the long pause and was about to call her 'useless' teammate out when the blonde looked up and began to speak again. It started out soft but grew in power.

"I used to say 'I will become Hokage someday'. That's because I wanted to be seen and respected, like the old man. Then, it was to protect my precious people. That title and position are still important to me…" her fists clenched and her words became harsher "but it will all mean _nothing_ if I do not have the strength and ability…" she stopped herself, almost choking on the unsaid words ' _to defeat him!_ ' She focused on slowing her breaths as she worked to set her emotion straight.

"My dream…. Is to make sure those I hold dear and the whole village can live peacefully, to not live through the pain I have. I will fight tooth and nail to achieve that."

There was a slight scoff from the Uchiha. Naruto turned to glance at him. "Go ahead Sasuke. Say what you're thinking." The boy remained silent but stared at her. "Fine then, I'll say it for you. You've felt pain. Pain that few could understand. Betrayal by the one you idolized. Loss of family. Loneliness. These feeling have been publicized to the word because of the severity of what you survived. But that makes them no less painful."

She stood up facing him. Her height was small but that didn't stop the boy from feeling intimidated by the blonde as she looked down at him. "You're not the only one, ya know. I know a man who gave up _everything_ for the safety of his village. Stopping a civil war yet taking on the hatred of everyone he'd saved. I know a boy who lost his mother and was nearly killed by his father because of his bloodline. And I know a man who did not understand what he had until it was gone. He mourns his loss every day, even years later. Unable to find peace.

"Everyone has different experiences, Sasuke. Everyone has different pains. So don't you dare, put your pain above anyone else's." The Uchiha growled as he stood. How dare the baka speak to him like that?

A loud snap drew the three genin's attention back to their sensei. Kakashi stood with his book palmed in his lifted hand. "Back to the matter at hand."

And so the puzzle only grew. More pieces that held no answers. Kakashi loved a good puzzle. Even if the would-be team didn't pass tomorrow, he was now determined to keep an eye on the Uzumaki. He told them of the genin test, noting that Naruto didn't seem surprised. A time was set to meet, which he had no intention of keeping, and with his parting words, he mentioned not to eat beforehand.

The Jonin then disappeared in a puff of smoke but he stayed close by to watch.

Naruto was the first to move. She stretched and placed her hands on the back of her head in a laid-back manner as if she had _not_ just chewed out the Uchiha boy. "Well, I'm sure we'll need plenty of rest for tomorrow. Oh! And don't listen to the 'no eating' thing."

"Naruto, you idiot. You're going to get us in trouble." Sakura screeched. "We have to follow orders."

The blonde stopped from walking away and looked back. "What order? I heard a suggestion and the possibility of throwing up. I'm not giving up my breakfast for that." That said, the Uzumaki leaped from the school roof using the trees below to ease her decent. Landing with little effort.


	9. Can't let a good gift go to waste can I?

**.**

AN: I just want to give a shout out to the communities that have added 'Un-break My Heart' to their awesomeness. I was going to do this last chapter but there were a few problems and I had to delete and resubmit the chapter. By the time I got it fixed, I decided to postpone the shout-out. In a way, it worked out. There was another community that added my story so I will do them all at once.

Thank you to

Fem!Characters, Female Naruto Fics (my go-to for fem Naruto stories. When I saw that they had added me, I did a little happy dance!), and Time Traveling and Dimensional Hopping

These are all great communities that have great content. Please check them out.

Now on with the story!

AveonThorn

.

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Can't let a good gift go to waste, can I?**

On the day Naruto returned to the village from her emotional night out of the village, she began to set a schedule for training. She hid away in a secluded training ground to test what she could do and found that she was in bad form.

Having the chakra reserves of her adult self yet the control of her present child-self was frustrating. Seeing that her speed, strength and reaction time was also down was equally disappointing. So she began training.

A week of chakra control exercises and reviewing the different jutsu that she knew might not have yielded much before. But things were different now.

In her past she didn't know how to fully utilize the shadow clones nor did she have the answers in her head on how much chakra to use in a given situation.

She even put a few weight seals on her body to help build her strength and speed. She had no ink on her at the secluded grounds and her impatience led her to use her own blood again to write ruins on her legs and arms.

Rock Lee's leg weights had nothing on these. Adjustable with only the touch of a finger and invisible. How she wished that she had them before. Though before she probably would've torn her body apart using them. They were a bit sensitive.

With the creation of the suppuration seal the night before, her body was now able to handle the amount of chakra she held. It amazed her after the activation how at ease she felt. Her mind and body no longer hummed with the extra energy. She felt more control over her body and less likely to fly off the handle.

She also decided that she wasn't going to strictly hide her abilities either. Not that she would go out of her way to show off. But if the situation called for it, she would not hold back. She had no time for hiding anyway.

Personal training aside, her home was no longer a disaster zone. Finished? No. Livable? Yes.

The building had ten apartments. Five on the top and bottom each. She had kept four of the bottom apartments as they were. Simply cleaning them out and giving the walls fresh paint. The fifth apartment was made into an office lounge of sorts. A place she can conduct business and socialize with friends without letting people into her personal space.

The second floor was all hers. She had knocked down walls. Created new rooms. And improved the living room, kitchen, and bathroom. She had even made a small dojo that took up the space of two of the old apartments.

On the outside, the building had not changed a bit. It still looked like a dingy, abandoned building in the lower class part of the village. But in the inside, when finished, it would rival the counsel paid apartment that the 'last' Uchiha was given.

Yes, she had been inside Sasuke's home and before the memory seal was activated. Let's just say that the boy had to sport pink underwear in the boy's locker room two days in a row before he could replace the offensively colored garments. It was all in the timing. She had to wait for a time that his funds were low and that took a lot of investigating into personal business.

Knowing your target was not only useful in missions but great for pranks too.

Naruto sat at her little kitchen table. Her breakfast sat half eaten in front of her _. 'Pranks.'_ She looked over at her front door. On a hook under a mirror, hung her weapon and equipment pouches. And inside the latter was the neon green dye that she was unable to 'give' to Kakashi yesterday. A wicked smile formed.

"Can't let a good gift go to waste can I?"

* * *

To be fair to the others she arrived at the training grounds at the appointed time. Seven o'clock. She was there before the others and decided to send a few clones out to set some traps. Then she sat against a tree and let her eyes close. To anyone watching and to her teammates that arrived shortly after she did; the blonde was just asleep. But Naruto was training. Increasing her perception by focusing on her different senses.

She practiced for about an hour, finding the different wildlife in the area. After some time 'watching' a squirrel jump from tree to tree she came across a startling discovery. Kakashi was there. Hiding in a tree and reading that blasted book. She couldn't help cracking her eyes open and glaring at the tree line. ' _He is so going to get it!'_ When she's done with him, he will be more than just lime green.

There were two hours to go if he did not come early again. And she was no longer in the mood to increase her chakra sensing at the moment nor did she want to listen to Sakura rattle on about nothing before asking Sasuke to join her on a date again. So Naruto let herself sink into her mindscape.

The Kyuubi's progress was evident. The paths leading to the large cage were not as dark. The water was clearer and did not seem to hinder her as she walked. She stopped in front of the bars and checked the seal before entering. She had decided to keep the gate closed until the separation seal was no longer needed and her body was strong enough to handle the extra chakra. Didn't want to overload.

The miasma was still there as one would expect for the domain of the great demon. But the feeling had changed. It was no longer a cold and depressing presser but warm. Like a really humid summer day, the feeling was not good but not bad either.

"Kurama, you should be called unpredictable too."

Underneath the fox was a myriad of small plants that she had never seen before. The delicate leaves swayed in a breeze that did not exist. As she studied the small ferns, a drop of chakra fell and the plants grew.

"My head's going to be a freaking forest!" She sighed and turned away only to hear a low chuckle echo around her. A small smile formed on her lips.

* * *

"Naruto, wake up. Kakashi-sensei is here." Sakura stood to greet their teacher _and_ to reprimand him for being late, again.

The blonde sat up and grumbled something that sounded like 'uts new, ez been en du tree fr 'ours… stupid book'. The only truly clear words were about the book. Sakura looked back at her sensei and couldn't help but agree. ' _Stupid book, indeed.'_

Kakashi sweat dropped "Anyway, we should start." He pulled out an alarm clock and placed it on a stump and started his little speech. Two silver bells were tied to his waist and the threat of one of them being sent back to the academy was given. By this time Naruto had gotten up and was stretching and popping her sore back.

"Ready? Go."

Sakura and Sasuke disappeared. Leaving behind the silver-haired jonin and the 'sleepy' Uzumaki. Kakashi watched Naruto as she finished stretching, although he hid behind his book.

"One question, sensei." She stretched her arms back behind her head, earning a particularly loud pop. "Who will fill the last spot in the four-man team if one of us is sent back?" She knew that her teammates were listening and hoped that this question would get them thinking. "I mean, you're a jonin and I'm a fresh graduate. Doesn't seem like I can do much without help. Say, I don't know, from my team?"

"It seems that you have figured out the meaning to the test."

"Hm?" She fully looked at him now. "Don't know what you're talkin' about." She flashed him a bright grin. "I still want to test my skills against you, though. Copy Ninja."

She created her clones and began her fight with her sensei. It played out much like it did before except Kakashi _had_ to put away his book. The Uzumaki was faster than he'd thought. His form was a bit sloppy but that added to the unpredictable moves. And those blue eyes sparked with determination. He saw a true fighter in those eyes.

Flips, kicks, and near misses. The five minutes since their fight started and they had settled into an easy rhythm. Until Naruto decided to change things up again. She grinned at the almost scared look on Kakashi's face after she missed him with a chakra infused punch. Wood splintered as she removed her fist from the falling tree. It started just a bit but it was worth hearing him gasp.

She knew she couldn't hit him yet but this was to test her ability so far. Though what had Naruto the happiest was the fact that she avoided the uncomfortable butt poke. She even attempted giving it back but Kakashi was too wary after she leveled the tree.

Their little fight ended with Naruto disappearing into the forest.

Naruto sent clones to the others to share her plan as she kept an eye on their opponent. In her time, she did pretty well in reading her sensei, after all the time they had spent together. And at this moment, he was, well, not bored.

Her teammates, on the other hand, did not listen. Stubborn mules, that's what they are. It took Sasuke being buried to the neck and Sakura passing out at the sight of 'Sasuke's bloodied body' for them to consider listening to Naruto. Thought from what she observed, Kakashi was a little tougher on them this time around. _'Set the bar a little high, haven't I?'_

At this point, their teamwork still had room for improvement. A lot, really. But in Naruto's mind, it was a success. Sasuke and Sakura played their parts. Kakashi was lured to the traps and now sported a wonderfully new hair color.

The only upset to the plan… Well, fate was cruel. Yes, she gave Neji crap about his opposition with fate but this was just too cruel not to curse it. At one point of their attack, Kakashi had managed to use Sasuke as a substitute. Naruto was attacking from above, her chakra infused fist raised with intent to connect with the Hatake's jaw.

It would have worked had the man dodged to the right like her little trap intended. Instead, she found herself staring down at a stunned Sasuke. He had looked up to see her but was unable to move in time. All she could do was twist her body just enough to avoid hitting the boy. Unfortunately, this new position had her falling into him.

She felt the familiar warmth of lips on hers before the impact. Teeth clacked together and the metallic taste of blood touched her tongue. She cursed in her mind. ' _Not again and to him… again!_ '

She lifted her body from his, eyes closed, body shaking. "Ka-ka-shi" she spoke each syllable with force. "It's your fault. I lost it. _'Again!_ ' My first kiss… to the teme!"

The fight began again. Sakura seemed very much focused on catching the 'target' and Sasuke was far more aware of his surroundings. But what frightened the Jonin was the hellish look in Naruto's eyes. He had the feeling that if he were captured by the boy he would lose something vital to his manhood.

Yes, fate was cruel. And so was time because with all the time she was given it still ran out. Maybe time also had set advents that could not be changed? As troubling as that could be for her goals Naruto could only sigh as she was being tied to the post.

What could she say? Kakashi didn't like her artistic views. She also had the feeling that he did it for his own safety. He had good instincts.

It was all worth it, though. They had passed. They were officially a team and Naruto made it a goal that they would not fall apart this time. Sasuke _will_ stay in the village, Sakura _will_ have some sense knocked into her sooner, and Naruto will support them both as best she can. And knock them down a peg when needed.


	10. As life moves on

.

AN: Wow! Life sure gets busy. It did take some time to get this chapter done. It started out as a bunch of slice of life moments set between the last chapter and the wave mission and still gives that kind of feel but I wasn't satisfied, which most likely caused my week or so of writer's block.

Anyway, thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy.

AveonThorn

 **Chapter 9**

 **As life moves on**

The Leaf was not an easy village to navigate. Its many paths wandered through forested parks, market districts, fenced-in clan lands, civilian homes, government buildings, and random training grounds. It was an organized chaos meant to confuse enemy intruders and provide defense.

Being a ninja village was only a part of the reason why Naruto was having trouble remembering where things were. The other part was that she had a twice rebuilt village in her memories. So when she turned to where she thought was a lumber yard she found a grassy hill.

Not just any hill either, it was a certain Nara's favorite place for cloud watching. And it was currently occupied by said Nara and his chip eating friend. The blonde tried to leave before they noticed her. Not that she disliked them. She just had a lot to do on her day off.

She was halfway down the path when she heard Choji call after her. And there went her day. ' _Or maybe'_ she grinned ' _they can help_.' She turned to see them waving her over. Even Shikamaru was up and looking interested.

"Hey, guys. You've got the day off too?" She questioned as she sat in the grass between them.

"No" Choji voiced. "We have team training this afternoon."

"Oh? How is it going by the way? It's only been a week but… ah, you're with Ino, right?" She heard a muttered 'troublesome' to her right and snickered. The blonde lay back in the grass joining the Nara who was already staring up at the sky. "It can't be that bad, can it? I mean your clan's techniques work well together. That's proven by your dads' teamwork, ya know?"

The lazy boy glanced at his fellow cloud watcher, wondering how the blonde knew about their fathers, before returning his gaze to the sky. "That's not it. It's the constant nagging." Shikamaru sighed. "It's…"

"Troublesome?" she finished for him.

"Yeah, but that's not what I was going to say." Naruto turned to her side and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, don't leave me hanging." The boy turned his head the other way and she noticed the slight reddening to his neck and ear. ' _What?_ ' That's when Choji entered the conversation again.

"We'd rather have you on our team."

"What? Why!?" She shot up from her spot. No one had ever said that they _wanted_ her on their team. Ever. It was shocking to hear. And it didn't help that both boys were not answering her. Choji was scratching the back of his head as he looked away and Shikamaru had rolled back up into a sitting position as he glared at his larger friend, the redness now gone.

The Nara sighed. "You're not _that_ troublesome." He answered after a few minutes. Naruto looked away as she rubbed the back of her neck. That was a first for her as well. "Besides, Sasuke gets _two_ kunoichi on his team. I still don't know how I feel about that." He mumbled the last part.

Naruto grinned at the old joke shared between the three. The 'luck' of her male teammate could go either way, depending on one's perspective. She found herself falling into old habits as she began to say her piece. "Yeah, well the teme's got all the luck doesn't…" Her eyes popped open and locked onto the Nara. "What!?"

Her blue eyes seemed to sharpen as she looked between the two. ' _Do they…? No. They can't! Can they?_ ' Her fingers twitched and she clenched her jaw as the boys waited for her. ' _They do know. Crud!_ '

Naruto's fingers laced through the grass beside her, tearing the tender blades from their roots, as she quickly processed the swirl of emotions that hit her. A part of her wanted to run, to deny that they saw through her. The other part left her itching to grab a kunai and 'end' the possible threat and it scared her completely.

The boys noticed the quickening of her breaths and the tension in her body. They exchanged worried glances before Choji spoke her name in concern. The found-out-girl flinched as she was brought out of her thoughts. The boys, her friends, were watching her.

Her friends.

She could trust them but still, the doubt was there. She let out a long sigh, closing her eyes and running both hands through her hair, bits of grass sticking to the golden strands.

She spread her senses both to see if there was anyone close enough to hear them and to draw some comfort from the natural energy that was so abundant in the great forest they lived in. The tension in her body left and when she was sure that they were alone she mumbled "How long?" before she pulled her hands from her hair and looked up to the boys.

Shikamaru shifted into a more relaxed position when he saw her relax. "Since the day you ran out of class and lost your lunch. But I suspected it before that."

Naruto blinked as she processed what was said. From day one, they knew! And not only that, but Shikamaru had suspicions about her gender _before_ the whole time travel thing happened? Which meant that he most likely _knew_ that she was a girl _before_ she told everyone in her past. "Tch, you stupid smart ass! Why didn't you tell me before?!" She back-handed her lazy friend on the shoulder, making the boy grunt in both surprise and pain.

"I thought you wanted to keep it a secret." He hissed as he rubbed the now sore spot.

"And you bring it up now…?" She crossed her arms and stared the boys down.

The two shared glances then looked back to her. "You've been acting... different." Choji finally said.

"More… girly." Shikamaru added.

Naruto's shoulders slumped. "Am I slipping?" she spoke more to herself. ' _Or did I have any control, to begin with?_ ' The mask she had on so tightly as a child. Has it broken? Or did she not care enough to keep it up? Her mind had been on so many more important thing. Should she let it fall now? _'No. It's still too soon.'_ She looked up at the two boys. They were waiting.

She licked her dry lips as she settled on what to say.

"Shika, do you know the consequences of the village knowing my true gender?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "You're smart. You saw past my mask. You must have seen the way the villagers treat me? What do you think they will do?" She saw the boys' eyes widen after a moment of thought and she pressed her lips together. "That's only scratching the surface. I can't let this get out. Not now. You understand?"

"You're not going to kill us are you?" It was meant as a joke, dark as it may be. But they all know with the world they lived in, it was still a possibility. Naruto, in particular, winced at the statement. The dark thoughts that had filled her only minutes before rushed back and clenched at her heart. She shook her head to push away the dark feeling and smiled gently at them.

"I could never do that to you, either of you." She looked down to her hand as she again ran her fingers through the crisp grass. "Believe it or not, I count you two among my precious people. I-I just don't want this…" she pulled again. "Please. Don't tell anyone."

Well, her afternoon ended up a little heavier than she thought. She sat between the two in silence until they had to leave for team training. It wasn't uncomfortable but after the boys agreed to keep her secret the three couldn't think of anything to talk about.

They promised to meet up for dinner the next evening as the boys stood to go. Though, the two seemed hesitant to leave, which would have been sweet if it didn't tick the newly confirmed girl off. She wasn't helpless! So to prove her point she, quite literally, kicked the two down the grassy hill. Telling them to get their butts in gear and train.

As they diapered around the corner she heard a mumbled: "just like my mother".

* * *

The mind is a tricky thing. There are no neat compartments to file away memories. No guides to help find your way through the complicated networks of the brain. And of cores, Naruto hadn't calculated this when she created her memory seal.

Therefore, the sight of a familiar face, a simple gesture, even a slight scent; could bring up unwanted memories. This predicament was the reason why Uzumaki Naruto was often seen meditating. Not that anyone knew why.

One particular young man had noticed the Uzumaki's strange change in habits. At least, that's what he thought. The dobe was never seen meditating before, let alone staying still for more than five minutes. So here he was, watching the blonde from underneath a tree in training ground seven as the two waited for the rest of their team.

The boy's brow twitched as he glared. Why did the dobe irritate him so much? He was dead last. No talent. A dobe. Yet since the few weeks that they had become genin, Naruto had improved faster than himself. And all he saw the blonde doing differently than himself was sitting on his butt every morning!

He was there before anyone else sitting, eyes closed, back straight. Not moving an inch. It was not… normal!

The young Uchiha's eyes narrowed slightly as the blonde took in a long breath and released it slowly and when he heard the approaching footsteps of his other useless teammate he did nothing to acknowledge her.

Sakura walked up to the brooding Uchiha and sat down beside him. She followed his gaze and frowned. "What do you think sensei will have us do today, Sasuke-Kun?"

Nothing.

She didn't like it. Sasuke never paid any attention to her no matter what she did. "I made a snack for today. You like tomatoes, right?" That earned her a 'hn' but her crush still watched the blonde that sat a distance away.

He was always looking at Naruto. It was disgusting. 'Why not me? Look at me!' Her inner-self shouted as she also glared at the blonde.

Neither of the two genin knew that this little bit of time the Uzumaki took each morning to focus her mind was what was keeping her sane. And today she found it hard to concentrate. ' _Do they have to stare_?'

Naruto heaved another long sigh. "I hope you're not developing a crush on me." Even with her eyes still closed, she could tell the two were flustered after hearing her sudden statement. Sakura sputter and Sasuke huff. She spoke again as she stood up and brushed any dirt from the backside of her pants then took the first stance of a set of basic kata. "Though, I am flattered if that's the case."

"Who would have a crush on _you_?" Sakura finally spat out. The blonde suppressed a flinch in response to the hateful words. Really, the day was starting out to be a crappy one. Not only was her meditation incomplete but she had sensed a presence watching her from the moment she left her home and, try as she may, she could not figure out who it was.

In short, she was ticked off.

"You wound me, Sakura-chan." The Uzumaki stopped her practice to place her hand over her heart. "You speak as if I'm unlovable. Just because I'm not tall, dark, and broody, doesn't mean I don't have my admirers." She wasn't blind. It's just that when she was a kid she didn't know how to handle the little crush from a certain Hyuga. And she was sure the blush she saw on Shika the other day meant something. But she didn't want to think any further on the topic.

"I seem to remember a certain dobe always asking Sakura out." Sasuke chimed it. Naruto raised a brow at the Uchiha's addition to the conversation. He's really gotten chatty.

"Yeah, I guess your right about that." Naruto scratched her chin then grinned. "Gave that up when I realized that the cute little girl I first meet turned into a raging banshee."

"Say that again!" The pink haired girl screeched as she moved to hit the blonde. Naruto dodged and grabbed the girl's arm, twisting it behind her back.

"Where did my cute little girl go?" She teased, shedding a fake a tear. Honestly, she wanted the girl's verbal abuse to stop and with the mood she was in, well, this may not be the best way to resolve it but hopefully, it will stop the snide comments for a few day. "Sasuke-Kun, it's all your fault. Fix her."

The boy's eyes widen slightly. "No way."

By this time, the captured girl was as red as her dress. A mixture of anger and embarrassment filled her body. She couldn't get away no matter how much she struggled. ' _Why is Naruto doing this_?' the girl then felt herself being swung around to face the blonde.

"You've got _so_ much potential, Sakura. I'd hate to see it wasted, pining away for someone who does not love you." Naruto heard a 'tch' from the detection of the boy and her gaze moved to him for a moment before returning to Sakura.

The hands clenching the girl's shoulders released as Naruto stepped back. Blue eyes looked up to an equally blue sky. Curse her emotional imbalance! She was once again bombarded by memories. A tear slipped, finding a path past her cheek and down her neck. "I gotta go… tell sensei I'm not feeling well."

Before her two teammates could react the Uzumaki was gone, a swirl of leaves in her place.

* * *

D-rank missions. Not the most sought-after assignments for one who has begun his career as a ninja. Even the most experienced shinobi would sulk if given a D-rank mission. These menial chores are given mostly to new genin. Squashing any hopes of ever going on a 'real' mission.

Anyone who'd meet one particular new genin would expect the blonde to complain and cause a ruckus about having to perform so many 'stupid tasks for stupid people'. In fact, the Uzumaki child welcomed the simple tasks which confused her teams thoroughly.

At the moment, the three genin were painting a fence. Well, one was, Sakura was complaining about the possibility of getting paint on her new dress and Sasuke was glaring at the paint can.

"Sensei, I can't do this. Papa will get angry if I get my clothes messy. They're new." She frowned at the paint bucket set before her then turned to the black haired boy of the group. "Do you like it Sasuke? My dress?" She held her hands behind her back and swayed slightly. Waiting for him to look at her.

The Uchiha picked up his brush and looked to Kakashi. "Sensei, how is this supposed to help me get stronger? You have not started any real training yet." Sakura seemed to deflate and she scuffed her shoe against the ground, only to stop when she saw her shoe getting dirty.

Naruto had already started her task. The white paint glided down the wood planks as she worked the brush. She waited to hear the man's answer before she made her comment. Kakashi had seated himself in a tree nearby to read his book and watch over his students. "This is training." He stated as he looked down to Sasuke. "Working together to accomplish a goal. Now, go train."

Naruto couldn't hold back a laugh. "See? Just like I said. Teamwork freak." She ignored Kakashi's 'hay!' and continued. "And you, Sakura, if you didn't want the dress to get dirty then why did you wear it? This isn't the first messy task we've had to do."

The girl blushed and glanced at Sasuke then huffed. "Oh! Shut up Naruto. You know nothing. I-"

"Nothing?" Naruto whirled around. Flecks of paint flying from her brush. "I'll tell you what I know. We are shinobi. Shinobi go on missions. They fight. They kill. They die. They encounter things far worse than mud or paint on their clothing. Blood, brain matter, bone shards. And for kunoichi…" Naruto stepped closer to the stunned girl. Locking their eyes as she tried to get the stubborn girl to understand.

"…Especially ones who wait around to be rescued by some _prince_ , most possibly semen. Unwanted, of course. So stop complaining and wear something suitable for the job." She looked down at the other girl's dress and pressed her lips together. "You'll have to replace that one anyway."

The pink haired girl screeched when she saw the white spot on the red dress and moved to attack the one responsible. Only to be grabbed by the collar and lifted into the air by their sensei. Kakashi settled his gaze on his blonde student. "That was quite detailed, Naruto."

The blonde turned her gaze to the man and wondered if she could get him to flinch again. She smiled and shrugged, deciding it was not worth the trouble. After her attempt at neutering Kakashi during the bell test, he had become wary of her. That would not do, no matter how much fun it was seeing him flinch.

"It's all true, though." The blonde returned to her painting, resisting the urge to paint a target on the man's pants. "Everything I said is taught at the academy, just not so bluntly stated."

The girl captured in Kakashi's grip stilled as what was said sunk in. He nearly forgot that she was there because he was studying the Uzumaki. Intent on solving the puzzle the boy gave him.

"Um, sensei, can you put me down?" Sakura's voice was low as she also watched her working teammate. Naruto had changed. Yes, she did notice the boy. Who wouldn't? He was loud, bright, and had a passion that borderline insanity. Not to mention annoying, loud, loved pranks, loud, and…. Just then she realized that she hadn't felt her ears ringing because of the boy for some time now.

They'd been genin for almost two months and in all that time Naruto seemed, well, calm? No that's not it. Focused? It fit but wasn't what she was looking for. She then realized that she didn't really _know_ anything about him.

When her feet touched the ground she mechanically grabbed her brush and joined the others in painting. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts and the atmosphere became tense. ' _Great._ ' Naruto sighed. She didn't like this. It had to change. She glanced over to Sasuke than moved her brush in a way to splash a bit of paint of the boy's high collared shirt.

When the dollop made its mark, the boy froze then glared at her. A smirk spread across her lips. "I heard that only the best of the best can get through a mission without even a speck of dirt. Looks like I win!"

And so, the paint wars began.

The two sides spared not a glance at the unfortunate casualties of battle. Villagers unlucky enough to step into the warpath were left yelling after the fighting genin. Naruto even swore she heard a cat's yawl at one point. She grinned at the thought that it could've been Turoa.

In the end, team seven stood in front of the Hokage looking as white as snowmen. Even Kakashi was not spared. "It seems you, painted more than the fence." The Hokage settled his gaze on Naruto who was the least painted. She had a wide grin on her face and held up her fingers in a V.

* * *

It was only supposed to be a simple observation mission. A check up on the demon container. The child had apparently graduated from the academy and had been placed on a team with the Uchiha survivor and Kakashi of the sharingan.

The last time the hidden man was given this particular assignment was when the child first entered the ninja school. He did not expect much but Lord Danzo still held hope that he could utilize the boy.

So here he was, three days into his mission. Watching the blue-eyed, blonde demon container as he set out for morning training with the rest of team seven. The man looked away for a moment to observe a small commotion down the street. He was confused to see a mountain of bubbles coming out of a shop's door and windows. His eyes narrow slightly behind his white dog-like mask and he turned quickly to see his target gone.

Naruto sprinted away the moment she heard the shop keep's cry of distress. She sort of felt bad for using him as a distraction but that was quickly buried as she focused on the task at hand. She weaved through alleyways not hiding her trail at all. The man was in pursuit once again trailing after her like a shadow.

Naruto reached her destination and ducked down behind a stack of crates. Minutes later she heard the light steps of her stocker as he entered the secluded path then a slight yelp as her trap sprung.

The man had no time to react as tendrils of light shot out from the ground and walls around him. He had tried to escape by jumping up to the safety of the roof but it only left him dangling a foot off the ground. When the light faded he was in what looked like a black web of vines. As he was trying to free himself he saw the blonde peeking out from around a pile of debris.

"It's useless. You can't even move your lips in that seal." Naruto walked up to her prisoner, looking up at what appeared to be your average ANBU but she had doubts about that. "But you just had to jump, didn't you?" Her face scrunched in thought as she looked around the alley. Spotting a lone crate a few feet away she quickly moved it to set it in front of the man and stepped up onto it.

She peered into the dark holes of his mask before removing it slowly. It revealed a surprisingly young face. He looked to be in his teens, maybe fifteen or sixteen. His eyes were a light shade of amber and the hair that framed his face was auburn.

Her breath hitched as a flash of memory surfaced and the teen watched as blue eyes unfocused for a few seconds before a look of pity crossed the blonde's face. She had seen this boy before though he had already been dead, a sacrifice for Kabuto's Reincarnation technique. She grit her teeth at the thought of the man but she had no time for that.

Her fingers grazed his cheek before she gripped the teen's chin and forced his mouth open. As she had suspected there was a strange lined pattern on his tongue. Danzo's curse mark. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'll have to use you for a time before I can free you from this curse." She bit her own thumb before grabbed the exposed muscle, placing her bloody digit in the middle of the mark.

.

.

AN: Can anyone guess who this mysteries root member is? And what do you think Naruto did to him?

The next chapter is the beginning of Wave!


	11. How to save a life and when to let go

.

AN. I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

Please review. I love hearing from you!

AveonThorn

 **Wave Arc**

 **Chapter 10**

 **How to save a life and when to let go**

The mission office was quiet except for the shuffling of papers and the occasional cough. Sarutobi shuffled through the versus mission requests before him. The stack of papers mocked him as it seemed to never shrink. He stamped the top page and placed it to the side, then began to read through the next one.

An escort request of one Tazuna, a master bridge-builder, to the Land of Waves. Simple enough. A C-ranking would do as stated on the paper. ' _Tazuna_.' The old Hokage scratched his grey-whiskered chin. ' _Why does that name sound familiar?_ ' A moment passed before he remembered. _'He's the one that Naru-Chan mentioned_.'

The girl had used their already established routine to give him more information about future advents. She used small scraps of paper for the messages, slipping them onto his person with a hug or placed them on his desk as she moved about his office. She didn't want to raise any suspicion, even among his ANBU guards. And having too many private meetings with an ostracized child would be suspicious. The first time he read one of the papers he was surprised to see it disintegrate into dust the moment his eyes left the written words.

Among the many bits of info, the girl had stated that it was important that her team was sent on the upcoming mission escorting Tazuna-Jiji. Sarutobi sat back in his chair as he brought his pipe to his lips, needing its calming effects, for the man felt slightly overwhelmed.

After all of the words spoken and information shared, it was _this_ that killed any doubts he had of the girl's claims. Her proof in time, so to speak. He looked up at the large clock on the wall and sighed, gaining a few tired looks from the others in the office.

Kakashi had already come by to pick up two D-ranks that morning and should be reporting in with his team within the hour. With another sigh, the Hokage stamped the request and set it aside. Hopefully, Naruto won't get herself into too much trouble with this one.

What was he thinking? Of course, she will.

* * *

Tazuna Jiji was as drunk as the first time she'd meet him. Of course, this was the first time, technically. He was also just as rude. Sure, she was small but he didn't have to say it so loudly. Naruto pouted and crossed her arms as she watched the old bridge builder take another swig from his sake bottle. She could see the anxiety behind his alcohol-hazed eyes.

How could the others not?

She knew his lie and she knew that the only way he could continue on with it was to drink himself into a stupor. But that was no excuse for insulting her and her team! She narrowed her eyes at another one of his slurred comments before a grin graced her lips. The liquid slashed as Tazuna unsteadily moved the bottle to his chapped lips again. With the flick of a finger, she made a small blade of wind chakra and shattered the sake bottle.

The smell of the cheap alcohol filled the room.

Sakura covered her nose as she complained. And Sasuke noted a few of the older ninja in the room looking warily at Naruto though there was no sign that the loser had done anything except for the triumphant glint in the blonde's eyes.

The sound of a throat being cleared brought everyone's attention back to the Hokage. The village leader held his aged fist to his mouth, not only to cover a cough but to hide his smile. He sent Naruto a quick glance before turning to Kakashi. "Well then, here is the mission scroll. I expect your team to report at the east gate in the morning. Six sharp."

The silver-haired jonin stepped up to the mission desk and retrieved the scroll, tucking it into one of the many pockets on his olive green vest. "Well, team, you heard the Hokage. Go home and pack for a couple weeks on the road… but keep it light." He then turned to their client. "Tomorrow then." With a lazy wave, Kakashi left.

Sasuke left in a huff after their sensei and, of course, Sakura followed closely behind. The room fell into silence as most of the occupants began to continue their work of reviewing and sorting requests. Naruto glanced over to her former sensei. The academy teacher was currently lost in his own little world as he pouted.

He had objected Team Seven's first C rank mission when it was brought up only twenty minutes before. He had stated his case that the genin were not ready and just like last time Kakashi had stated that they were no longer his students "They are my soldiers." It hit the academy teacher quite hard.

Naruto took a few steps to stand in front of the sulking man. Tilting her head to get a better view of his face, she stated. "Ya know, he's right. Kakashi-sensei that is… I can't be your cute little student forever. That goes for Teme and Pinky as well."

At her words, Iruka lifted his head to protest again but stopped when he saw the look on her face. When had she become so mature and so sure of herself? He had only just gotten to know the real Naruto. Yet he felt then, that it would take a lifetime to understand the young Uzumaki girl.

"But" the girl before him continued when she saw that he was not going to say anything "I could be a trusted college if you give me a chance." The words were meant for him but they caught the ear of everyone in the room. Iruka nodded, still a little awed by the girl. Especially with the wide grin, she was now giving him.

"Great! And to celebrate, I'm making dinner. Don't be late." Naruto jumped up and bounded out of the room before another word could be said, leaving the occupants of the mission office confused.

* * *

Naruto went about preparing for the mission after the team went their separate ways. She checked her camping equipment, foodstuffs, weapons, ink, paper, and extra clothes even a set of civvies just in case. Then she sealed them all away and placed the scrolls in her equipment pouch. By the time she was done, she heard a knock on her front door. She left her newly constructed bedroom and crossed the unfinished wood floor. Naruto grinned when she opened the door.

Iruka stood with a melon in his arms. "I was on my way and saw this. Looked good so I got it." Honestly, when he 'accepted' her invitation it didn't accrue to him that they might be eating instant ramen. Something healthier was needed the night before such a long mission.

The girl leaned forward and eyed the fruit. "Looks like you got a good one." she looked up with a smile. "Come in. I hope you don't mind leftovers. Got to empty the fridge, ya know?"

Iruka had not been in the apartment since his first visit. He nearly dropped the melon in surprise. "What in the world…"

"I told you. Didn't I? I was going to clean up and make a few changes."

"This is more than a few changes. Wasn't there a wall here before!?"

"Ok, before you have a fit, I confirmed it with Jiji. And the whole buildings mine anyway so I can do what I want." She set out two bowls of curry and rice on the familiar table and made a clone to cut the melon for dessert.

They began to eat and Iruka was surprised that it was so good. He inquired about her skills and she answered that she had picked up a thing or two through the years but only just started enjoying cooking. She wasn't a master chef by any means but what she could cook she was fairly decent at.

For the rest of the visit, Iruka gave her advice for her first C-rank mission. And she gave him a tour of her unfinished handy work.

* * *

The next morning Naruto did not go straight to the gate. Instead, she went to the only place she could think of to find her sensei. The memorial stones. He was there. Standing alone.

She walked up beside him and started to scan the many names as she waited for him to acknowledge her presence. The stone seemed empty to her and a tear slipped down her cheek as another memory filled her mind.

The sound of chisel against rock drummed in her ears. The air was crisp. The sun setting. She watched as an old man went about his solemn duty. She never knew his name and never knew if his name was placed on the stone he spent so much time chiseling. ' _I wonder if he wrote their names too_.'

Her fingers rose and traced the names of her parents. The rock was rough against her still tender fingertips.

"You know?" The whisper was rushed and his sole gray eye watched her intently.

She hummed in response. Then turned to him with a smile. "Yeah, but there's no sense in wasting away here… is there? I mean what good are the memories of our loved ones if we don't live to honor them?" She then grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "Come along Kakashi-sensei. We've got a mission and we're late.

The silver-haired man's eye never strayed from his blonde student as they maneuvered the early morning streets. Her words ran through his mind. Live. How could he live when inside he felt so dead.

"You're not dead, Sensei." She had been watching him too. And she knew him better than he thought. Of course, it helped that she had the memory of the man breaking down in front of her, spilling his grief and pain. "You're just… broken. Everyone gets a little broken. You're just a bit more crack than normal."

"Hey"

With a wide grin, she ran ahead only to turn back, walking backward. "But now that I think of it," she voice rose above the other voices in the market street. "anyone with your taste in reading material is sure to be cracked."

"Hey!"

* * *

The sun was shining brightly to the east when they finally left the village gates. Naruto and Kakashi had arrived at the meeting spot thirty minutes after the appointed time. ' _New record_!' After the expected team seven banter in which Sakura shrieked, Sasuke hn'ed, and Naruto laughed; they signed out at gate office and was on their way.

It really was a beautiful day. The August heat didn't bother Naruto either. It felt more like a warm embrace as she skipped down the dirt path. "What's gotcha' in such a light mood, kid? You're acting like some animal let out of its cage." ' _I'm going to die with these brats protecting me_!'

The old bridge builder heard a light laugh come from the blonde. "You've pretty much hit the nail on the head there, Tazuna Jiji. This is my first time leaving the village… Oh! But don't worry." She tried to assure him when she saw him take an extra-long swig of his bottle of booze. "I'm stronger than I look."

It didn't seem to help.

The morning passed with nothing eventful. The old bridge builder got drunk and began to sing to pass the time. Sakura kept an eye on the man, afraid that he may fall at any moment. At noon, they stopped for lunch. Ration bars were being passed around when Naruto pulled out a scroll from her equipment pouch. The others watched the blonde open the rolled paper.

"What are you doing, dobe?"

"I packed real food. Not that tasteless crap." She let a little chakra glow at the tip of her finger before swiping the blue energy over an elaborately designed storage seal. In a small flash of light, the same large bento box from team placement day sat on top of the seal. Sasuke's hand lowered from its path to his mouth. The half-eaten bar forgotten.

"Tazuna Jiji, you get first choice," Naruto said this as she set the food out. "But before you eat I want you to drink this." She handed him a cup of purple liquid. It was something her future Sakura developed to sober up Tsunade if needed. The old man looked at the spicy smelling drink then back to the child before him.

She smiled brightly. "We're waiting." She motioned to the others who were eyeing the food. Had the man been thinking clearly, he would have outright refused the child. But in a moment of fuzziness, he downed the drink. It burned down his throat and sinuses and the man choked on the taste. "What is this stuff!?" He wheezed.

The blonde stifled a giggle but her eyes still gleamed with mirth. "Something to clear your mind and settle your stomach. I don't like seeing food wasted."

"I didn't want it clear." The man muttered as grumpily picked up a piece of eggroll. The group settled around the box. As they eat, Kakashi studied the parts of the seal that was not hidden by the food trays and wondered where the child had gotten it from. It looked quite similar to his sensei's work but whoever created this particular seal had a bolder hand then the Fourth's meticulous script.

His gaze fell onto Naruto. Intriguing.

After lunch, they began their trek again to Wave. Five hours from the time they left the gates of the Leaf, Naruto spotted a familiar puddle in the distance. She glanced at her team leader. His everpresent book was lifted to nose level but she saw his lone eye observing the puddle and she could tell that he had figured out the little trap. Before he returned his eye to his book, he swept his gaze across his team and caught her looking at him. She rose a golden brow and the man narrowed his eye slightly, wondering why the boy looked so amused. Naruto broke the little staring contest as they got closer to the puddle and returned to humming a tune with Tazuna.

The other three in the group remained oblivious until the attack started. Naruto felt the rush of wind as the assassins past her in their hast to kill the strongest of the group. She knew it was coming. She had replayed it several times in her head as they walked that day. But the sound of coiling metal and ripping flesh reverberated in her ears, making her feel as if the world had stopped.

It was Sakura's scream that broke her out of her moment of panic and Naruto quickly surveyed what was happening around her. Sakura had taken her post in front of their charge, despite the tears that leaked down her cheeks. And Sasuke leaped into action pinning the demon brother's chain to the tree like before. The blonde avoided looking down at the puddle of blood at her feet that she knew was only an illusion.

She dipped down to avoid an attack then dodged to the side. Using her momentum to spin around and land a solid kick to one of the brother's back. This sent the man stumbling forward only to set his sights on Sakura. Sasuke was too occupied with his opponent to notice in time. Cursing under her breath, Naruto released her weight seals and dashed to deflect the blades aimed for Sakura's neck.

The poisoned claws dug into her left forearm, red filled her vision as her blood flowed out. The pain shot up her arm and down her spine and the girl had to clench her jaw to force back a scream. The sound died as a chocked grunt in her throat.

Nausea returned with flashes of war. The things she had to do to ensure the safety of her loved ones.

Instinct kicked in then and she used the connection of flesh and metal to pull the man forwarded. The skin of her arm tearing further. Gritting her teeth as her right hand found her weapons pouch, she avoided looking at the man's face as his masked chin hit her shoulder. To an outsider, the position would almost look like an embrace. But the reality was cold steel slicing into flesh, warm liquid flowing over her hand, and a guttural noise escaping the man's lips before he slumped to her feet.

The road was silent. She could feel her sensei's presence again but she could not look up at him just yet. The blood on her right hand felt heavy and she could feel her body weaken. There was a lot more poison in her body than before. She had made it to the edge of the road before nausea hit again and she lost her lunch.

Kakashi watched as his blonde student stumbled away from the fallen man. She was covered in blood and he could not tell if it was the man's or her's until he saw her drop the bloody kunai.

It took a few minutes for Naruto to regain her composure. Contrary to what her team believed at the moment she was not going through the shock or moral dilemma of taking a life. She was thinking more about the consequences of the man's death. Though she did not know exactly what happened to the brothers last time, she had a good idea. They were taken to the T&I department. Information was gathered. And most likely ended up dead.

She had debated with herself before on this point. This was a war. A war to end… no, to prevent a war. There will be deaths. But… Maybe the dead brother had info that the other didn't. She may have messed something up that will coast a life of a fellow Leaf shinobi.

' _Idiot. You're thinking too much, Kit.'_

Her body twitched. _'Kurama! You're awake!'_

' _Hmm… Not for long.'_ His deep voice echoed through her mind. _'You know, I'll need more rest for this little mission of yours.'_

' _Yeah. Yeah. It's good to hear your voice again.'_ A small smile touched her lips as she sat back on the dirt path.

' _Don't get mushy on me, Brat.'_

She was interrupted from her inner conversation when a hand appeared on her shoulder. "Naruto, are you alright?"

' _How many times will I be asked that?'_

' _At least, you know they care.'_

The old fox was right. The smile remained but took on a sad quality when she saw the worried look on Kakashi's face. "I'll be fine, Sensei." She looked over to the body still crumpled were it fell. "Will he need to be burned or put in a storage scroll?"

Kakashi followed the blonde's gaze and replayed after weighing the options. "It would be best to store the body. But I only have a scroll strong enough to keep his head."

Naruto grimaced at the thought of cutting off the man's head and burning the rest. It always seemed barbaric to her. Kakashi stood and started toward the body but was held back by his smallest student. "I'll take care of my mess, Sensei"

"You know what to do?"

She hummed a 'yes' before walking over to the body and crouching over it. She barely registered Kakashi telling the others to watch her.

She turned the man over and pulled his mask down. Studying his face before closing his wide eyes in respect. This memory will serve as a reminder that her action had great consequences for the future. She will not forget this lesson.

She then searched his person for any items she could salvage. A few weapons and scrolls. Soldier pills. Poisons and antidote. Lucky. She gave the things that may be important to Kakashi. Though she kept the water jutsu scroll she found tucked in his pants leg.

She caught the look of disgust in Sakura's eyes as she handled the body. To think the girl will be a medic in the future. Naruto pulled out an extra scroll and ink. Then began to create a seal that could handle the whole body.

Kakashi leaned over her shoulder watching as she worked her brush and realized that the seal he saw earlier was made by the blonde before him. "Where did you learn to do this?" She glanced to the side then back to her work.

"Jiji gave me my inheritance. There were a few fuinjutsu books." All true. "I guess you could say it's in my blood." She gave him a pointed look. He nodded his understanding. It was an Uzumaki thing. By the time she sealed the body, Kakashi had reinforced the restraints on the living demon brother and sent a message to the nearest border patrol to pick him up. Naruto handed him the scroll now edged in black to indicate the content and he stashed it away for safe keeping.

Sakura's eyes had not left the Uzumaki from the moment the blonde jumped in front of her. She was amazed and disturbed at the same time. Naruto had killed someone. Yet, it was to save her. The moment she saw the man coming after her, she had frozen.

She felt useless.

Sasuke was also watching his blonde teammate as their sensei spoke with their client. The older man's plea for help and reasons for lying barely registered in his mind as he watched Naruto clean the blood away at the edge of the small clearing they had settled in. _'When? When did the dobe get so strong? And smart? Someone like him should not be able to surpass me. I am a proud Uchiha! He is nobody with no one!'_

Naruto could feel the weight of Sasuke's glare but paid him no attention. She did not feel well enough to play with his ego. She knelt down on the grass and pored the canteen of water over her arms to wash away the drying blood. She debated on using the antidote that she found and decided that she could manage without. She will do what she did last time. Bleed it out. And if there was any left in her system, Kurama knew how to deal with it.

She lifted her mesh sleeve, a little amazed that it had not torn and placed a kunai to her already healing wounds. She pressed down and sliced through the reforming skin.

"What are you doing, dobe!?"

"Naruto, why are you cutting yourself!?"

She looked up stunned at the reaction. "Naruto. Do you have a reason for doing this?" Kakashi lightly held her hand with the kunai, his voice was worried. She looked him in the eye and blinked. _'Why are they getting so worked up?'_

"I… Well, I can't let the poison get in the way of the mission. And this is the fastest way to get it out." She felt the blood dripping down her fingers to the ground and lifted her hand slightly to inspect the cut.

"Poison? You were injured?" Sasuke inquired as Kakashi pulled out his first-aid kit. She couldn't blame them for not noticing. She did well in hiding pain whether it be physical or emotional.

"Wasn't there an antidote? On the body. You held onto it. Did you take it?"

"Don't worry." She smiled. "It'll only be wasted on me. It's best to save it, ya know?" Before Kakashi could protest she pressed a finger to his masked lips and gave him a pointed look. "I'll be all healed up before you know it." The dripping had already stopped and she continued to clean and wrap her arm.

Kakashi sat back on his feet and eyed his stubborn student. "So, you feel well enough to continue?" He tested.

"Yes." The child stated as she finished with the bandage. "Tazuna Jiji and his family obviously need the help. Along with the whole of Wave," She stood to her full height. "I took on this mission with full intention to see it completed. That's as good as a promise to me. And I always keep my promises."


	12. Is this our second chance, Haku?

.

AN. So this chapter is written in different perspectives but it is all one advent. It is also a bit shorter than my other chapters. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, though. Before my holiday vacation.

Please enjoy and review

AveonThorn

.

 **Chapter 11**

 **Is this our second chance, Haku?**

She knew it! She _knew_ there was someone else in that bush other than the cute little white rabbit. ' _Ha! Take that!'_ Of course, no one else _saw_ him and Sakura was cussing the poor blonde out for frightening the little ball of snow white fur.

Naruto moved past the rabbit as it scampered away to retrieve her kunai. She kept her posture relaxed as she voiced her opinion that there really _was_ someone there. As before, her teammates did not believe her. But she _did_ know, so despite the unassuming posture she kept she was ready to move at a moment's notice.

Her hand gripped the hilt of the weapon and she pulled it from the wood. There was a small trace of blood on the blade's steel surface. ' _It hit?_ ' Her eyes flicked to the path the snow rabbit took in its flight. No blood there and no hair on the blade itself. This was great! On so many leaves. She had nicked the Demon of the Mist!

Her back was facing her team as she pulled the blade from the tree. A slow smile lifted her lips. It was a predatory smile, fully exposing her pointed canines. So far she had only been able to prepare. Planting 'seeds' with her words. Training to strengthen her body and mind. Gathering information.

The fight with the demon brothers ended in an unfortunate way. But it ignited something in her. She needed to act. Her body and mind would no longer settle for sitting back and waiting. And this was the perfect opportunity to 'scratch the itch'.

She heard the slight rushing of air. "Get down. Now!" Kakashi yelled out as he pulled Tazuna to the dirt path. Sasuke and Sakura followed without hesitation. Naruto on the other hand jumped. Of course, she didn't want the enemy knowing that, so she made a clone to take her place on the ground with the others.

A large sword the size of a man embedded itself into the trunk of the tree where Naruto was just standing. She felt the vibrations all the way up to the higher branches where she hid.

There was no denying that Zabuza was an impressive ninja. In the blink of an eye, the man was balancing on the hilt of his blade. He looked just as smug as before. Fully confident in his abilities and rightly so.

She heard her clone mutter a frightened "My head. I-I nearly lost my head!" She grinned ' _Nice touch_.'

Naruto watched the exchange of words where her sensei and their opponent confirmed each other's identities and expressed their eagerness to fight. 'Men. Seriously?' Sure she did pretty well acting as a boy but she would never really understand the need to prove who's bigger and better.

She even saw this need to compete in Sasuke. The boy had been watching her like a hawk. Their little rivalry had escalated into a full out competition. Nothing had changed on the surface but he has increased his training and focus. This was good in a way. He was thinking of something other than his brother for now, as small as that was.

Zabuza shifted his stance bringing Naruto out of her thoughts. ' _Crud! Can't miss this!_ ' She hissed in her mind as she launched forward. Her fingers brushed his left shoulder before he disappeared into the forming mist. Luckily the mist covered her actions as well as the enemy's. She made a few more clones than rejoined her team.

The two Jonin exchanged blows eventually moving their battle to the blue-gray sea waters.

* * *

You've got to use what you've got and what she had was poison. The demon brothers' poison. No, it wasn't really her style to use the stuff but it worked well with her plan. She was also surprised that the so-called 'Demon of the Hidden Mist' himself did not recognize the poison of his comrades. He didn't even think twice about the small scratch from her kunai.

As she watched the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza progress, she weaved a few hand signs herself. She bit her thumb then knelt down to create a seal on the ground.

The blonde's actions distracted Sasuke from watching the fight. "What are you doing?" The dobe's unpredictability was really beginning to annoy him.

She rolled her eyes and replayed shortly "Making a barrier." She finished the pattern with a small flourish and the group felt a doom of energy surround them.

Sakura gaped and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "How can you do this, dobe? Teach me." He could not let himself fall behind the dobe.

"Not the time for that, Teme." She sighed. "Sakura, you and Tazuna need to stay here in the barrier no matter what." The pink haired girl blinked before she nodded. She lifted her kunai in defense and began to watch for enemies. ' _Good girl!'_

"What are you doing to get so strong?" She felt the boy's hand fall on her shoulder.

"Seriously, you're asking this now?" She pointed to the battling men. "We're kind of busy."

Again the dobe was right. He needed to focus on the mission. "We are not through with this." He muttered to his blonde teammate then turned to see a large ball of water consume their sensei.

* * *

Sweat dripped from the man's brow and ran down his cheek to the wrappings over his face. His movements felt sluggish. It took everything he had to trap Kakashi in his water prison. Now he just needed to get the brats out of the way and get this job done with. Was he coming down with a cold? If so, the timing was awful.

Zabuza watched as his water clone moved toward the children. He let out a menacing laugh. "What do you think little greenies like you can do against me? When I was your age my hands were already stained with the blood of my fellows."

He went into his little speech about Mist's brutal training system and how _lazy_ and _weak_ the Leaf was becoming. Naruto hissed in displeasure upon hearing this. She was not sure on all the details but she knew exactly who was to blame for the Mist's bloody reputation. Swirling red eyes flashed in her mind and her body tensed.

Zabuza watched as his prisoner ordered his brats to run. It almost looked as if they might do it but the small blonde one fixed the others in place with a sharp glare and a few hushed words before turning to the Hatake. "Like hell! There's no way we're leaving Sensei!"

Was it fear or stupidity? They had a chance to leave but now he had to kill them. His water clone jumped into the middle of the group cutting down the blonde one before being destroyed itself. ' _Now how did they manage that?_ ' He smirked at the girlish screams and cry of rage from the others. The black haired one threw a large shuriken at him but the blade was obviously going to miss. The kid must be too emotional about his teammate's death or he was just not good.

Zabuza tilted his head to the side as the blade flew past then lifted his hand to create another clone. He needed to get this done, now. His limbs were starting to feel heavy. And warm? No, that was just his shoulder. From behind, there was a flash of golden light and then his world went black.

* * *

"Naruto!" It couldn't be. The boy would not go down that easily. Kakashi struggled against the water as his lungs burned from the need of air. Through the watery wall of his prison, he saw Sasuke attack. The black blade zipped past Zabuza's head.

The severity of the situation was not lost on the copy ninja. He was an experienced warrior. He had been in worse situations then this but he couldn't help the negative thoughts that filled his mind. He had a team to look after. Genin. Mere children. His head began to feel light from the lack of oxygen. _'I'm sorry Obito, Rin. Sensei. I've failed you and now…'_

Light filled his vision. It was bright and warm. Gai's tearful voice entered his mind _'No, my eternal rival, don't go into the light!'_ A grim smile touched his covered lips. In his last moments, he _had_ to think of him? Though that was a close one that day. Never take Anko's dongo.

The golden light intensified and was gone in a flash. A flash? Now, he had seen _that_ before. Suddenly the water imprisoning him was gone and he gasped for air after servicing the water he had fallen into. He heard watery footsteps and looked up to see the hand of his cheeky student. "You're such a drama queen, Kashi sensei." He took the offered hand and the blonde helped him above the water's surface.

"And you're a sight for sore eyes." He huffed as he stabilized his stance on the water's surface. Realizing that Naruto was also standing easily on the fluctuating ocean. "I didn't teach you that."

Naruto raised a golden brow. "Yeah, ya kind of slacked off on that. Had to find my own way." Her head lifted and she looked behind her. ' _He's here!'_ The corner of her lips lifted ' _Haku.'_ "Kakashi-sensei, do you trust me?" She asked this without looking back at him. Eyes focusing on a point in trees that lined the shoreline.

The silver-haired man looked past Naruto to the unconscious Momochi. It looked like the man was sent flying into the broken tree he was now tangled in. ' _Ouch!'_ "You did that?"

She blinked then spared her teacher a glance before looking to the unconscious man. "It's amazing what a simple kick to the head can do." She looked to him again. "Do you trust me?"

Kakashi found himself nodding yes. And she began to walk away. "That won't be wise, Haku." Her voice filled the thinning fog. "Ya just might kill him that way." After a moment of silence, a masked hunter-nin appeared between her and Zabuza.

"You know my name." The teen's smooth voice reached her ears. Bringing up memories of their simple morning spent together picking herbs. "Have we meet before, Ninja-san?"

Naruto let out a light laugh as she scratched the back of her head. "Uh, in a manner of speaking." She mumbled. "Anyway," she started stronger "I just wanted to tell you something. That low life you're working for. He'll only betray you. He plans on killing you both just so he doesn't have to pay up."

The boy shifted his stance. "Why would I trust you?"

"Why do you trust Gato?" She lifted her hand slowly, showing a small vial between her finger and thumb. "Ya know how I took him down?" She nodded to Zabuza as she shook the bottle. "A little drop of this on my kunai." She then closed her fist and reopened it to reveal a new vial. "This is the antidote..."

Kakashi had joined her at this point and the others were watching intently from the shore side.

"…It's yours." She tossed the small bottle to the one she called Haku. "You better give that to him before he really dies. The effects on him will be different than on me… so I'm not sure how long he has."

The hunter-nin flinched and quickly glanced toward the fallen man. The teen walked backward till he reached him. Before they disappeared in a swirl of water he asked, "Why?"

In answer, Naruto simply smiled at him. Making the masked nin's heart skip a beat.

* * *

"What the heck was that?" Kakashi rounded on the Uzumaki. ' _He let them go? And who was the other guy?'_

Naruto tilted her head to the side and scratched her cheek. "I thought you said you'd trust me." She pouted slightly at the mistrust he was showing now. Though she couldn't blame him either.

"What do you know about this mission? What are you not telling me?" He stepped closer when the blonde did not answer immediately. "Naruto!?" The man grabbed her shoulder and spun her around when the genin turned to walk toward the others.

Naruto closed her eyes as she began to speak. "I think it would be best to get to Tazuna house before anything el-"

"We are not going anywhere until you explain."

Stormy eyes shot up to meet her sensei's as her jaw clenched. ' _He's too persistent… but_ ' She couldn't afford to lose his confidence in her. She let a slow breath through her nose as she prepared to lie. "I do my own research, OK." She said this slowly almost bashfully. "I knew about Gato before the mission. When you confirmed that man was Zabuza, I knew about his comrade. That's… all I can say, for now, ya know?"

Kakashi studied the child before him and for the first time, he realized that this was no child. Mentally that is. ' _And there's another addition to the puzzle.'_ He pulled away and relaxed the muscles he didn't realize were tense. "Why did you give them the antidote?" he asked as they turned to join the others.

Naruto smiled wistfully. "To gain an ally. Though, I think it will take a little more convincing. We may just have to face them again. And they" she gestured to her other two teammates "need better training."

…

* * *

Sasuke felt like he was going to explode with the emotional roller-coaster he was just on. Of course, on the outside, he remained as indifferent as one could be after seeing what he just saw. That being the sight of his idiot of a teammate stepping out of his little barrier only to be cleaved in half! The blood had sprayed across the invisible wall, fizzling away. To make things worse the murderous water clone then set his sights on him but the moment the clone entered the barrier, it immediately vaporized.

Did the dobe plan for that? Then why the sacrifice, no, _suicide_. The idiot committed _suicide!_

Why? And why did he care so much? _Why_ was his body trembling so violently? How did the dobe get under his skin so easily and now…?

He felt betrayed.

The anger built up inside and his eyes stung. Before he recognized his own actions he had pulled out his large shuriken and sent it flying. And _missed_. He freaking missed?! Before he could attack again the area was filled with a flash of light and Zabuza was sent flying.

In the vanishing fog stood an _intact_ Naruto, talking to some kid in a mask as if they were old friends. ' _What the heck?!_ ' He looked to the ground a saw a torn log where the Uzumaki's body should have been. ' _What the heck?!_ '

"Naruto" he heard Sakura whisper in wonder. And the old man let out a low whistle. The three watched as the masked nin disappeared with their attacker and Kakashi pulled the blonde back to talk. They couldn't hear the conversation.

When the teacher and student finally joined them, they were all quickly ushered into finishing the trek to Tazuna's house.

Something felt like it was missing though and Naruto just could not figure it out. Then it hit her, she and Sasuke were not carrying a passed out, silver-headed sensei this time around. The man did seem a little sluggish even though he had not used his hidden eye.

"Kashi sansei, you need more training too." she sighed as she poked at his back. The man stumbled slightly then looked back at her.

"What? Did you say something?" Her eyes widened slightly. ' _No way. He did not just say that to me.'_ She smirked.

"Looks like your observation skills need work too. You've really let yourself go, Kashi. Must be the books."

' _Always with the books. So mean'_ "Hey, I'll let you know that this is _fine_ literature." He waved the little orange book in front of her.

"Yah yah, I've heard it _all_ before." In all truth, she had spent three years with the perverted author. "Honestly, I think the plot lines for the Icha Icha series are a bit bland. I prefer Jiraiya-san's first book much better. It was written with his heart, not with his…" She stopped herself. Maybe that was a little too blunt. Even for her. "…well, little head."

She heard Sasuke choke and Sakura gasp. A giggle left her lips as she ran ahead only to bust out in full laughter when she heard Kakashi exclaim "Who's the cracked one now?"

Little did he know, she was already fully broken but healing slowly.


	13. A Walk in the Rain

.

I'm not sure that I will have the next chapter posted before I go on vacation. I feel that it needs a lot of work. Plus I need to finish a painting I'm doing for my baby nephew. So cute!

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and I will be back in the new year.

AveonThorn

.

 **Chapter 12**

 **A Walk in the Rain**

The two days since they arrived in the besieged village were quiet. The ninja team set a schedule of guarding the old bridge builder in the mornings as he and his few workers labored and training in the evenings.

Naruto sat watching the men cut and place the wood. Her feet dangling over the wooden beam she had perched herself. It was a support beam of the unfinished structure. One of many that would span across the turbulent sea waters that separated the land of Fire and the land of Wave. They had to be strong. Strong enough to endure water, weather, and human ware. Strong enough to endure attacks from greedy little men looking to make a little money.

Suddenly an idea came to her. She pulled out one of her scrolls and unsealed her mother's fuinjustu book. "There must be something in here" she mumbled to herself. The book was given to her mother by the Uzumaki clan leader before she was sent to the Leave. After a few minute, she jumped up with a shout, drawing more than one onlooker. She leaped down to the ground, her feet making no sound as she landed.

"Hay! Tazu-Jiji, I got a great idea." She yelled across the work yard as she ran to the old man. Skidding to a stop she grinned and placed her book open in front of him. Said man huffed in annoyance. The child had interrupted his carving of an important joint.

He looked down at the book in front of him. "What's this" he grunted. "A book of pictures?"

"No, it's fuinjustu! Seals. Wards. You can do all sorts of crap with this stuff. And with this little beauty" she pointed to the larger design on the page "I can ensure that your bridge will be protected from typhoons and crazy men with bombs alike. Of cores, I will have to modify it slightly. It's not meant for things that big. Houses, maybe mansions if place on the cornerstones." She rambled on about support beams, timing, the minute changes she would have to do to the picture in the book.

"Wait a minute kid." the old man interrupted. "You think my bridge won't last?"

"What? No, nothing like that. Let's see…" she scratched her head. "With this kind of seal. You need a firm bass. It's an enhancer, not a fix-all. I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't know your work was sound." She looked up to the man. He looked pleased with the praise as he stroked his goatee.

"I'm just that great aren't I?" he bellowed then laughed loudly.

' _Men. Stroke the right spot and they're putty.'_ "I'll get back to you when I figure this out."

* * *

Later that evening Naruto sat beside her sensei as they watched their other two teammates try to climb trees. Kakashi had asked her to demonstrate the chakra control exercise to the others. She enjoyed seeing Sasuke's glare from her spot atop the tree.

She jumped from the top and landed beside him with ease, wisps of wind easing her descent. "Bet ya dessert that Sakura gets it before you do." That made the boy move. He was going all out in the training. Just like when they were competing her first time around.

Sakura, on the other hand, had flushed slightly at the blonde's statement. ' _That's new. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her. I do not need a fangirl.'_

Kakashi looked over to his unpredictable student. Could he really call the blonde that? ' _No Kakashi, stop the self-destructive thoughts. You'll only get yelled at.'_ He narrowed his eyes _'Somehow he'll know.'_

"Yes. Yes, I will." The man twitched then realized the blonde was answering Sakura's question. Naruto lifted her bare foot. It glowed slightly blue. "Focus your chakra at the bottom of your feet. Ya gotta get the right balance. Too much and you'll go flying, too little and you'll fall." Naruto got up to demonstrate on the tree she was leaning against. Allowing the chakra to be visible as she did so. That was something Kakashi had never thought of. The Uzumaki would be a good teacher.

"Thank you, Naruto-Kun" the pink haired girl bowed then ran back to the tree she was practicing on.

"This could be a problem." Naruto sight as she sat back down and continued testing her modified seal.

"Can't be all that bad. She's a cute girl."

"No! No no no no." She interrupted the man before he could continue that thought. "Don't want to hear that from you, ya perv. The whole thing could be nothing but troublesome." She was glad that the others couldn't hear from this distance.

"I thought you liked her in the academy. That's what I heard at least."

She rubbed her face as she weighed her options. "How much do you _really_ know about me, Kakashi? I mean ya knew my parents. My dad was your sensei. So how much _do_ you know?"

Kakashi pulled back to study her. "Apparently not as much as I thought. Care to share?" Naruto grinned as she stood, having already put her things away.

"Maybe later." She teased. She knew it would drive him nuts, not knowing anything. _'Just a little payback for previous behavior._ ' Sure he hadn't done it yet or might not at all this time but where's the fun in that?

An hour later Sakura mastered the technique and Sasuke managed to get part of the way up the tree. The boy actually growled when Naruto yipped in delight about extra dessert.

* * *

That night there was a light rain that fell over the area. The sound could be called soothing and would lull anyone into a restful sleep. But Naruto sat silently in the room provided to her team by the bridge builder's family. A curtain divided the room so that Sakura could have a bit of privacy. Funny right? Here she was sleeping between both male members of their group and Sakura got half the room to herself.

She stood carefully as to not wake the boys and crept to the window. She slid back the framed glass and breathed in the fresh smell of rain. The changes were subtle. So much so that she only noticed the month before that her senses had changed. The darkness of night no longer clouded vision and as far as she could tell neither did the rain.

She could pick up sounds and smells that the most experienced tracking-nin would miss. Her strength had increased. Her speed was a result of more than just training with the weight seals. And the only explanation she could think of was that the memory seal did more than just join her's and the Kyuubi's soul. It was affecting her body now.

' _Should I really call it that anymore? Memory seal doesn't seem to fit now.'_

She drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes as her mind processed the information. It was definitely different seeing the world this way. She couldn't help but think that this is what a predator felt. Though the rain-muddled the traces, she could still see the paths of potential prey. A silent laugh left her lips. What was she thinking?

' _Like a fox, my dear.'_

She smiled _'Who's the one getting mushy? What's with 'my dear'?'_ The great fox was silent for a time. She could feel him grumbling deep in her mind. _'Oh! Come on. Why'd you wake up? Rains not keeping you is it?"_

' _No'_ the fox finally spoke. ' _You've got a lot to learn, kit. You've missed something.'_

' _What? No way.'_

' _And to full of yourself. You don't know how to use your senses. That little ice maker was out there.'_

' _What? No way!'_ The girl shifted her stance looking back at the sleeping men.

' _You're repeating yourself, kit.'_

She couldn't stay there any longer, not without waking them so she climbed out of the window. She pushed the glass closed then leaped from the tiled roof. Bare feet meet muddy-earth. She wiggled her toes in the mud and shrugged. It wasn't all that bad. She kind of felt free.

The rain was surprisingly warm as it fell upon her skin. She looked around the clearing that surrounded the building, searching for what Kurama said she had missed. Along the tree line to the south, she caught the scent of rabbit hair. "I can't believe I missed that." She walked to the edge of the forest and plucked a single white hair from the bark of a tree. Haku had been there, leaning against the tree.

' _Want to teach me how to hunt your way?'_

' _Did you even have to ask?'_ The girl disappeared into the darkness, following the trail of her long ago promised friend. Her hunt took her north, to the other side of the island, the side that faced the open ocean. She stood on the edge of a low ridge that looked over the dark water. The rhythmic rush of the waves, the sparkle of moonlight on the shifting water, the taste of salt in the cold air.

Something struck a chord within her. It brought to mind the long forgotten hidden village, destroyed in the third great shinobi war. The place of her ancestry. "It should be out there." She had actually seen it before. In her past, she'd stood on a ridge slightly to the east from where she stood now. The day was so clear, the sea was so calm that she could see the neighboring island.

As she gazed across the ocean, someone approached from behind. The slim figure stopped at the tree line and watched her. She knew he was there. He knew she knew. Yet they stayed as they were for a time. Finally, the young teen couldn't take the silence anymore. "Who are you, shinobi-san? What is it that you want with Zabuza-sama and myself?"

The girl turned to face him. She was soaked through. The fabric of her t-shirt and sweats clung to her skin showing every curve she had. Her shoes were gone leaving her feet muddy. He also noticed that she had no weapons on her. She was either stupid or extremely skilled. "Uzumaki Naruto but you could call me Naru if you like." She sat on a low boulder and invited the boy to sit as well. "And what I want? Well, I don't want you or Zabuza to die."

Haku blinked in confusion but remained where he stood. "Why would you care for us? We have not met before."

The girl laughed and he could hear the slight shiver her voice. "I made a promise a long time ago. If we met again and circumstances were different, we would be friends. I don't expect you to remember. I doubt you ever could. The circumstances of that time…" She lifted her legs up and hugged her knees. "…well, I… I can't say. Kind of, classified." She smiled up at him. "But I truly mean it. About the promise. I always keep my promises."

He was being pulled in by her. The warmth and sincerity. The mystery. Her smile. He didn't give it much thought as he pulled off his coat and laid it over her shoulders. She leaned into him as he sat next to her. "Haku, we have a problem." He looked down at her and realized his arm was around her. The boy blushed lightly as he hummed in agreement.

"We are enemies" the boy voiced.

Naruto lifted her head. "Only in this incident. You have taken on the task to kill the man that I am protecting. If Tazuna dies, the bridge will not be built. And Gato will keep his greedy little hand around the necks of the people who live on this island. Have you been in the villages? Have you seen the poverty?"

He dropped his arm from around her. "I will follow Zabuza were ever he goes. He saved my life so it is his. To use as he wills."

"Ok, don't start with this 'you're only a tool' crap. Your life has value, Haku." She poked his chest. "And even though Zabuza doesn't express it, I'm absolutely sure that he cares for you."

"And what makes you say that?" A gruff voice interrupted the two and the boy stood quickly.

"Zabuza-sama, you should be resting!"

"Don't tell me what to do, brat. I don't need your coddling." Having said that the man leaned against a tree and eyed the yellow-haired menace that supposedly knocked him out. "And you, are you stupid? No weapons. And what are those, your jammies?" He took a step forward. "I should just kill you now."

"You won't."

"You're sure confident."

"I've got you intrigued."

The man grinned. " _Over_ confident."

The blonde paused and looked as if she spaced out for a moment. She then muttered "Arrogant fuzzball."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! It's just… You're not the first to call me that tonight." The three shared looks then to the surprise of them all, laughed.

Soon they were sitting around a fire in a small cave. Haku had wrapped a blanket around the shivering girl and made tea to drink. They talked about their current jobs. Debating their sides which ended in a little screaming match between Zabuza and Naruto. Haku could only sit there in amazement at them.

"Darn it! Would you just let go of your pride and listen to me!"

"When I start something I finish it!"

"You just want the money. Do you even care what is going on here?!" The man flinched and she took that as a cue to move on to a bigger topic. "I heard you lead a rebellion in Water. The Mizukage went off the deep end and now Mist is stuck in a big bloody mess."

"Don't speak of what you don't know" the man snarled lowly, showing his shark-like teeth.

Naruto countered him with a feral grin of her own. "I know that you and I have a common enemy." The flickering light of the fire lite her eyes along with her bared fangs. "There was someone else pulling the strings. Manipulating the Mizukage. He's the same person responsible for countless of tragedies throughout the elemental nations. I need help taking him down. And you Za-bu-za will be a great help. So I can't just let you die in this fight."

Zabuza stared at her for a time. The look in her eyes was dead serious. It all seemed surreal to him. This little girl who dresses as a boy who _took him down_ just days before. And now she was asking for a partnership of sort? "Where did you get this information."

"It's classified." She stated shortly. They glared at each other for a time before Naruto sighed and took a sip of her cold tea. "Listen, this man is bad news. If he gets his way, the Elemental Nations _will_ be destroyed. And those unlucky enough to survive will be put under a massive genjutsu and live their lives as he dictates. He's been planning this for years, biding his time. And he _will_ pull it off to if we don't stop him."

The man sat down and he ran a hand through his hair as he absorbed the information. "I'll think about what you said. When I've got my answer you'll know. Now get out of here, brat."

Naruto nodded her head and stood to leave. The dark sky was beginning to lighten and the rain had ended some time before. She didn't realize how long she had been gone.

"What." Haku ran up to her before she leaped into a tree. "Here, your clothes." He lifted up a bag of wet clothes and she remembered that she was wearing his extra kimono. The olive colored fabric was decorated with fall leaves.

"Thanks, I'll wash this and return it next time we meet." The teen nodded his head and turned away only to turn back again. "Would you…" She was gone. The only sign that she had been there was the slight shifting of wind and a lone footprint.

* * *

Sasuke was not happy. Why? Because the dobe had gone missing. Not that he cared. His current mood was because he was given the task of finding the idiot. Not directly ordered to but no one else seemed to be bothered by the blonde's disappearance. When he had left Tazuna's house, Sakura was helping the bridge builder's daughter, Tsunami, with breakfast, and Kakashi was sitting lazily with his book. Why did he have to be the earn boy?

He checked their temporary training ground hoping that Naruto was there. Unfortunately, he was wrong. He grumbled as he felt his stomach ache with hunger. In his depths of brooding, he nearly missed the person passing him as he set out on the path toward the village.

"Ah, Sasuke, what are you doing out so early? The raven-haired boy stopped and turn to see a blonde dressed in an earth-toned kimono. Only when he saw the whiskered cheeks did he realize that it was Naruto. Just like on their first day as a team, the blonde spun his world upside down with a simple change of clothes. He didn't notice the first time how it had affected him until days later. And Now. He had to say something to cover the shock he felt.

"You look like crap."

Naruto suppressed a frown. This was the first time she allowed herself the actually look like a girl and what does she hear? You look like crap. ' _Thank you. Thank you so much, teme.'_ She pushed down the rising need to knock his lights out.

"Really? And here I thought you'd call me a girl again. I mean you passed me by like you would a girl." She grinned as he stiffened slightly. ' _So that's how it is._ ' "Did you not realize it was me?" she teased.

The boy sputtered. "You shouldn't have left." He was losing his cool. Why did the dobe have to look at him like that, looking like that? "Where were you anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep. Went for a walk." She turned to head back to their client's home. Sasuke following closely behind.

"Without your shoes?"

"So your perception's not entirely lacking."

When the two finally entered the house they both sported a few new bruises, muddy clothes, and tousled hair. Upon seeing them Tsunami exclaimed, "My goodness, what happened?" Sasuke huffed and quickly disappeared upstairs to change while Naruto responded. "Don't mind him. He's just bummed that he lost in a fight."

"Does that have anything to do with the muddy footprint on his face?" Kakashi placed his book down in front of him. "Where did you go?" he asked more seriously.

Naruto sighed at having to repeat herself. "For a walk. And before you grill me, yes, in the rain. I couldn't sleep. And a new friend lent me the clothes." She then turned to the woman of the house. "Tsunami-Oneesan, would you mind helping me? I haven't cleaned anything this fancy before."

The woman nodded 'yes'. "I would be happy to, Naru-chan. Why don't you go clean up and I'll set your breakfast out."

Sakura snorted in the most unladylike way. "Yeah, Naru- _Chan…"_ She laughed. Tsunami tilted her head in confusion and Kakashi's single eye widened slightly in realization, of something big. He stared at the blonde puzzle and something clicked.

Naruto Uzumaki; child of his sensei, his student for nearly four months, and admittedly his most promising student was… no, is a girl! How did he not see this? At all? The " _girl"_ was right. He needed to train more.

Meanwhile, Naruto simply rolled her eyes and left the room to wash, not realizing her sensei's revelation.

* * *

Later that evening, team seven and their host family were all outside. After the rain, the weather became warmer and was perfect for practicing water walking. The training started with Kakashi demonstrating and then telling Sakura and Sasuke to go for it. Naruto watched from her place beside Tsunami as she hung the newly cleaned kimono to dry. When she moved on to the next garment to pin up, she heard a yelp and a splash. She turned her head to see Sasuke coming up out of the water and laughed at his misfortune.

"You think that's funny." The soaked boy yelled at her. "Let's see you try."

"Sure you want me out there? I'll just make it tougher for you." Naruto replied as she took off her apron and handed it to Tsunami. As she turned to the sea shore she saw Inari sitting on the porch. She winked at the young boy and smirked when he turned away with a huff.

The boy looked back when he heard the blonde join the others on the water. Why were they doing this? Didn't they know that they would die if they went up against Gato? Naruto was now helping the raven-haired boy to stand atop the water. When the boy was steady, the blonde started to instruct him on better control of something or another. Inari decided to tune them out. He didn't want to care about anyone else who went up against Gato. He had a hard enough time worrying about losing his grandfather.

Back on the water, Sakura had joined the others and was listening to Naruto's words. "Think of it like chakra stilts but instead of staying the same they move up and down as the water rises and falls." Falling into a basic kata stance, Naruto began to slowly perform the moves. "Follow me. Feel the flow of the water beneath you. Do not think. Just do."

"Must be easy for you," Sasuke muttered as he fell into his own katas. Suddenly a whip of water snapped at his feet and he lost balance falling into the water again. "What was that?" he gasped as he came up.

Naruto laughed as she maneuvered a floating stream of water around her body. "Practice. You're not the only one training, ya know." Sasuke huffed then smirked before disappearing under the water's surface. He came up again before wrapping his arms around Naruto's legs and dragging his victim down with him.

The area was filled with screeches, laughter, and splashing. Kakashi watched on in amusement. The fun was cut short, though, when Inari yelled at them to shut up. "You're all going to die. No one can stand up to Gato. Even father couldn't. What makes you think you can? You come here, laughing in our faces. You don't know the pain we've suffered. So just get out of here!"

Silence fell upon the group and the small boy grasped at the fabric of his trousers as he bowed his head. It was obvious that he was trying hard to not cry. The sound of moving water filled the silence as Naruto waded up onto the shore. She had wondered when the boy was going to pop. "So you'd rather sit back and let that man have his way?"

The boy clenched his teeth "At least no one will die."

"Coward." She hissed. "You think your _pain_ is an excuse, to sit back and do nothing. So ya lost the man you idealized. He died to save you, your mother and grandfather, and the people of this island. You think you _know_ pain? That no one else could understand? You're not the only one who has lost family. You're not the only one to feel betrayed by the one you looked up to. Nor will you be the last."

By now, Naruto was standing in front of the stunned boy. She knelt down and bumped his forehead with the back of her fist. "I'm no stranger to such things either. I've been through things that will make anyone want to curl up and die just to be rid of the memories." She began again softly. "But I fight. For myself, for my precious people, and now… for you. And I have no intention of going down to a greedy tube of lard and his cheap henchmen!"

She stood again and began to walk away before turning back. "Do you?"

* * *

Naruto closed her eyes as she forced chakra from her hand into the inked rune, activating the protection seal she had just placed in the bridge builder's home. She smiled at her handy work and was putting her supplies away when she heard a scream from outside. She quickly strapped on her weapon and supply pouches then move silently to the window.

Peering outside she saw two familiar mercenaries. Tsunami was being held captive by one of the men and the other man was taunting Inari. The boy was shaking, his mother screaming for him to run.

Naruto was waiting. Waiting to see the boy change from a coward to someone willing to fight and she was not disappointed. The boy pulled out the knife he used for whittling and charged for the man holding his mother.

Naruto took that moment to act. Jumping out the window, she quickly knocked out the thugs and tied them up all before Inari reached his target. She stopped his charge by grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a quick hug as she deflected the blade easily. The boy blinked up at her. "Good job." She patted his head. "Now, remember one more thing. Don't go it alone. It's not cowardly to call for help." She stood then nodded to Tsunami.

The mother and son were left watching the blonde run to the building site. When they could no longer see Naruto, Inari ran into to house. He came back with his crossbow. "Come on mom, we gotta fight. All of us."

* * *

Her heart was pounding. _'What will I find? What did Zabuza-san decide?'_ She stopped her run a distance away from the bridge. They were fighting just as before. Sasuke trapped in an ice dome, Sakura guarding their charge, and Kakashi facing off against the Demon of the Bloody Mist.

Naruto took a deep breath and yelling. "Zabuza, you baka! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" This apparently startled everyone on the impromptu battlefield. The apparent 'baka' turned to see a disappointed Uzumaki.

He grinned behind the wrappings around his lower face. "I was wondering when you'd show up, brat." His stance was now relaxed and he slung his greatsword over his shoulder. Naruto felt a wave of relief. He had accepted her offer. But something was not right.

"Ok, so what's with all of this?" She gestured to indicate the fighting. This is when Zabuza grunted and turned to face her completely.

"There's one thing you kept saying that bothered me, kid. You kept saying I'd lose and die. It rubbed me the wrong way and I just had to fight."

"Well stop!"

"I may be teaming up with you, but you're not the boss, gaki!"

"You wanna bet!"

There was the sound of someone clearing his throat and the two stopped their verbal battle. Kakashi didn't know what to say. He stood there with a flabbergasted look on his face. One moment he was in a life and death fight and then the next his opponent was in a screaming match with his unpredictable student. He could only manage one word at the moment. "Explain."

The ice dome was dropped, revealing a Sasuke pin cushion kneeling in exhaustion. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were bright red. Her breath hitched. Ignoring Kakashi, Naruto ran to the Uchiha. Her hand immediately covered his eye. She could hear Kurama growling deep within her mind. He shared her dislike of the dojutsu but his was more hatred compared to her unwanted fear.

As she forced down the shiver rising up her spine, she spoke to the boy next to her. "You've awakened it, Sasuke. Now shut it off." She nearly hissed the words in her discomfort.

"Dobe…" he breathed heavily "get off me." She could see him smiling. Not a smirk but a real smile. Weird. By now, Sakura had joined them. Naruto told her how to remove the senbon and after making sure Sasuke's eyes were normal again, she followed Haku to where the older men were.

"Zabuza tells me you paid them a visit," Kakashi said as she came closer. Naruto scratched the back of her head with a guilty grin on her face. Before she could answer they all heard a rustling at the end of the unfinished bridge. They turned to see a horde of men climbing up from a docked boat.

Gato was just as grubby as she remembered. It took three men to help him up to the bridge's timbered pathway and after he was stable on his feet he hit the men away with his 'fashionable' walking cane. He wheezed as he pushed through to the head of the group. As he pulled out an off-white cloth from his pocket, the man bellowed "Should have known better than to hire ninja like you. Too expensive." He wiped his damp forehead. "It's much cheaper to hire this lot." He let out a cringe-inducing laugh.

"What do you say, boys, how about we take Momochi san and his little whelp off the payroll?" the men cheered in agreement while taking out their swords and axes. "Take out the others as well." Gato waved his handkerchief forward and the men charged.

Now anyone 'normal' would feel a sliver of fear at seeing one hundred men rushing at you with the intent to kill. But the small group of ninja standing at the other end of the incomplete bridge could not be considered 'normal'. Kakashi looked over to the apparently fired man and asked, "Do you want help with these small fries?"

Zabuza grunted. "Do what you want. Just don't get in my way."

The former enemies made quick work of the oncoming force. Blood stained the unsealed wood as over thirty bodies dropped. Those who were wise, quickly began to run to the large boat to escape, including Gato. Though the money-loving man didn't get too far, his path was blocked by a golden-haired child. His face scrunched up in disgust and he raised his cane to knock the annoyance out of the way. Naruto caught his hand easily, squeezing it tightly to make the taller man fall down in pain. "Why are you leaving now, Gato? When the whole village has come, just to see you?"

Confused the man looked up to the blonde. The face that gazed down upon him was deceptively kind looking but even he could see the cold fire burning behind the azure eyes. Then he caught sight of his boat sailing away. Anger welled up inside and he shouted for them to come back.

Naruto didn't like being ignored. She growled deep in her throat catching the attention of Zabuza and Kakashi who were cleaning blood off their weapons. The small girl twisted the man around to face the rocky ridge that towered over the lumber yard.

She brought her face close to his ear, nearly gagging on his sour sent. "Your men seem to value life more than money and I don't believe that you'll find any supporters here." She lifted her free hand past his left shoulder and his eyes followed where she pointed.

Lining the top of the ridge were dozens of men wielding pitchforks, shovels, and anything else that could be used to fight. They stood defiantly as they stared down at him. The dirty businessman never felt so small till now. "I have lots of money!" he began to plead. "Anything… I'll give you anything you want. Just don't let them kill me!"

"You have nothing I want" she voiced as she wrapped a rope around his chest, a little tighter than necessary.

"You could be rich." He gasped as another ring of the rope circled him.

A little laugh left his captor. "Already am." She whispered. Before he could respond she rapped the third ring around his neck and pulled up slightly. "Now, them on the other hand" she motioned to the men above. "Now, I think they'll take blood…" she slid a hand down along his noose. "Who's will it be, I wonder?"

Gato cried out in terror. Those who heard it were reminded of a pig before the slaughter. "Please!" He cried desperately. "Have mercy!"

Naruto spun him around again to face her. "Then give back what you stole from them!" She spoke loudly.

Gato's eyes lit with hope. He could do that. "Y-yes anything."

"Rebuild their homes?"

"I'll give them mansions!" he would say anything to get out of the little devil's grasp.

The girl's eyes darkened and her 'friendly' look feel. "Will you replenish their food stores?"

"With the finest-"

"And their dead!?" she interrupted. "The children who starved!" She knocked him down to his butt. "The sick who could not get the medicine they needed!" Her foot met his flabby chest, pushing him to his back. "The men who stood up against _you_. The men _you_ had killed!" Her fist gripped the rope and she pulled it like a leash. Making the man looked up at the ridge again. When she spoke again her voice was like steel.

"Can you bring them back?"

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was scary.

The onlookers of ninja and civilian alike watch as the Uzumaki confronted Gato. They were all entranced by her movements, pulled in by her voice. And at the end of her little 'conversation' when Gato fainted in fear after peeing his pants, the watchers felt a shiver themselves. Though for different reasons entirely.

For some, it was for joy over Gato's defeat. For others, it was the sheer power they felt from the small blonde child even though no such force was shown. Yet there were a few who felt a strange excitement from what they saw.

Gato and his living henchmen were imprisoned. Their fates lift in the hand of the village they had wronged. The dead were burned.

Work on the bridge continued after things settle a bit. The villagers worked with eagerness, no longer fearing for their lives. The ninja helped as well and Naruto's modified fortification seal was placed on the many massive support beams.

To everyone surprise, Zabuza and Haku decided to lend a hand as well. The old bridge builder was reluctant to have his would-be assassins around but each morning that passed by, the pair would appear and help until the work day's end then disappear again. When asked why the Momochi simply grunted and Haku replied that this is what Naruto was doing so they would as well.

The blonde wondered at their sudden eagerness to help. Sure, they had agreed to work together to take down the man she had told them about but she couldn't imagine Zabuza willingly doing chores. Especially if he was not getting paid.

It also weirded her out that the man kept looking at her as if he wanted to dissect her to figure out what made her tick. It didn't help that her own sensei kept trying to corner her to get some answers. All in all, it was a slightly stressful week and a half building, sealing, and avoided Kakashi when necessary.

At last, it was time for her team to return to the Leaf. They packed up their few things, said their goodbyes, and crossed the bridge that had brought them to the small island nation.

Naruto was happy that she was able to make this small difference. Haku was alive and they had formed a precious bound. And she had gained a valuable ally with Zabuza, despite his strange looks. She could not tell what he really thought of her now but, even so, he seemed willing to follow her lead.

The two missing-nin had decided to leave the island the day before her team. Something about some business they needed to handle. To Zabuza's dismay, she had given them both a goodbye hug and then asked if they could come to the Leaf at the time of the chunin exams. When asked why she simply said she needed their support at that time and that they won't have to worry about a place to stay or the whole being a missing ninja thing, she'd have it covered.

She even told them that she would take them to her favorite restraint as they began to walk away. Haku departed with 'then it's a date, Naru-chan'. This made the disguised girl blush lightly and her eavesdropping raven haired teammate to scowl.


	14. In which a Hatake could be slapped

This past year has been long and hard. It's terrible what chemo does to a creative mind. I couldn't even enjoy drawing a simple flower, let alone, think of Un-Break My Heart. Not that I didn't try.

But as you can see, I'm back!

Treatments went well, all of the cancer cells are dead and have been removed. Now I will have regular tests done to make sure nothing comes back. And as for my son, he is healthy and happy.

Thank you, everyone, for all of the prayers and well wishes that were sent my way. Now for the long-awaited next chapter of Un-Break My Heart!

AveonThorn

Chapter 13

In which a Hatake could be slapped

The sound of ripping water filled the small tiled room as wisps of steam curled up from the heated water. Naruto was in heaven, well, not as close as she had been before coming to the past, but this was certainly how it must feel. She sank deeper into the warmth and closed her eyes, letting out a satisfied sigh.

Team Seven had finally returned to the Hidden Leaf only hours before. The moment she passed through the gate, the disguised girl created a clone and sent it home to cook dinner and run a hot bath. Her teammates had given her a strange look but moved on to the Hokage's tower to report the completion of their mission to the land of Waves.

Naruto let out a groan as she thought back on the stressful return trip. She dipped her head into the water, golden hair floated above the surface before being pulled beneath. There had been no enemy to fight, no need to travel at a civilian's pace, and her fellow Genin seemed to treat her with a little more respect than before. All of which were good things and were a great help in keeping her mind clear but the constant stares from her sensei were starting to wear on her.

Oh, he was subtle. The Copy Ninja wouldn't be able to call himself a ninja if he couldn't be. The girl let out a laugh at the thought, bubbles rising from her mouth to the water's surface. What was the thinking!? She, who had often been called one of the least subtle ninja ever. Her eyes opened and she stared at the distorted lights above.

But still, Kakashi was starting to freak her out. He had tried to confront her on their first night of the return trip. The others were asleep and he had woken her for her turn at night watch. She knew it was coming the moment he told them the night's schedule. She was prepared. Before the man could even state his question she cut him off.

 _"I know that you're my captain, Kakashi sensei. But there are things that should remain private. Even if you order me to, I will not speak. Especially here."_ She glanced to their two sleeping teammates and the topic was not brought up again but his eyes never strayed long from her.

Naruto rose from the water when she felt the slight burning in her lungs. The air chilled her warmed face as she breathed in deeply. She had no doubt that Kakashi would try again and most likely in a way that she could not escape until his curiosity is satisfied. Even though he didn't act it, the man could be very persistent.

She sighed again. There was no use fighting it but she didn't want to deal with it either. So she pushed the silver-haired man from her head and proceeded to fill it with more pleasant things. Like, ripping a curtain snack's arms off or gouging out an unnaturally red pair of eyes. Yah… she really needed to redefine her definition of the word 'pleasant'.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap_.

The light sound pierced through her thoughts and brought her out of the semi-meditative state she had entered. She rose slightly out of the water and listened. Nothing. The girl glared at the bathroom door before closing her eyes again and sinking back into the water.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap_.

"Ugh! Kakashi, if that's you. I'm neutering you!" The declaration was met with silence and she sighed before climbing out of the water. She grabbed her light orange robe and wrapped the fluffy cloth around herself before leaving the bathroom. The tapping led her down the short hall and into the kitchen, drawing her narrowed eyes to the window above the sink.

There was a rustling of feathers and another tap.

The girl's shoulders slanted as they relaxed and she padded over to the window. She opened the glass plan and a little messenger bird hopped in. Leaning over to stare the bird in the eyes she said. "You wouldn't happen to be named Kakashi, would you? If so, you might want to run."

The little birdie ruffled its feathers and pushed its leg forward, obviously wanting to leave. Her fingers unlaced the small strap around the offered leg. When the rolled paper was free, the bird flew swiftly into the night's sky.

She decided to make a cup of tea then sat at her worn table. The small slip of paper was penned with neat letters, telling her to be in the Hokage's office in an hour. She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her damp hair.

She hadn't talked to the old man in her haste to be away from her teacher. And her specific point of view of the mission was needed. Couldn't very well write it down so a personal visit was in order. She looked at the clock on the wall then finished her tea before going back to the bathroom to finish what she had started.

* * *

…

The room was dim, only lit by a small number of flickering candles. Though, that is how his master liked it. The young man shifted in place, his feet complaining from the long day of standing guard. Normally he would be training or running errands for lord Danzo, but for the last week, he had been kept close to the old man's side.

Footsteps could be heard from outside before a knock resounded from the office door. The light scratching from his master's pen stopped as he bid the newcomer entrance. A woman entered, just as stone-faced as any other soldier within the foundation. She bowed then gave her message. It seemed that team seven had returned and were successful on their mission.

The young man had to suppress the smile that wanted to grow at this news, for it meant that that child was back. The one person that he felt _free_ around. Despite the fact that Naruto had captured him, somehow changed the seal placed by Lord Danzo, and in essence forced him to become a double agent.

Such things should have been impossible for the child. He knew this. He knew he was being used to spy on the man who trained him. The man who had his complete loyalty. And despite all this, he found himself willingly following the child's words. If only just to see that smile.

"The Hokage has called the Uzumaki boy into a privet meeting. They should be meeting in about forty minutes. If you wish, I will watch over the meeting, Lord Danzo."

This brought the young man out of his musings and away from the bright memories. Danzo hummed in thought before answering the stone-faced woman. "No, I will go myself. That will be all for today. You may leave."

The order was directed to both messenger and guard. The two bowed and left the room.

He had to warn Naruto. For Danzo to personally listen in on the meeting… Naruto would not like it one bit. He rushed to his personal quarters and sat on the bed after locking the door. He pulled off his shoe and rested his right foot on his other knee.

He liked his lips before pushing a small amount of chakra into the seal placed there by the blonde child. His only way of communication before their next meeting.

* * *

…

Silver-white hair peeked from the other side of the burgundy couch. Naruto's eyes caught sight of the tuft the moment she walked into the Hokage's office, but what confirmed her suspicions was the little man giggle. Her gaze swept from the couch to the old man writing at the large desk in the center of the office. The Hokage hat was tilted down so she could not see his face.

Her brow twitched and a low growl rumbled in her chest as the two men had yet to acknowledge her presence. Oh, they knew she was there. She glanced from the white tuft to the Hokage hat. The giggling had stopped and the aged hand had slowed in its work.

A part of her wanted to run and hide, not wanting to deal with whatever crap the two had in store for her. She realized that that was also the side of her that wouldn't care if the village burn. That same anger formed by the neglect and pain that she had endured and numbed by the future she was determined to prevent. She had accepted this part of herself but would never let it rule her.

Instead, she used it. Directed it to focus on higher goals. Like rooting out the rot that infected the mighty tree's roots. The message her little spy sent her, proved just how troublesome Danzo might be. She didn't know much about the man. Just that he would do anything to obtain power and that he had a twisted way of 'protecting' the village.

Naruto took a deep breath in and released it slowly as she turned to close the door. Her fingers slid down the wood surface as she pushed chakra into the hidden privacy seal, activating a chain of seals throughout the room. Simple, unseen, and powerful enough to keep unwanted 'eyes' from peeping.

The Uzumaki then turned to face the room. Her shoulders held back, spine straight, feet firmly place. She then let an easygoing smile take place on her face and closed her eyes in a way that resembled Kakashi's creepy eye smile.

"Hokage Jiji," she started in a warning tone "why is Kakashi-sensei here?"

The two men looked up upon hearing her voice and both had to suppress a shiver. She looked just like her mother with the way she held her hands at her hips, the slight steel in her voice, and the little twitch of her brow.

The two men also remembered that the few times they had seen the fire-haired Uzumaki like that, her husband was soon heard screaming behind closed doors.

Kakashi gulped and put his book away. He didn't want to take any chances with a woman in that mood, even if she was still small.

"Well, Naru-chan" the Hokage began but was stopped by a choked cough from the girl. She looked to Kakashi and back to him with wide eyes. "He knows, Naruto." The older man tried to ensure her but the girl cut him off with a quick gesture of her hand.

' _What does he mean by 'he knows'?_

She released another sigh and scratched the back of her head. Then stepped away from the door and sat in one of the seats in front of the Hokage's desk. She took in a calming breath as she locked eyes with the older man. After all, Kakashi couldn't know all of her secrets. Even though he was being very annoying as of late.

"Kakashi-san" she voiced firmly. She heard another gulp and the man came to sit in the chair beside her. "What exactly _do_ you know?" The girl had repeated the question she had asked him in Wave.

He sat there studying her. The moment she entered the room she took charge. It was nothing like how she had acted around him before and he found himself being pulled by her energy. It was like… a whirlpool. He wondered if all the Uzumaki had been the same. The girl hadn't even look at him when he sat either, as she was in some sort of a staring contest with the Hokage.

The room fell into silence and the Hatake realized that he had yet to answer. How could he say it? ' _So, you're lacking what it takes to be a man'_ or _'you'd look good in a dress'_. No. That one would get him beaten to a pulp. Darn it, now he wanted to see her in a dress!

"Why do you hide your true gender?" he found himself saying.

"That's a question. Not an answer." She countered, finally facing him with a mischievous grin. He couldn't tell who won the contest.

The three sat for about an hour in the office. Talking about the reasons for Naruto's deception, the knowledge she had of the Wave mission, and her parents. Of course, Kakashi didn't get _all_ of the information. The whole time travel, future knowledge thing was not something she wanted to be spread around. Even though she trusted Kakashi as a teammate and friend, he did not need to know.

So she painted a story of a girl who was in contact with her godfather. A godfather who had an extensive spy network. And this girl helped to compile most of the information gathered before it was given to the Hokage.

Who would suspect her of doing such a job? Especially with her stupid little boy persona.

* * *

…

The moment the door shut behind Kakashi, Naruto fell onto the burgundy couch. "That was exhausting!" The girl let herself sink further into the cushions as she rolled her eyes over to the Hokage.

The man had left his place behind the large desk and seated himself in one of the comfy armchairs opposite the couch. "The night is not over just yet, Naru-chan. I believe you wanted to speak to me about something else."

Yes, there were many things to talk about but were to start? She took a deep breath then sat up straight. "How about we start with the info that I've already given you. What have you done with it?"

The old Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and set his pipe to his lips, lighting the fragrant tobacco. "The names you've provided have proven useful." He paused to take a puff from his pipe. "Sabiru is now in T&I. I would never have thought of him as a spy for Orochimaru. Such promise that one had."

"Promise or not, I still want a chance to punch him in the face." She had just realized that she had missed her opportunity this time around. "Anyway, what about Kisuke-san?"

"Ah, the paper seal was found two nights ago and his soul has been returned to his body. He is recovering as we speak."

"And his wife?" Naruto interrupted. "She's OK, right?" The hope she felt dropped as the Hokage's expression changed.

"We were unable to save Myuko-san. Did you know her well?"

The girl shook her head as she felt guilt well up. "I only knew Kisuke-san and only after he had become a ghost. I just know that she loved tulips. I had promised him that whenever I remembered them that I would put a tulip on their graves." She wiped a tear away. "I guess it will just be her's now. I hope Kisuke-san will be alright."

The room fell into silence for a time before Naruto shook her head to clear her thought. Though the woman's death was sad she could not dwell on it now. "I understand that Sabiru had a great knowledge of the village's defenses… you use fuinjutsu, right?"

"Indeed, we do." The Hokage exhaled another puff of smoke. "I assume you want to look at the barriers placed?" The girl nodded her head.

"I want to see if I can improve it any. I've been working on a few seals. Ya know, the one I use in Wave…" The girl sat up and braced her elbows on her knees. "But I want to see what ya got first."

"I'll see to it that you'll have access to the system. Perhaps you could utilize that original jutsu of yours." The old man watched as the girl stilled then let out a long sigh. Mumbling under her breath about pervs. Hiruzen chuckled at her reaction. "I could give you a promotion if that helps."

Naruto's eyes widened as what he meant sunk in and a grin grew. "That…" she paused, thinking about her friend and for one not feeling a wave of sadness. "Would be awesome." She nodded in satisfaction then continued. "Have you looked into the evacuation strategies? Anyway, we can improve them too?"

The Hokage leaned forward looking the girl straight in the eyes, returning to a more serious mood. "Naru-chan, it is good to be prepared but doing so without knowing what is to come can be a hindrance."

Naruto frowned at this. Even with all of the information she had given, it was still very little compared to all she knew. Her head turned to the side and her brows furrowed.

From what she had given, the Hokage knew that something bad was going to happen. He had gleaned as much from the time she had curled up in his lap, crying, telling him that she had failed. Much of the information the time traveler had given him were names and places, all with a short phrase such as 'traitor', 'lab', 'stupid crime group', or 'idiotic homicidal maniac!'.

The old man began again when she did not respond. "You have experienced a lot but you still only have your own perspective on these things. Perhaps there is something that you had not learned in your past that could still lead you to the ending you knew."

The girl's eyes widened at his words. "No!" She shot up to her feet. "If that's the case, then all that I've done so far means _nothing_. Don't say that!"

"Then do not try to do this all on your own. Even if it is not me, let someone else know the extent of your knowledge. Someone you trust."

 _'Someone trusted_.' Her mind filled with the faces of her friends. The ones that she had grown with and the ones that had died beside her. Then she saw their current selves. Her legs felt weak and she fell back to the couch. "They're not ready for this." She fisted her hands in her hair as she leaned forward on her knees. "It would be cruel to pull them into this now. I mean Shika's still lazy and unmotivated, Sakura-chan has improved but still has a long way to go, and… Sasuke… well, I don't think beating it into his head is going to work, ya know?"

Sarutobi watched as the blonde worked through her thoughts. She then froze before looking up at him quickly. "It's not that I don't trust you Hokage-Jiji! I-it's just-"

"I wasn't there." The two were both quiet for a time knowing exactly what he meant.

"That's not going to happen this time." She whispered. "I won't let it."

"If it is for the safety of this village, Naruto, I will gladly give my life."

Naruto bowed her head and she leaned back. Her hair covering her eyes. She knew he'd say that. And she had no counter against it for she felt the exact same way. Even so, she had to try.

"The exams…" she started "there will be an attack orchestrated by Orochimaru during the next Chunin exams." She looked up to see a slight tilt of a frown on the old leader's lips yet he said nothing so she continued. "He was your student. Wasn't he?" The frown deepened and she had the feeling that he was deeply hurt by his student's actions. As much as she hated the white snake, she couldn't help but see him through Hiruzen's eyes. If only for a moment.

"He has to be killed, ya know. If he dies during this conflict, a lot of bad things will be stopped." She watched carefully as he heaved a sigh and set his pipe down on the table between them.

"If anyone is to kill Orochimaru, it will be me."

Naruto's eyes widened at his statement. She saw the sorrow behind his eyes. "Then there are a few things you must know."

She told him what she knew. Of Orochimaru's appearance in training grown 44. The attack during the last portion of the exams. Sand's involvement. The barrier that trapped him. Gara's losing control. And Kabuto.

After she finished, the Hokage leaned back. His pipe once again resting between his lips. Smoke filling the air as he breathed out. "I assume, this is only a small part of what is to come." He looked over to Naruto as she poured a cup of tea for the both of them. The girl's movements slowed and her head bobbed in confirmation.

"I have a few idea of what we can do but I admit that I'm not a big planner. I can do small things but I'm lost on what to do about the big picture. I could think of it all like fuinjutsu but there are way too many things that I can't predict. Even with what I know. "

She told him of her thoughts on Shikamaru's dad and asked for his opinion. He told her that the Nara head would be invaluable and trustworthy. She shared her concern of letting others know the extent of her position. He understood.

There was a lull in the conversation as Naruto emptied her cup. "What about Kabuto?" She asked as she set the cup down.

At this, the Sarutobi's expression changed. "If the boy is as intelligent and talented as you say then we may be in for a hard time. I'd like to leave him be for a time but also keep security on him without his knowledge."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "The security part will be hard… there's something I would like to try. If it works on Kabuto without him knowing… we could have quite an advantage."

It was midnight by the time Naruto left the Hokage's office, pretending to have fallen asleep as the village leader worked. Watching from the darkness, a pair of mismatched eyes followed the blonde as she walked the empty streets.


	15. The Calm before the storm

AN: And I'm back! For the last two months, I've been going back through the other chapters. Fixing and adding to them. So if you feel like it, go ahead and reread them.

Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter.

AveonThorn

 **Chapter 14**

 **Chunin exam arc**

 **The calm before the storm**

The room was oddly silent for the number of blondes that occupied it. The shifting of parchment. The little pats of pacing feet. One Naruto leaned over the kitchen table, eyes squinted as she studied the seal before her.

"Who was the baka that messed with the third circle!" The blonde on the couch lamented, shaking the others from their concentration. She looked to the blonde who was going through all the personal records concerning the Leaf's fuinjutsu defenses.

"Must of been the same git that made the hole in the east quarter we found last night." The one from the table spoke as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm getting a headache."

A fourth blonde emerged from the hall, carrying a basket of laundry. "When was the last time you ate, Boss? Maybe you should take a break."

"I don't have time for that."

"Of course, you do!" The one on the floor bit out. She tossed a file into the pile in front of her. "This is the _third_ time we've gone through all of this!" She waved her arms around at all the scrolls and files spread across the room.

Naruto sighed and sat heavily on the chair behind her. "We've only got so much time with it. It's all gotta to go back the to vaults by the end of today and Jiji said I can't copy any of it." The girl rubbed her shoulder before picking up her brush to dip into a pot of ink.

Suddenly, her apartment door shook as someone's fist pounded into it. The small pot of ink tipped, spilling its black contents over the worn kitchen table. The girl squeaked in surprise before rushing to move the scroll she had been working on. The blonde from the couch grabbed a cloth to help with the mess as the one on the floor got up to answer the door.

When the door opened, Sakura was not expecting four pairs of blue eyes to be staring at her from inside. The blonde at the door smiled happily at her "What brings you here, Sakura-chan?"

"I was hoping you'd help me with something." The girl moved her green eyes from the boy in front of her to the others, noting the state of the room.

"Oh! That's perfect. Boss _really_ needs to get out." There was a squawk from inside and Sakura looked back inside to see two Narutos pushing a third towards the door.

"Don't forget to eat while you're out." One said as the other stuffed a jacket and a ramen coupon into the arms of the Naruto who was just flung out the door.

"We'll take care of everything here, Boss."

"Have fun!"

The door slammed shut and the two outside could hear the click of the lock. After a moment of stunned silence, Naruto whirled around and shouted. "This is mutiny, I tell ya!" She pounded her palm against the door and puffed her cheeks out in protest.

"N-Naruto-Kun, did you just kick yourself out?"

The blonde turned to her teammate and saw the confusion in her eyes. She breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, feeling her body relax. A smile lifted the corner of her lips. "Yeah" she laughed. "It's alright, Sakura-chan. They're right. I do need a break."

"What were you doing?" the pink haired girl looked to the door, wondering what all the paper she saw was for. She'd never known Naruto to be one who studied much.

"I'm just helping Jiji out with something." Naruto waved dismissively as she put her burnt orange jacket on and made sure that the coupon was safe inside its pocket. "Now, whatcha need help with?"

…

* * *

The marketplace was bustling. The air filled with the various aromas, from the baked goods and meat from the more established shops to the exotic spices and produce sold by traveling merchants. Bold voices calling out their prices, children's laughter, and haggling conversations.

The two members of team seven walked from the main gate where many merchants from across the great five Elemental Nations sold their wares in designated lots. There were more shinobi in this part of the market. Both disguised as regular civilians and in the standard uniforms. All there to ensure the safety of their home.

Sakura stopped for a moment to gaze longingly at a silk scarf hanging in the window of one of the shops as her blonde companion continued forward with a look of contemplation in blue eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes and followed after.

Yes, the marketplace was a grand feast for all of the senses.

A feast which was completely lost on Naruto. The disguised girl had followed her teammate through the market with a bag of flour over her shoulder and other bags of various goods in her opposite hand but the look on the blonde's face showed that her mind was miles away.

Sakura stopped their walk to paid for the last item on her list and turned to the blonde "That should be everything. Let's head back… Naruto?"

"Hm… What? Oh! Yeah, ok." Naruto began to walk again, away from the market as Sakura frowned. The pink-haired girl followed her teammate with her own bags in hand.

"You've been pretty distracted lately," Sakura spoke as they turned to a quiet street. All she got was an absentminded hum. "You're doing it now… Naruto!"

Blue eyes widened and seemed to clear as whatever had been in the forefront of the blonde's mind left. "Ah, sorry. What were you saying?"

"You've been distracted," Sakura said firmly. "Not to mention, you've been late for team training and missions. It's been like this since Wave!"

Naruto stopped and looked back as her pink haired teammate stopped beside her "I've been busy." What else could she say? _'Oh! That? I've just going about my unofficial duties as the Hokage's personal Anbu. Preparing for an attack that no one should really know about and a war that has not started yet.'_ Yeah, that works.

"With what?" Sakura pivoted her hip to the side as she shifted her feet. "That stuff you said the Hokage is having you do? What is it anyway?"

Naruto stepped back and started walking again, knowing that Sakura would follow. "Paperwork. Old files. Nothing really." She couldn't deny what Sakura had seen but she could downplay it.

They walked in silence for a little bit as the girl thought. "And you're doing it at home? Is this an official mission? Why aren't Sasuke-Kun and I helping too?"

"Sakura…"

The whirling turmoil of thoughts in Naruto's mind broke as a scream for help filled the empty side street. The boyish cry was followed by the irritated voice of a woman. "Kankurō, let the kid go. We're supposed to keep a low profile here."

Naruto's heart leaped to her throat. ' _It's them!'_ Grateful for the distraction, her steps quickened down the street, toward the rising voices. She slowed as she rounded the corner and stopped at the sight of them. Memories tried to push to the forefront of her mind and red splotches danced at the edges of her vision but she was able to hold back the visions. Even though a part of the feelings still seeped through, like drops of blood in a pool of still water.

Konohamaru was being lifted by his ever-present blue scarf, his two friends cowering behind him. The large teen lifting him was clad in black. His painted face set in a scowl as he looked to the newcomers. Sakura was quick to respond to the situation, doing what she does best. Yell.

"Hey, put him down!"

Naruto hadn't realized that she had frozen as she battled with the onslaught of memories and she clenched her fists in frustration. Something like this could be fatal in a different situation. She wanted to berate herself at that moment but she had to focus on what was happening now.

Kankurō lifted the struggling boy higher "Not my fault the kid's a klutz. If you ask me he needs to be taught a lesson."

"Not by you." The painted faced teen was surprised to feel a small hand grip his wrist firmly. _'When did the kid even move?_ ' The fingers weren't even able to fully encircle his wrist. He watched as the owner of the hand looked to the boy in his grip and spoke. "Konohamaru-Kun, we've talked about this. Your stealth is crap. How are you going to be a great ninja if you don't train?"

" _Awe_! But boss, I _am_ training." The dangling boy relaxed a bit. Apparently at ease now that the blonde was there.

The blonde then released a sigh. "And running into complete strangers really shows it." The boy pouted at the chiding. Did they just forget he was there?!

Kankurō's scowl deepened as he moved to pull away. "Oy, blondie. I'm a little… augh!" The hand around his wrist had tightened and his fingers unwillingly released the fabric in his grasp. He heard the child skitter away as he locked a glare on a pair of blue eyes.

"Kankurō, was it? You should really listen to the pretty young lady behind you." Naruto smiled brightly up at him, doing well to hide to irritation she felt toward herself. "You're here for the chunin exams, right? It would be a shame for you to be imprisoned for harming the Hokage's beloved grandson."

The teen's scowl faltered a moment before he jerked his hand away. He felt his temper spark again as he reached for the large bundle on his back. "Like I care you little-"

"You're not using that are you?" The girl with him looked around warily and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Kankurō, you need to stop _now_. _He'll_ be here soon."

It was then that a kunai pierced the ground between the arrogant teen and the small blonde. The group looked up to one of the trees that lined the street. A dark-haired boy leaned against the trunk as he stood on an extended branch. "Why are Sand shinobi here?" He spoke coolly.

Sakura suppressed a squeal of delight and faced the outsiders. "Yeah, you're not supposed to be here without permission."

The sandy blonde reluctantly pulled her eyes from the newcomer and held out her passport. Informing the two genin that, in fact, they had permission, for the chunin exams no less. And that they should have known this if their teammate knew of it. Both Sasuke and Sakura were silenced and looked to their blonde teammate. The Uzumaki was standing to the side silently chiding the three children, good-naturedly.

"That's enough. Kankurō. Tamari." Oh! The sweet sound of his voice. Naruto turned away from the three academy students and looked up to the red-haired boy who hung upside-down on a branch near a slightly startled Sasuke. She smiled brightly. Her best friend and the only one who truly understood her! Ok, maybe that was a little dramatic but they were kindred spirits. Even though she still had to wake the boy up from his psychotic tendencies.

The two boys in the tree stared at each other before Sasuke jumped down to stand in front of her. Naruto blinked. He was either trying to protect her, which was weird or trying to stand out and look cool like the teme he was. Either way, it annoyed her to no end.

Gaara also came down from his perch. He disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared to the left of his siblings "Kankurō. Temari. Let's go." The red-head was about to turn away when he felt a warmth touch his hand. The foreign chakra seeped past his sandy layers and into his skin.

It was startling enough to have something so easily pass his defenses but the feeling was… he didn't know. He never recalled such warmth. He looked back to the Leaf genin, suppressing the tremors that wanted to shake his body. "Who are you?" He spoke lowly.

The black-haired boy must've thought the question was for him because he stepped forward and spoke, saying it was rude to ask for a name without giving your own first. Gaara narrowed his eyes and looked to the blonde who had confronted his foolish brother. Their eyes met and he saw something strange. Or the lack of something. There was no fear. No matter where he went or who he met there was _always_ fear.

Maybe if he killed this strange boy he would see the fear.

"The names Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara was startled out of his thoughts at the sound of the blonde's voice. He focused his gaze as he watched this 'Naruto' step around the black-haired boy. The strange looking boy lifted his hand to him in a gesture of greeting as he stepped closer.

Gaara stared at the offered hand for a moment before he felt that same warmth from before nudge his hand towards the Uzumaki's. Soft lips lifted at the corners. Eyes bright with recognition of something he didn't understand. He was being drawn to this mysteries person.

"Gaara of the Sand" he spoke softly. Then he felt his hand around the soft skin of the others. He blinked and pulled away at the strange contact.

That was when the voice in his head began to whisper again. The words were rushed and harsh. A sense of hatred was laced in its spoken desires. It was more than just blood that his 'mother' called for. It was all so strange. He didn't know if he wanted to cling to the Uzumaki or run away.

His inner thoughts were interrupted by the slightly rough voice of the one in front of him. He had the impression that the roughness was the result of overuse, screaming, much like his own tones.

"Well, I hope ya like your stay here. There's a festival coming up ya might find interesting." Naruto stepped back and grabbed the grocery bags she had dropped. "Never been myself but it sounds fun." Gaara heard the touch of bitterness in the last statement. Apparently, the blonde's friends heard it as well and gave the blonde a strange look. Naruto handed Sasuke a few bags before glancing again at the red-head. "Till we meet again, Gaara-san."

Gaara narrowed his dark-rimmed eyes but nodded in understanding. The Uzumaki wanted to meet again, alone. His sand shifted and a small tendril slid along the ground to wrap around Naruto's foot. ' _Did he just mark me or something?_ ' She looked around to see if anyone noticed. Fortunately, no one did. ' _I had no idea he could do such a thing. Well,'_ she grinned _'if he's going to play that game…'_

She extended a tendril of chakra. This was a technique she had been working on since she put on the suppuration seal and her control strengthened. She was inspired by her mother's chakra chains. Of course, what she could do now was nothing compared to her mother. She could not lock down or captor things but she was able to leave bits of her chakra on things without touching them.

To be more precise, she could put seals on things within a few feet of her, using only chakra.

The red-haired Sand shinobi felt the warmth on his hand again. It heated up a bit then was gone. His fingers twitched and he eyed the blonde. With a wink, the Uzumaki ushered his team and the children away.

…

* * *

A young girl stood on a simple, red railed bridge. She looked down at the water below, a few early fall leaves followed the water's path. The water was clear enough to see the pebbles on the riverbed and little fish darting back and forth. It was vastly different from the waters she had stared into the weeks previous.

It brought to mind her first C rank mission. She smiled at the thought of her crush. Sasuke was _so_ cool and brave. He didn't even hesitate in what was needed. He was as _perfect_ as always.

And then, there was Naruto. He was… well, amazing… and frightening. Everything she had thought of him was wrong. He still acted the same in normal circumstances. But when it came to a fight, it was like a switch was turned and the normally cheery, goofy blonde was gone. She couldn't tell yet who or what took his place. And since their return, Naruto seemed to have changed again.

Sakura was unable to get the answers she wanted the other day.

The girl sighed and hung her head over the railing. Compared to her teammates she was… useless. The words Naruto spoke before they left to Wave were _mocking_ her. _Great potential?_ All she did was stand there! She could do nothing to help. She was nothing compared to Sasuke and she was nothing compared to…

"Sakura-chan! Hey, whatcha' doing lookin' so depress? Come on now, smile! I gotcha something." The pink haired girl turned to see bright blue eyes staring at her. "Ya know, if you keep pulling that face it'll get stuck that way."

That seemed to bring the girl's spirits back up a little. "Naruto, you baka. Just… just shut up." She finished lamely. Turning away to look back at the water. How could she treat him like she did before? Suddenly, the water was replaced by a green bound book. _'Haven't seen that one before.'_ Her hand gripped the book before her mind caught up with her. "Basic medical ninjutsu?"

"It fits don't cha think." Naruto scratched the back of her head. "I mean you're not a heavy hitter right now like me and teme. You could be…" the blonde shivered for some reason. "But I think this fits with your amazing chakra control. And with your book smarts, you could really excel in the field." Naruto leaned back against the railing, hands loosely hanging from her pants pockets. "I don't know much of the stuff myself. Never really needed it... But I know someone who could teach you. Just need to get her here first."

Sakura was stunned. Even after the way she treated him, Naruto put so much thought into helping her. "Th-thank you." She whispered as she held the book to her chest.

"Isn't that what friends are for?" The pink-haired girl smiled. Yes, they are friends. Not just classmates or teammate. They are friends.

The two stood in comfortable silence, waiting for the rest of their team. After a few minutes, Sakura asked "So… what all did you do on your time off? I mean, I saw you yesterday. Thanks for the help by the way. But you cant have been doing _paperwork_ all weekend. What else did you do?"

Naruto was kind of shocked by the inquiry. The Sakura from her past never cared to ask her such a thing. Sure, she expected Sakura to ask about what she saw but… "Well," she started but stopped. The last four days consisted of running about the village, studying, and training. All in preparation for the exams. Not to mention her little test on Kabuto which was a success. "Not much. Some personal training. You?"

"I've been helping mom in the kitchen. Dad wants to run a booth at the festival tomorrow, so…"

"That's why you had so much to carry yesterday?"

"Yeah, well, we had to redo a few batches of candy."

Naruto smiled softly. Remembering the special brown balls her past Sakura made for her as she was training to master wind chakra. Naruto lifted her hand and subtly manipulated the wind around it as the memory filled her. Of cores, Sakura's medicine balls tasted _horrible_ but she ate them anyway. When she was pulled from her memories she found that Sasuke had also arrived at the meeting place.

The Uchiha glared at her when she looked at him and she returned the action with a knowing smile which irritated the boy farther. Sasuke had yet to approach her about her sudden increase of strength and knowledge during the wave mission. And when he had tried on their way back, she simply told him that if he had not noticed her abilities before then he did not know her at all. It had shut the boy up and he settled for watching his blonde teammate closely.

The three waited in silence for the last member of their team. Naruto knew where their sensei was this time but didn't see a reason to inform the others. She didn't want to ruin the surprise so she sat on the planked surface of the bridge and closed her eyes.

…

* * *

In the Hokage's office, sat one of Naruto's clones. This one was henged into her older self, shoulder-length golden hair framed a white porcelain mask. She wore the standard ANBU armor, not showing much difference to the other two guards in the room. However, while they remand hidden in the dark corners of the room, she sat quietly behind the Hokage.

The Jonin had gathered, standing at attention before their village leader. As they waited for the Hokage to address them, a few, including Kakashi, noticed the unpainted mask that the third ANBU wore. The mask itself was in the shape of a wild canine of sort, a wolf perhaps even a fox.

Kakashi studied the woman from behind his book and for a brief moment, the stranger met his gaze with her own. He swore he saw a flash of blue within the shadowed eye holes. He had no time to think about it though for the Hokage stood to address the room and the Chunin exams were announced.

Naruto watched the meeting through the eyes of her clone. She was able to do this with a well-placed seal and the fact that it was her shadow clone. It would work with nothing else. She watched as all of her former classmates were recommended by their sensei. She never knew that there were objections to their taking the test. And she watched on as she saw Iruka agree to pre-test the children. Well, her team specifically.

Her lips thinned in announce as memories of having to rescue Konohamaru's little friend resurfaced. _'So it was Iruka.'_ She'd let her surrogate brother test her again but the man would go home with a considerable amount of bruises this time around.

After the meeting had ended and the Jonin were dismissed, Naruto opened her eyes to see that nothing had changed where she sat. Her teammates were being their normal selves. She stood and stretched, electing the gaze of the others. Moments later Kakashi arrived.

A golden brow arched at this. The man must be quite excited to give his students the news. Not that it showed. The silver-haired man lazily walked up to the group and gave his usual greeting of 'Yo' than his random excuse for being late.

Todays was something to do about 'the road of life' which Naruto did not pay much attention to. She could feel the buzz of nerves excitement filling her and had to hold onto the railing she was leaning on to keep still. Eventually, the man got to the point of their meeting after Sakura listed all of his past excuses.

Three papers were held up and he announced that they could take the Chunin exams.

Naruto couldn't help repeating the actions of her 'past'. Her fingers slid from the rough surface of the railing as she lunged towards the man and grappled him in a tight hug. Yes, she already knew it was going to happen and she did not hold the naiveté that shielded the others from the inevitable dangers of the exam. But she was still Naruto and wither it was for appearance or not she literally jumped for the opportunity for a hug.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was slightly perplexed as he tried to push the disguised girl off. How could she act so childish in one moment while in the next she shows a maturity beyond her years? The girl's grip held on to him like a vice and the man gave up. Not really minding the embrace.

It was Sasuke that grabbed the blonde by the ear and pulled her off their sensei. Telling the dobe that he was an embarrassment.

Kakashi gave his team the next four days off to decide whether or not to take the exams. They were told that it was their individual decision but Naruto knew that if one did not show up the others could not participate.

…

* * *

The next evening Naruto sat atop the Hokage monument. She watched the brightly lit streets below. A variety of booths selling foods and games were surrounded by civilians and ninja alike. She had been down there earlier, of course, in a simple disguise. She visited the booth that Sakura's family was running, played a few games, and stirred clear of the many groups of drunken men.

She decided that she didn't really like festivals, at least not this one, but she did like fireworks. So here she was, sitting above her father's spiky hair waiting for the show to begin.

Soon the short-lived lights began to rise into the sky. Brightening the world for just a moment before fading away. She was so absorbed into the display that she didn't hear the footsteps of two men approaching until they were right behind her.

Her body tensed and she quickly fell into a defensive position after swiping a kunai at the object that neared her head. The sound of shattering glass was drowned out by the pops and bangs of the lights behind her.

The two men had backed away, one looking rather disappointed. Naruto blinked as she realized who they were. She looked down to the object that she attacked. Broken flowers made from ice. She kneeled down and picked up one of the fractured pieces. "Oh, Haku! You must have put a lot of work into these. I'm sorry."

The teen stepped closer and placed his hand over hers. "I should have known better than to sneak up on a shinobi as skilled as you." He smiled gently at her and she felt her hand grow cold before he pulled away. "It is good to see you again, Naru-chan." She opened her hand to find the broken piece restored to a delicate blossom.

She smiled brightly then took his hand and pulled him down to sit beside her. "Let's watch the fireworks together. Then you two can tell me how you got here without me known' sooner… And Zabu san, sit down. Your looming over us is kinda' creepy."

The large swordsman grunted out a "Don't tell me what to do, brat" before sinking his sword into the ground and using it to lean against as he sat.

Naruto giggled and replied, "I missed you to Zabu-Kun".

The rest of the night was full of energy. They ate dinner in Naruto's lower apartment/office then sat in the living area as they caught up on each other's activities. The conversation turned when Zabuza asked for the real reason she asked for them to come.

Naruto chewed on the side of her finger. "We'll speak with the Hokage tomorrow morning. We've already planned out your parts in the upcoming advents." She paused for a minute then spoke lowly. "This won't be directly caused by the man I spoke of before. But it could affect our advantage over him."

She spoke vaguely for a reason. Though she was sure about the security of her home, she was not sure of the sand anklet that Gaara put on her. It had hardened like steel and she couldn't get it off. And she wasn't sure what else it did other than allowing the boy to find her whenever he wanted. She had placed several seals on it as she made her plans with the Hokage and sent a clone in her place for many of the more sensitive places she had been since the anklet was placed.

She led her guests to the extra apartments and allowed them to choose which ones they wanted. They settled for the two-bedroom nearest her office space. After getting them settled in, they parted for the night.

Before Naruto laid down to sleep she placed the ice blossom on her bedside table. It sparkled in the moonlight that gently filled her room. She felt at peace but knew that it would not last. So she decided to enjoy the feeling as much as possible. That night she slept with a smile on her lips.


End file.
